She's Never Asked Me For Anything
by Jazzkintz
Summary: Callie wants children. Arizona doesn't. Sometimes love just isn't enough. Can they find the path that's right for them?
1. Chapter 1

**SHE'S NEVER ASKED ME FOR ANYTHING**

Arizona had been pacing up and down in her office for the past hour. She had paged her over 20 minutes ago and couldn't understand why she wasn't here yet. Was she purposely avoiding her? That better not be the case because the blonde was having a major freak out and there just didn't seem to be anyone else to turn to. This was a complete mess.

She suddenly heard quick, heavy footsteps and instantly knew that this must be her. Arizona sighed with relief as the person she most wanted to see right now entered her tiny office looking just a grumpy as ever.

"This better be good Robbins. I was asleep. Do you know how often I get to sleep in my own bed?" Miranda Bailey was glaring at the PEDS surgeon and suddenly Arizona wasn't sure whether this had been a good idea or not.

"Callie wants to have a baby" Arizona simply blurted out her statement, it was like word vomit. She couldn't have stopped it from coming out even if she wanted to.

"Lord help me! You two are going to be the death of me. You need to talk to Torres about this, not me" Bailey made a move towards the door but Arizona stopped her by putting a trembling hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Please Bailey. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do. I need you to tell me what to do" Bailey could see the desperation in the perky surgeon's eyes. The general surgeon generally didn't do personal, she had no time for personal and she really couldn't give two shits about the personal lives of the people she worked with. However, she has become quite fond of the woman standing before her and she did owe her for setting her up with Ben so maybe she could help her just this once.

"She wants to have a baby" Bailey said it as if it were a statement, there was no question there and she said it with absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever but Arizona took this as a sign of participation and her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"She wants to have a baby" Arizona's face fell as she said the words. She really couldn't believe that this was happening. Things had been great between them, they were amazing together and Arizona hadn't been this happy in… well, ever. She hadn't been this happy ever but now all of that happiness had been shattered by their differing view on the future and Arizona was terrified that this was a deal breaker for Callie but she just wasn't sure if she would be able to bend on this one.

"And by the look on your face you DON'T want a baby" Bailey stated matter-of-factly.

"No. I don't" Arizona peered down at her feet; she was bracing herself for Bailey's shocked reaction. Everyone who ever found out that Arizona didn't want children first stared at her in shock and then stuttered a little before asking her how it was possible that someone like her didn't want kids. How was she supposed to answer that question? She didn't know how someone like her could not want kids; all she knew was that she really had never seen herself as someone who would have kids. When she realised she was gay the decision to not have children seemed like the logical route to take and then when she became a Paediatric surgeon the decision just became an even easier one to make.

All Arizona heard from Bailey was a grunt of acknowledgement but there was no shocked looks and there definitely was no bombarding of questions she didn't know the answers to.

"You're not shocked? You're not going to ask me how someone like me could not want kids?" Arizona was interested to hear Bailey's thoughts on the topic.

"I always knew you were more dark and twisty than you seem Robbins. But I get it, kids aren't for everyone" Bailey simply shrugged. This was the first time in Arizona's whole life that she didn't feel like a freak for not wanting children. She had stopped mentioning it to people years ago because she couldn't take all the weird glances and odd questions but hearing Bailey be so accepting of her stance on this issue was oddly comforting to her.

"In my experiences most women need diamonds; some need three dozen roses because that's the only way to prove you love them. I'm not trying to blow my own horn or anything but I've been with a lot of women, I mean I was never a whorey little run-about or anything but… I've got skill ya know? –" Arizona wasn't sure where she was going with this and was almost grateful when Bailey interrupted her.

"I get it Robbins. A lot of people think that the physical things define what's within and to show a person you love them you need to give them something they can hold, or something that has value or beauty" Arizona couldn't keep the grin off her face. This was an entirely new Bailey, this Bailey was insightful and ROMANTIC!

"Exactly, but Callie's different. Maybe she deserves this?" Arizona smiled dreamily as she thought about her raven haired girlfriend. Callie had the ability to take her breath away even when she wasn't in the room.

"You're right, Torres is a rare breed but this isn't like buying her diamonds or roses. This is about a life" Bailey was scolding her like she was a child now and Arizona could feel the blush start to rise from her chest all the way up her face.

"She has never asked me for a thing. Never has she asked one thing of me but this is something I know she wants more than anything and I want her to have it even if it's not something I would have chosen for myself" Arizona was almost talking to herself at this point, she wasn't even necessarily talking about having a child with Callie anymore. All she knew was that she wanted Callie to have the kids she dreamed of, whether she was able to give them to her or not.

"But is it what you want?" Bailey's questions were getting seriously hard to answer and she was being very persistent.

"Honestly, I've never really thought about it. I always thought that I would never have the opportunity to have kids. I watched my parents fall apart and take sides when my siblings and I fought. My mother resented my father for 'allowing' me to be gay. My father never got over the fact that my mother tried to talk my brother out of joining the army and then when my brother died it was like they didn't know each other anymore, they became like strangers. So I've never really thought about it until Calliope brought it up" she was certainly thinking about it now and although she had spent hours upon hours mulling over this topic she was still no closer to finding the answer to their predicament, which of course was why she had called Bailey.

"Well maybe you should think about it. Having children is not something you should do for Callie just because she's never asked you for anything before and you want to give her what she wants. Regardless of the fact that it's physically impossible, if you two decide to have a child it will be a part of both of you. It's not something you should do if it's not what you want" Arizona was nodding now at Bailey's lecture, she knew the general surgeon was right. Bailey was speaking from experience, she's a mother and she knows what it takes to care for a child. She knows the type of mind set one needs to be in in order to care for another human being. Arizona just wasn't sure if she had it in her to be what Callie so clearly wanted her to be.

"Why wouldn't I want to have children with her?" Arizona really needed Bailey to give the answers to this question. She wanted to know that there were legitimate reasons for not wanting to start a family with Callie.

"I don't know. You tell me"

"We're financially stable, there are plenty of great schools around here, and you have Tuck so the child wouldn't be completely surrounded by neurotic adults and Callie has been dropping hints about getting a house together. This is the logical next step to creating our future and soon we'll be in a place in our lives where it makes sense for us to start a family. I mean not right away but in like a year or two. Maybe I'll feel differently then?" Arizona was again pleading with Bailey to give her the answers. She wanted more than anything to be told how she felt about this and what she should do but as usual Bailey was nothing but practical.

"All of those are wonderful things and I'm glad you're thinking about stuff like that but if it's not something you WANT and I mean something you want with all of your being then you shouldn't do it. Having a child is not like owning a pet. You can't take it back or give it away. You're stuck with it forever. Being a parent is the hardest, most frustrating and infuriating thing you will ever experience in your life, but it's also the most beautiful and rewarding experience you will ever have. Knowing that there's a tiny life that depends on you to make the right decisions, to teach them, to protect them, to nurture and to love them unconditionally, that's a lot of pressure to put on yourself just to appease your guilt. Think about it Robbins. Sleep on it and don't do anything stupid" and with that Bailey was gone and Arizona was left alone with her thoughts.

All she had to do now was decide what she was going to say to Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: jazzkintz******

**Rating:PG-13******

**Pairing: Callie/Arizona******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profits here. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes******

**Summary: Callie wants kids Arizona doesn't. They love each other but sometimes live just isn't enough. Can they find a path that is right for them? COMMENT AWAY!!!**

Arizona had spent her whole day avoiding Callie after her talk with Bailey. She had to take some time out to think and to decide exactly what it was that she needed to do here.

_Was she going to put aside her own personal feeling and have a child or children with Callie, if that was something that would make her happy?_

_Or would it be best for both of them if she just ended things now? Before they were more invested in this relationship than they already were._

The PEDS surgeon had two back to back surgeries so it had been quite easy to avoid Callie today but it wasn't going to be that easy now that her shift was over. If Arizona were being honest with herself, she was a fairly selfish person. She had grown up with a wonderful family; her childhood had been one of fairytales. She spoke to her parents every day and up until the day he died; her big brother had been her best friend. So Arizona knew all of the wonderful aspects of having a family, she knew what joy making that decision could bring. But she also knew how much time and energy having a family was, her parents had done a marvellous job with Arizona and her brother and sister but in retrospect that was all they did.

Arizona's parents didn't get to go to Spain; they didn't get to spend their married life enjoying naked Sundays. They had three children they needed to care for and that meant they had less time for each other and practically no time for themselves. If she asked her parents she knows they would say that it had all been worth it, Arizona just wasn't so sure she'd feel the same way in 30 years if she gave in to Callie's wishes.

As she sauntered her way to the Attendings locker room she had to stop and make small talk with about a million different people. Sometimes being the perky PEDS surgeon had its downfalls, everyone seemed to be under the assumption that you always wanted to make small talk with them.

She finally made her way into the locker room and to her great relief found it empty. She took her time undressing and taking a shower; she could have just thrown her clothes on and gone over to Callie's apartment for a shower but she needed a little time to prepare what she was going to say to Callie. She had made up her mind; the decision had been made so all there was left to do was execute her plan.

It took her barely half an hour to shower, change and leave the hospital. She found herself standing around outside Callie's building puffing on a cigarette when she noticed Mark approach her. He wasn't wearing his usual smug grin; it probably had something to do with the fact that he had had to give his grandson away to strangers two days ago. Seeing Mark, someone she considered to be somewhat of a friend so hurt and broken made her feel a little guilty for not wanting children but in the end the heart want what it wants, or in her case doesn't want.

"Hey Blondie" Mark greeted her with a small smile. He really was a broken man because of all of this. Arizona had grown to like Mark nickname for her, originally it was something that annoyed her tremendously but as time went on she realised it was simply his way of showing his affection. Cristina had also taken to calling her 'Blondie', although neither of them ever called her that at the hospital. At the hospital Cristina always called her Dr. Robbins and Mark simply called her Robbins, she guessed it was their small way of showing their respect for her professionally. They didn't know this and it would probably be a cold day in hell before she told them but she appreciated their effort and quite genuinely thought very kindly of both of them.

"Hey" Arizona couldn't muster any more of a response than that. She hoped that she would be lucky and that Mark would simply go up to his apartment and leave her to her brooding, today was not her lucky day. The older surgeon sat himself down on the steps next to Arizona and gently nudged her leg with his leg in a comforting way. She looked over at his solemn face and didn't have anything to say to him so she simply offered him a cigarette. To her surprise, he took one.

"You really are full of surprises you know that Blondie?" Mark said this as more of a statement than a question but she felt the need to reply nonetheless.

"So I've been told" she helped Mark light his cigarette and a small smirk adorned her face as she watched him take his first puff, his eyes began to water and she could hear a small rattle in his chest which let her know that he was desperately trying to stifle a cough.

The two surgeons sat outside the building staring off at the hospital they spent most of their lives in. There was a comfortable silence between them as they continued to smoke their cigarettes, after a few minutes Mark began riffling through the bag Arizona hadn't noticed he'd been carrying and pulled out two beers. He expertly flicked the lid off the first one and handed it to Arizona before doing the same to his own. The blonde gratefully took his offering; she was probably going to need a little Dutch courage if she was going to go through with her plan tonight.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, talking about work and Hockey. Arizona didn't realise that Mark knew anything about Hockey, she was impressed by his knowledge and it seemed that he had made the same assumption about her and was equally impressed by her extensive knowledge on the subject. It was nice to have someone to talk to; someone who wasn't going to ask you personal questions or want you to reveal deep emotions or thoughts. It was nice to just sit in silence and know that you weren't the only one in the world hurting.

"She'll pick you" Mark suddenly broke the peaceful silence as he blurted his sentence out before taking another swig of his beer.

"What?" Arizona was having a little trouble focusing on what Mark had said, half because he had changed the topic so abruptly and half because they had now polished off four beers each and Arizona was starting to feel the effects of those beers.

"If she has to choose" Arizona now knew where this conversation was going and she didn't like it.

"If she has to choose between you or some non-existent baby, she'll choose you" Mark says this so matter-of-factly. Of course Arizona knew that he was right. There really was very little chance that Callie would choose something or someone that didn't even exist yet over their wonderful relationship but that didn't really change things. She knew what Callie was like and she also knew that what she had decided was best for both of them.

"I know" was all that Arizona could say to Mark as she felt hot tears welling up in her sparkly blue eyes. Mark sighed heavily before standing himself up and silently making his way toward the entrance of the building. She was grateful for his swift exit but she still needed something from him.

"Mark?" she didn't need to turn towards him to know that he had stopped at the sound of her voice.

"I'll look after her" it seemed that Arizona and Mark were more in sync with each other than the blonde had realised. He knew what was going on here and he also knew that after tonight Callie was going to need him more than ever. It made her feel a little better knowing that Callie had someone like Mark to care for her, but it also made her wonder who was going to be there for her?

"Thankyou" it came out as barely a whisper but Mark could see the look in her eyes. Somehow he understood and he gave her a sharp nod of his head before disappearing into the building.

It had taken Arizona another 45 minutes after Mark had left her to talk herself up enough to enter the building and ride the elevator up to Callie's apartment. As she stood there staring at the key in her hand she took a deep breath and savoured this moment for it was probably the last time she was going to use this key.

As she swung the door open gently she noticed how dark it was inside the apartment. It was barely eight o' clock and yet the apartment was silent and all the lights were off. She thought that perhaps Callie wasn't home, maybe she was out. _But who would she be out with? _Mark had come home alone and Arizona knew that Callie had already left the hospital. Her thoughts were interrupted by a lulling sound coming from Callie's bedroom. As she approached the room and saw that the door was slightly ajar she could also see that there was a dim light coming from the bathroom and soft music was playing. She knew that she should just wait for Callie to come out of the bathroom but she found herself edging toward the half open door.

There she was, the most beautiful woman Arizona had ever seen. She was lying in the bath with her eyes shut humming to the soft music that was playing.

Callie had decided to light candles and run herself a bubble bath while she was waiting for Arizona to come over. They'd been fighting a lot lately and it was really taking its toll on her, she just needed a little alone time to relax and soaking in the bath listening to cheesy love songs was exactly the way Calliope Torres liked to relax.

Arizona couldn't help but watch her girlfriend. She was just so gorgeous, the way her caramel skin was glowing in the dimly lit room was making the blondes mouth water. Callie had always been astute to her presence and this was no exception. She didn't open her eyes, she simply held out her hand beckoning Arizona closer.

"Hey baby" Callie spoke in a soft voice. It was almost as if speaking any louder would ruin this blissful moment.

Arizona hesitated before walking towards the bath tub and taking Callie's hand in her own. This small moment of hesitation was enough to make Callie's eyes shoot open. Her chocolate coloured orbs began tracing Arizona's face for the answers to an unknown question, a question she wasn't sure she wanted to ask out loud let alone receive and answer to. Arizona tried to placate the worried look on her girlfriends face with a sad smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes and Callie knew that this was the moment. The make or break moment she had been dreading for the past few weeks. Arizona leaned down and placed the most gentlest of kisses on Callie's full lips before pulling away.

"I'm going to take a shower but when I'm done can we talk?" Arizona gulped back the lump that was forming in her throat. She didn't want to make Callie panic and start freaking out before she got to say the speech that she had prepared so she was trying to remain as calm as possible but trying to act normal was proving to be very difficult.

"Ok" was all Callie could say to her lover. She had a feeling this conversation was going to be hard on the both of them; she just hoped that Arizona would let her say the things that she needed to say.

Both Callie and Arizona had taken their time showering and getting dressed. They had even engaged in some light hearted small talk whilst they did so. Callie was feeling a lot better about this whole thing, she had initially been terrified when Arizona walked in earlier but now as she listened to Arizona chatting away about something one of her patients had done today the brunette felt herself relax. This was the way it was meant to be, she was meant to be here listening to Arizona blabber on about her patients or one of her failed attempts at inserting herself in Bailey's personal life. Moments like these ones were what made life seem worth all the troubles Callie had previously been through. She had paid her dues and Arizona was her reward for making it through.

"I didn't really know what to say when his mother told me he had a crush on me. I mean-"

"Why are you dressed?" Callie cut Arizona off mid rant as she entered the bedroom wearing jeans and a tank top. Arizona looked down at her feet as she continued to brush her golden hair.

"Ari? What's going on?" Callie was starting to get worried again. Clearly Arizona was not planning on spending the night otherwise she would be wearing her usual bed time out fit which consisted of one of Callie's old college Jersey's and some underwear. Sometimes Arizona wore a pair of short shorts but that was usually only when they were sitting around in the lounge room.

"Ok look, we need to talk about this whole baby thing" Arizona sighed as she stepped fully into the bedroom, she had psyched herself up a little and was now ready to do what she had to, or so she thought.

"I meant what I said the other night Ari. I'm not going to be pressuring you about this anymore, I promise" Callie was almost sounding desperate. She really didn't want to be having this conversation. She didn't want Arizona to see how hard it was for her to give up her dream of having kids, she was willing to do it if it meant that she got to have Arizona but it was still hard for her.

"It's not about that Callie" Arizona shook her head sadly.

"Then what's it about? I said I don't need that, I need you. That's all I need. Why isn't that enough? Why are you making us go over this again when you already got what you wanted?" Callie's voice was beginning to betray her and show the emotion she was truly feeling.

"Because that's just it Callie I get what I want and you get what exactly?" Arizona took a step towards Callie but the brunette took an angry step backwards.

"You. I get you!" warm salty tears were now threatening to spill from Callie's chocolate orbs, she was almost yelling by this point. She didn't know why she was so angry but she was. She was angry that Arizona wasn't letting her choose her, she wanted to choose Arizona and the blonde wasn't accepting it and it was making Callie beyond enraged.

"You want a family Callie. You want to have a clan of smushy babies that you can love and teach things to and you should have that. You deserve that, but I'm not the person who can give that to you" Arizona was doing her best to appear calm, although she was anything but. She was grateful that her voice was not betraying her and was putting across a front of seeming calm.

"So I'm just supposed to let you leave? Just watch while the best thing that has ever happened to me walks away. I'll just go and find someone else who wants babies. If I wanted to do that I'd go down the hall and find Mark" Callie couldn't believe that Arizona was taking the easy road out here. The blonde woman standing in front of her was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her and no chubby little baby was going to get in the way of that.

"If that's what you decide that you want then I'll respect that" it hurt her to think that Callie might go back to Mark but she also knew that it was a strong possibility that in the future Callie would return to Mark. After all he was her best friend and they had once shared a dynamic physical relationship and more importantly they were on the same page when it came to the future, they both wanted the same things in life but had been denied them. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be all along. Maybe Callie was never really hers, maybe she was just on loan and was always meant to be with Mark. Sometimes the world can be a cruel place but there's always a reason for everything.

"Are you serious? You're just going to hand me off to Mark? Just like that?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to cradle tiny baby in your arms and know that it's yours and you deserve to have someone by your side when you do that. So no matter who that person is, if they make you happy then that is what I want for you. You are the most amazing woman I know, you have more love inside you than you know what to do with and one day you're going to make the most amazing mother. I would hate myself for taking that way from you" Arizona took Callie's hands in her own and was now pleading with the brunette to understand where she was coming from.

"What if you're not taking it away from me? What if I don't want it without you? When I picture my smushy little babies they have blonde curly hair and dimples. They love doughnuts and shoes with wheels" Callie feels her heart soar when she hears a small laugh burst out from Arizona's lips.

"And they laugh like that. Just like that" Callie reaches up to stroke Arizona's cheek, before pulling her in for a soft kiss. Arizona finds herself moaning into Callie's mouth. She tastes like heaven. Callie's strong arms have pulled her so that she is sitting in the brunette's lap as she deepens the kiss. Callie is desperately running her hands all over Arizona's body and the blonde knows that if she doesn't stop this now, she never will. She pulls back abruptly leaving herself and Callie gasping for air. She rests her head on her girlfriend's forehead as she tries to compose herself and calm her breathing.

"Tell me that I'm enough. That I'm all you'll ever need. Tell me you're okay with never having children. You're enough for me Calliope. All I need is you, I don't need or want anything else but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that in 2, 3, 5, 10 years from now you won't hate me. That you won't pack up and leave because there's someone else out there with blonde hair and dimples that is willing to give you what you want" Arizona can no longer hold back the tears she has been fighting for the past hour that they have been going over and over this.

Callie can't even look at Arizona, all she wants to do is tell her that she is enough because she is but Callie wants those kids. Right now Arizona is enough, but in 10 years will that still be the case?

"Arizona, I –"she's lost for words. Arizona stops her by placing a finger of her lips, silencing her completely.

"It's okay. I understand. You don't need to feel bad for wanting this Callie" Arizona tries to move off of Callie's lap but the brunette tightens her grip around the blonde's waist and buries her face in Arizona's now almost dry curls. Her hair smells like peaches and to Callie it's the most intoxicating smell in the world.

"I don't want to lose you" Callie tightens her grip even further around the love of her life as gut wrenching sobs begin to wash over her entire body.

"I know, I know. No matter what, I'll always be here for you Calliope" Arizona finds herself clinging onto Callie just as tightly as they fall on the bed that she once considered THEIRS.

"You promise?" They wrap their arms and legs around each other as if they can't get close enough and in all honesty, they can't.

"I Promise" minutes, hours pass as they simply hold each other as they cry, caressing and kissing one another softly for what seems like an eternity before they find themselves drifting into an exhausted state of unconscious.

The sun rose just like any other day and for a moment, a split second before Callie opened her eyes she felt the world was as it should be. Then she opened her eyes and saw that Arizona wasn't lying next to her, the sheets were cold which meant she hadn't been there for quite some time. She's left, just like the others she had gone and Callie was alone. Again.

She took a quick glance at the clock on the night stand and realised that she had less than 30 minutes to be at work. The brunette unfortunately didn't have time to sit around and wallow at the thought of losing the love of her life. So she leaped out of bed and slipped into a pair of jeans and the first top she could find before throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail. She didn't have anyone to impress anymore who she didn't really care that she probably looked like a horror show.

As she ran out into the living room to find her bag she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop dead in her tracks. She spun around so quick she almost fell flat on her ass. There was Arizona sitting on the couch drinking coffee and pretending to read a magazine.

"You're bag is here" Arizona stood up holding out Callie's bag for her. Without saying a word Callie took the bag and the thermos that her girlfriend… no ex-girlfriend had prepared for her and stood there like an idiot, just gawking at her. They had really broken up last night hadn't they? And yet the blonde was still here, she hadn't run away she was still here facing the music.

"I thought you left"

"I would never just walk out on you Calliope. I made you a promise last night, remember?" Arizona gave Callie her brightest dimpled smile. She was trying to reassure the brunette but in a way she was also trying to reassure herself.

"What does this make us? Are we like friends now?" Callie didn't want to be Arizona's friend. She wanted to be her girlfriend, she wanted to one day be her wife, she wanted to be her everything just like Arizona was her everything.

"I don't know. If you want to be. I don't know what we are Callie, all I know is that I love you and we can work the rest of it out later" Arizona smiled again before heading to the door holding it open and waiting for Callie to follow her.

Callie couldn't help but smile back at the woman she loved. As she walked towards the front door to where Arizona was standing she noticed there were three packed bags stacked up near the wall and she felt another little piece of her heart break off. Arizona noticed the way Callie's breath caught in her chest when she saw the bags and she took Callie's hand in her own, giving it a comforting squeeze before leading the brunette out of the apartment. This was going to be the hardest break up she had ever been through but maybe if she had Arizona there to help her get through it, maybe just maybe she would be able to survive it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: jazzkintz******

**Rating: PG-13**** (NC-17 for later entries)******

**Pairing: Callie/Arizona******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profits here. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes******

**Summary: Callie wants kids Arizona doesn't. They love each other but sometimes love just isn't enough. Can they find a path that is right for them? COMMENT AWAY!!!**

Two weeks isn't really a very long time when you think about it and yet the days were dragging on excruciatingly slowly for Callie. It had been 14 days since she and Arizona had ended their relationship, since Arizona had decided that Callie was better off without the perky blonde. Of course Callie didn't believe a word of it and yet she hadn't done all that much to make Arizona stay either. The truth was that Callie wanted children; she NEEDED to have a family in order to feel whole. Arizona didn't. Arizona was the sort of person who was comfortable in her own skin and never faltered when it came to knowing what she wants, it seems that this is the way the blonde had always been and seemingly always would be. Callie on the other hand was a little less sure of herself, she still didn't know if she were gay but she did know that she was in love with Arizona and thought she was the sexiest person on the planet, female or male. Not a day has gone by that Callie hasn't wanted to touch Arizona, to make love to her or just be closer to her not one day since that first kiss at Joe's. But now here they were still very much in love with each other and yet somehow that still isn't enough, for either of them.

In the first few days after their break up Arizona had asked for a little space and had taken off to see her parents in Washington. Callie had originally thought that this was Arizona's way of severing all ties with her. Callie spent all four of those excruciating days that Arizona was out of town in bed, crying. Cristina had tried to get her to come out of her room on numerous occasions but to no avail. Initially Mark was really into the whole melancholy thing, he spent the first two days of Callie's emotional plunge into darkness lying with her in silence. They both cried and held each other as they let their emotions get the best of them. Mark wept for the grandson he will never get to see grow up and the daughter he so desperately wished he knew. Callie's heart ached for Arizona, her whole body physically ached with the need for her lover and she really wasn't sure that feeling would ever go away.

After two days of wallowing Mark had gotten sick of not showering and remaining in complete darkness and returned to the real world where he was a brilliant plastic surgeon with years to catch up on with his daughter and a budding new romance with someone he really liked and once again Callie was alone. Day four had consisted of Mark and Teddy trying a tough love routine on the ortho surgeon but seeing them so happy together just made Callie feel worse.

Day five arrived and she knew it was time to get out of bed and face the day. She had a big surgery and really needed to get working on her cartilage experiment again. She's spent that whole day catching up on surgeries she had missed in her absence, everyone was looking at her and she could hear the whispers as she tried to walk tall through the hallways. It was no use, without Arizona by her side she felt about two feet tall.

Once she'd finished her shift, she was on time for once and she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't really want to go back to her apartment, the one that was so full of memories of Arizona. So she decided to go up to the PEDS floor and check on some of Arizona's patients. Callie knew that even though the PEDS surgeon had taken some time off for herself, she knew the blonde would be having a hard time leaving her patients under someone else's care. As she took the familiar ride up the elevator she almost felt like this was her natural routine, that she would step out and Arizona would be there standing at the nurses' station waiting for her.

Blonde curls come into view as the doors slide open; at first Callie thought this vision in front of her was just her imagination. Arizona couldn't possibly be standing there and yet she was. She was in her street clothes so obviously she hadn't been at work today, but she was definitely here. Almost as if on cue Callie stepped out of the elevator and Arizona turned to face her, a brilliant dimpled smile adorning her beautiful face. Callie felt like she was melting, that smile could get her to do anything and suddenly her feet were moving and before she knew it she had made her way over to Arizona and scooped the petite blonde up in her arms, holding her close in a bone crushing hug. At first Arizona was a little shocked but after a few seconds she relaxed into the embrace and hugged Callie just as tightly. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Callie had her strong arms wrapped firmly around Arizona's waist holding her up off the ground; the brunette's head was delicately resting in the crook of Arizona's neck just taking in her scent. The coconut milk shampoo that Arizona used was enough to make Callie crazy.

Then it hit her, they weren't together anymore, this sort of thing was inappropriate and she let Arizona down a little more harshly than she probably meant to.

"I'm sorry I… ummm" Callie felt a blush creeping up her neck and her heart was beating a million times too fast.

"It's okay Callie" Arizona reached out to cup the brunettes faced with her hand and gently brushed Callie's cheek with her thumb. It was a comfort thing she had always done throughout their relationship.

"I just, I missed you" Callie didn't know what else to say, she felt that after everything they had been through and everything they had meant to each other honesty was the best option here.

"I missed you too" Arizona smiled at her sweetly.

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time before either of them spoke.

"Well I better get going. Want to have lunch with me tomorrow? I'll tell you all about my trip" Arizona was the first to speak as she flashed Callie a giant grin. The brunette could tell that her ex-girlfriend was not feeling all that comfortable with the situation but she was doing her best and it make Callie all warm and fuzzy inside to know how hard the blonde was trying.

"Sure. I'll see you then" was the best response she could come up with. Arizona leaned in quickly giving Callie a gentle kiss on the cheek before scurrying off into the darkness. Callie wasn't sure what was going to happen between herself and Arizona, the future has yet to be determined but one thing she did know was that Arizona Robbins would always be a part of her life and for now, that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the past two weeks went by without incident. Callie had lunch with Arizona the day after she got back. They sat and talked about Arizona's family and how everyone was doing. They had all sent their love Callie's way, for a moment Callie thought that maybe Arizona hadn't told her family about their break up but of course she had told them, this is Arizona were talking about and she never kept anything from her family. They didn't talk about anything serious, they just laughed and talked the way they always did and it almost felt like they were still together, that was until Arizona was paged away and as she got up to leave instead of giving Callie a kiss goodbye she simply shot her a dimpled smile and said a general goodbye to the entire group. In that moment Callie felt her heart plunge into her stomach, she had even lifted herself up slightly from her seat in anticipation of the goodbye kiss so when it didn't come Callie felt like an idiot. She was almost positive that no one else at the table noticed it; she didn't even think Arizona had noticed but she still felt stupid. She was angry with herself for becoming so comfortable in their new arrangement. It had been two weeks since they had broken up and already Callie was walking around with a spring in her step again and it was this moment that the brunette realised they hadn't really broken up. Not in Callie's reality anyway.

The past two weeks had consisted of having lunch together almost every day, they exchanged numerous texts daily about insignificant occurrences throughout the day , went to Joe's together after their shifts had ended and they had ended up going home together twice. The sex was amazing, probably better than when they were together. Everything was becoming confusing, there didn't really seem to be a line between their relationship as friends and their relationship as lovers. Were they simply friends with benefits now? It sure seemed that way and yet Callie knew they would always be more than that.

Callie spent most of her days wandering around the hospital just waiting for a sign of Arizona, waiting for the next moment they could create together. She knew that it wasn't healthy and that what they were doing was the furthest thing from moving on and yet she couldn't control herself. She needed to be near her ex. She needed to talk and laugh with her and more than anything she needed to touch her and be touched by her. It wasn't something she could explain and Mark had mentioned numerous times that it was a bad idea and yet to Callie this was the only way in which she could cope with the breakup.

"Alright Torres, you're coming with me" Callie heard her best friend as he approached her and grabbed a hold of her arm. He began pulling her away from the nurses' station she was leaning on and as much as she loved Mark, he was definitely getting too big for his boots. She didn't appreciate being pushed and pulled around; his manhandling of her was really starting to piss her off.

"Let go of me Mark" instead of acquiescing to her demands he pulled on her arm a little harder. Dragging her all the way down the hall and into an empty on-call room, as he shoved her into the dark room she noticed that there were two other bodies occupying the room. One of them was tall and sitting stiffly on the couch, the other was sprawled out on the bed.

"It's about time. Where was she, in China?" Callie heard a familiar grumpy voice grumble at Mark as he entered the room shoving Callie further into the room as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Mark, what the hell is this?" Callie was fed up with his games and really just wanted to go home. Or better yet, find Arizona and work out some of her frustrations.

"Calm down Cal, we're just here trying to help" another familiar voice.

"Addy?" Callie was surprised to hear Addison's voice and yet she found herself feeling a little glad that she was here.

"Yeah, it's me" Mark had finally decided to turn on the light in the room. Why Cristina and Addison were sitting in the dark is anyone's guess.

"What are you doing here?" shock was Callie main emotion at this point.

"Uh Cal, ground breaking neo-natal surgery remember. She's been here for weeks" Cristina had clearly been bribed to be here. The look on Callie's face clearly showed that she had completely forgotten all about Addison being in town. This couldn't be a good sign.

"Seriously? You forgot I was here?" Addison had picked up on the flash of realisation that had briefly appeared on Callie's face and she now seemed a little hurt. It was true; Callie hadn't spent much time with her since she'd been in town. The orthopaedic surgeon was busy breaking up with her girlfriend and then starting a whole new much more complicated relationship with said ex girlfriend.

"No. I didn't forget. I'm sorry we haven't' had a chance to hang out much I've just been –"Callie was quickly cut off by Addison.

"You've been busy screwing Arizona's brains out" Addison never really was one for beating around the bush. It seemed that they had all come here to gang up on Callie and Addison was coming out of the gates swinging. Callie witnessed Mark shoot the red head a reprimanding glare, looks as though Addy will play the bad cop while Mark attempts good cop.

"I haven't been screwing her brains out. It's not really any of your business who I screw anyway" she had erected iron clad walls around herself as soon as she had seen her three best friends in one room together. So at this point she had nothing but cold bitterness to throw their way.

"But it is MY business. When I get woken up in the middle of the night by the gay and lesbian Mardi gras traipsing through our living room, it is totally my business" Cristina decides to throw her two cents in, or course.

"Yeah well, listening to Hunt moaning like a Gorilla at all hours of the night or needing to stop him from choking you to death isn't exactly a walk in the park Cristina but you don't hear me complaining" Callie wasn't about to let the people in this room make her feel bad for wanting to be with Arizona. If they knew Arizona the way Callie did, they wouldn't want to let her go either.

"That was one time" Callie knew that bringing up the whole choking thing had been a low blow but she just couldn't bring herself to listen to what her friends had to say, it was making her too angry.

"Cal, what you're doing, it's not healthy. You're only making things worse for yourself" Addison really needed to decide whether she was going to be good cop or bad cop because her tone had totally changed by this point and she was staring at Callie, her eyes full of worry.

"Let's face it. No one in this room is really qualified to say what constitutes a healthy relationship. You're dating a walking PTSD commercial that strangles you in your sleep and may or may not be in love with someone else. You're the world's biggest cheater and you, you date children and then you expect them to magically age twenty years so that you can convince yourself you haven't wasted the last twenty years of your life " Callie snapped at her friends. She almost felt bad when she watched them all recoil at her harsh words. She didn't need them trying to break down her walls; she just wanted to live in her little bubble of denial without people harassing her.

"I think we're getting a little off track here" Mark was trying his best to remain neutral but Callie could see it in his eyes, he was hurt.

"No, she's right. None of us would know a healthy relationship if it bit us in the ass, but a screwed up mess. That we know a lot about, we're experts at fucked up relationships" Addison was doing well to hide how hurt she really was by what Callie had said.

"And what you and Robbins are doing is fucked up" Cristina blurted as Mark and Addison nodded along with her.

The three of them remained silent as they waited for Callie to say something. She could feel their eyes boring into her and she was becoming hot with anger. The longer she stood there thinking about her situation the angrier she became but as she looked around the room at her well meaning friends she realised she wasn't actually angry at them. She had been angry well before she stepped into this room. She was angry with herself for allowing this situation to be a situation but more than that she was angry with Arizona.

Arizona was getting what she wanted out of this situation. She was getting everything she wanted while Callie was still getting nothing. She wondered for a moment how she could have been so blind. Of course Arizona was accepting of the break up, she was accepting because she knew that Callie was too wear to resist her and therefore the blonde would still get everything she needed from Callie without having to give anything in return.

"Selfish bi-"Callie was now pacing the room talking to herself. Cristina, Mark and Addison were watching her and exchanging worried glances.

"Cal, are you ok?" Mark tried to place a hand on the brunette's shoulder but she simply brushed him off as she came to a standstill near the door.

"I'm fine. Thanks guys but you don't need to worry about me. I'm ending it" those were Callie's last words before she swiftly exited the on-call room leaving three bewildered surgeons staring off after her.

Callie spent the next few hours stewing on all these new emotions she was allowing herself to feel. Anger was consuming her like nothing else ever had before. She was snapping at interns and residents, the nurses were sure to be starting a hate club in her honour shortly. Luckily for all Callie was finishing up her shift and was headed to the locker room to change.

As she made her way to the Attendings locker room she heard an unmistakeable noise coming from behind her. The sound of wheels was making Callie's blood boil and then a perky little head popped up beside her and spoke in a cheery voice.

"Hey! Want to head over to Joe's for a bit?" Arizona was ever the perky princess.

"No thanks. I'll pass" Callie didn't even bother to look at Arizona as she dismissed her coldly and sped up a little in the hopes of losing the blonde on the way. No such luck as a warm hand reached out and stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you ok?" Callie could see the worry in Arizona's eyes as she spun around to face her.

"I'm fine Arizona. I just don't feel like drinking ok?"

"Oh ok. Well we can do something else if you'd like?" Arizona was still smiling in Callie's direction and those dimples were infuriating Callie more.

"Look, I can't do this anymore. This might be convenient for you but I'm done, so just leave me alone"

"So you don't even want to be friends? Is that what you're saying? I thought we decided" the smile on Arizona's was long gone now.

"No. You decided. I just went along with it because I loved you but I'm done. If I can't have what I want, I'm sure as hell not going to let you have what you want" people were starting to stare as Callie began raising her voice.

"What I want? You think I want this? You really think that this is an ideal situation for me?"

"Well, yeah actually I do. I think that you get everything you want here. You get me, and no strings attached. Sounds like exactly what you wanted but I'm not going to give you what you want anymore Arizona. I'm going to move on like a normal person and cope with this whole thing by hating your guts" Callie needed to get out of there, the hurt she saw flash across Arizona's face was almost enough to make her break her resolve. She picked up the pace and began walking swiftly to the locker room. Unfortunately Arizona was hot on her heels and cornered her once again as soon as she entered the empty locker room.

As Arizona entered the room right after Callie she slammed the door shut behind her and flicked the lock before turning on the brunette who was pulling her clothes out of her cubby.

"You know what? I'm sure it makes you feel really good to make me out to be the bad guy here but we both know that's a load of crap! I don't deserve to be treated like some random hook-up you can just get over by pretending you hate me" Callie could tell that Arizona was getting mad now too. She felt grateful for this because if Arizona was mad too it would make this whole hating her thing much easier.

"Who's pretending?" Callie shot back with venom.

"So that's how it's going to be then? I've spent the past 18 months loving you and supporting you and now because you didn't get exactly what you wanted, you hate me? Well you know what, fine. Hate me" Arizona threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Because I didn't get what I want. Are you kidding me? Don't talk to me like I'm one of your patients Arizona. I'm not some spoilt child who decided to throw a hissy fit because mom and dad wouldn't buy me a puppy" Callie roughly removes her scrub top and throws it in her locker.

"Well you could've fooled me. You sound a lot like a whiny child who's been given everything, everything she ever wanted and the one time she gets told no, she's done trying" Arizona was hitting back at Callie just as hard now and the brunette knew that this had no possible way of ending well.

"Don't talk to me about trying. I spent the past month trying. Trying to convince myself that I don't need kids to be happy, that I can do without this one thing that I've dreamed of my whole life. I've even tried saying it out loud in hopes that it'll be true. I've done nothing but try. When did you try? When did you even think about changing for me? You just said no. You crushed my lifelong dream under your wheelie sneaks without even a second thought as to what it would be like for you to change for me. You didn't even bother to tell me why, you just dismissed me like I was one of you annoying little interns. In the end, that's what it came down to and that's how I'm going to remember our relationship" Callie turned her back on Arizona as she felt tears begin to spring forth in her eyes. She swiftly slipped into a clean top and replaced her dirty scrubs with a pair of black jeans.

"Children grow up Callie. They grow up and they leave, they get their own lives and they leave their parents. I hope that when the day comes that your children grow up and leave you, you can look beside you and standing there is a person who loves you the way I do" with that Arizona exits the locker room slamming the door behind her.

Callie's breathe hitches in her chest at Arizona's last words and as she watches her fleeing the room Callie breaks down. She can't believe some of the things they had just said to one another. She had basically told Arizona that their entire relationship was now tainted and that she didn't have any good feelings about their time together. She had implied that Arizona had been selfish throughout their relationship but worst of all she had made Arizona feel like she wasn't enough.

As she began beating herself up over the harsh words exchanged between her and Arizona she heard the door open. Her heart skipped a beat in the hope that the perky blonde had come back but instead standing at the door was a straight faced Bailey. She gave Callie a knowing look and raised an eyebrow while shaking her head. Bailey entered the locker room, took out her things and headed back toward the door. Callie was glad for Bailey's silence, that was until she decided to break it and say something that only broke Callie's heart further.

"If you honestly think she didn't consider it then you're an idiot" those were Bailey parting words as she vanished into the night. Leaving Callie to ponder the damage she had just done to the best relationship she had ever had. Even at its most screwed up, it was still the best relationship she had ever had there was no question about that. The only question was: would they ever be able to repair what they had broken?'


	5. Chapter 5

One whole month had passed and Arizona had barely spoken two words to Callie. The brunette knew that her ex was mad but the fact that she had completely shut her out came as a real shock. Callie was feeling lost and inconsolable; she didn't know what to do. The worst part about this whole thing was that after the first few days of Arizona's silent treatment the blonde had approached Callie and apologised, the brunette had thought this was Arizona's way of extending an olive branch. She was wrong. Arizona went on to treat Callie as if she were just any other colleague in the hospital. They worked on numerous cases together in the past month, Arizona always smiled brightly and spoke cheerily and always called her Dr. Torres. It was as if they had never had a relationship. This was what Callie found hard to deal with, she could handle Arizona not speaking to her or avoiding her or yelling at her because if she did all those things it meant that the blonde still cared. The way that Arizona was acting it seemed like she was dismissing their entire relationship. Arizona had said that she wanted to be friends with Callie and that the ball was in the brunette's court. Of course Callie was too angry to befriend Arizona so she generally just avoided her and only spoke to her when she needed to but the blonde always made the effort to greet her and when they were in a room together it seemed as if Arizona was leaving the floor open for Callie to strike up a conversation, she never did. It hurt too much.

Callie spent the last month working overtime and sleeping in empty on-call rooms, when she was able to sleep anyway. Mark had tried his best to cheer her up, he was constantly trying to distract her or make her go out with him. On the rare occasion she would let him convince to head over to Joe's where she would drink her weight in Tequila before passing out on his coach. Cristina had also been doing her best to keep Callie distracted by insisting they paint their apartment. It seemed like the most ridiculous thing Callie had ever heard come out of her roommate's mouth. The Orthopaedic surgeon didn't really believe that the young Resident would follow through on her demands to redecorate their entire apartment but as she finished her shift and dressed in the Attendings locker room she got a text message from Cristina.

_Get home now or I'm painting your room pink! – Cris_

Callie sighed to herself as she placed her phone back in her pocket and headed toward the hospital exit. As she made her way through the hospital a mass of blonde waves caught her attention. Callie couldn't help but smile as she watched Arizona chatting away on her cell phone while standing at the nurses' station signing off on some charts a nurse was handing her. It was a little odd to see Arizona in this part of the hospital and it had taken Callie a little off guard but mostly the brunette was just happy to see her. Suddenly it all seemed so simple, she was so miserable because she didn't have Arizona in her life anymore but Arizona had left the door open on that one and it was up to Callie to walk through it. Tonight she would walk through that door; she would take the blonde any way she could get her. She watched as Arizona ended her phone conversation but continued to slide back and forth on her Heeley's as she absent mindedly chewed on her pen. Callie saw her opening.

"Hey" it wasn't her greatest opening line but it was better than nothing. She spoke a little louder than she had meant to in her attempt to sound cheery and she must have startled the blonde because she spun around and slipped a little on her shoes. Luckily Callie was quick enough to reach out and steady the blonde before she fell flat on her ass. Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she watched the blush creep up Arizona's face, there was nothing the orthopaedic surgeon found sweeter than the site of a blushing Arizona.

"Are you ok?" she said still grinning like an idiot.

"I'm fine. Thank you" Arizona could barely look Callie in the eye she was so embarrassed. It was the first interaction initiated by Callie since their fight almost 5 weeks ago and the brunette had had to save her from falling on her ass, not exactly the way she wanted this particular scenario to play out.

"I told you those shoes were dangerous" Callie was still grinning as she gave Arizona a gentle nudge in the ribs in an attempt to lessen the blushing woman's embarrassment.

"I think it has less to do with my shoes and more to do with the fact that you just snuck up on me and yelled in my ear" Arizona snapped at Callie as her oceans of blue shot up to meet Callie's pools of brown. Callie felt her breath catch in her throat as their eyes locked for the first time in weeks. At first she was a little hurt by Arizona shortness with her but when she realised how much Arizona hated to be scared she suddenly found herself bursting with laughter.

Callie was almost doubled over laughing at Arizona's reaction; the memories swirling in her mind of other times when she had scared the brunette were causing her to laugh harder. Within seconds Callie noticed the famous dimpled smile appear on that angelic face and in moments they were laughing heartily together, both needing to cling to the nurses' station to hold themselves up.

Finally calming down, they found themselves staring at each other awkwardly.

"Cristina's making me help her re-decorate the apartment" Callie blurted out. It was like word vomit. She hadn't spoken to Arizona properly in weeks and the first thing that comes out of her mouth is Cristina's de-decorating crusade.

"Well you must be loving that" Arizona let out a small giggle at the thought of Callie and Cristina re-decorating.

"Well it hasn't really started yet. She just sent me a text saying she's going to paint my room pink if I don't come home now"

"I doubt she'll follow through on that threat"

"This is Cristina we're talking about. I wouldn't put anything past her"

"This is true"

A few awkward moments of silence pass by before either one of them speak again.

"How's your cartilage research going?" Arizona seems just as nervous as Callie; both of them are trying to act as casually as possible.

"I've hit a little bit of a road block. I'm kind of stuck on a few things actually I…" the rest of Callie's sentence was cut off as she noticed a dark haired beauty approach the two chatting surgeons. The woman came to a stop a few inches from Arizona, she was a little too close for Callie's liking and the orthopaedic surgeon noticed the blonde's body stiffen. Callie knew that Arizona was uncomfortable too.

"Evening Dr. Torres" the woman nodded in Callie's direction and flashed a toothy smile before turning toward Arizona who was still looking at Callie. Arizona broke eye contact with her ex-girlfriend when the other woman touched her arm lightly.

"Are you ready to go?" the woman spoke softly. Callie knew that tone; it wasn't the tone of two colleagues or even two friends. There was definitely something going on between her Arizona and the woman with the bad timing.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute" Arizona gave the woman a weak and awkward smile. Taking the hint the other woman excused herself.

"Okay, I'll wait for you down stairs. It was nice to see you again Dr. Torres" she gave Callie another breath taking smile before reluctantly heading towards the elevator. Callie and Arizona both watched as the woman entered the elevator and disappeared from sight. Callie had still yet to regain the ability to speak as she turned her attention back to Arizona.

"Look Callie I don't want this to be weird" Arizona really didn't want this awkward situation to affect the breakthrough she and Callie had just made in their relationship.

"Who is she?" Callie completely ignored Arizona's attempt at placating her. She wanted some answers and felt that she deserved them.

"Her name is Hayley Daniels, she's the new Head of OB. She just moved here from California and she doesn't know anyone so we're having dinner" Arizona was to the point. She could tell that Callie was feeling jealous and if she were being honest with herself she felt good about that. However, there wasn't anything going on between her and Hayley so there wasn't much else to say.

"Is it a date?" Callie knew that she was being pushy now and that Arizona would probably shut her down soon so she needed to get all the information she could before that happened.

Arizona sighed and ran a delicate hand through her messy blonde curls before answering Callie.

"No, it's not a date. But yes, if things go well tonight I may ask her out at some point" Arizona didn't see any point in hiding things from Callie, it was best that they were completely upfront with one another if this whole friendship thing was going to have any chance at working.

"She's beautiful" Callie stated sadly.

"Callie-"

"It's ok Arizona. Thank you for being honest with me. I better get going before Cristina paints my room pink" Callie gave Arizona the most genuine smile she could muster before turning towards the elevator. Before she could leave Arizona reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Arizona's question was laced with doubt and she was pleading Callie with her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Arizona" Callie saw the blonde visibly relax when she realised that Callie wasn't mad at her. All that was left in Callie's eyes was sadness, but there was also the tiniest glimmer of hope dancing somewhere in the back of her dark brown orbs.

"Goodnight Calliope" Callie heard Arizona whisper as she made her way to the elevator. She climbed in and gave the blonde a small wave as the doors to the elevator closed, effectively shutting them off from one another and all she could think about was that she hoped to God that Cristina had included drinking Tequila as a step in the re-decorating process.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed. Twelve confusing and agonising weeks and whilst Callie had managed to live some semblance of a life she was still feeling a little empty and sad on occasion. She had made great progress with her cartilage experiment and although she still had a fair way to go, things were looking up. She had also been on a number of dates in the past three months, none of these dates turned into anything serious but they gave her hope that perhaps she would find a person to share her life with.

Of course she had thought she already found the person she would share her life with, Arizona. That had turned out to be untrue. The past three months were painful for Callie mostly because she had to truly accept that she and Arizona were over. Surprisingly her friendship with the perky blonde had been one of the things that had helped her to move on. As strange as it may seem, their friendship had really blossomed into something beautiful. Callie no longer felt like crying every time Arizona walked into the room, they were no longer having inappropriate, relationship damaging sex but best of all they weren't avoiding each other.

It was still hard sometimes but the truth was, they wanted different things and no matter how hard they had tried to ignore it they just couldn't anymore. Maybe this was the way things were supposed to be. Callie knew that Arizona would always have a place in her heart and that it wasn't an option for the perky blonde not to be in Callie's life but she had come to accept that their previous relationship was over. The brunette wasn't sitting around like a lonely old woman with twelve cats though, she had been dating. There wasn't anyone in particular but she had been on two dates with a man named Rick, he was an anaesthesiologist and Callie had been introduced to him by Bailey's boyfriend Ben. Rick was nice and Callie had had fun on their two dates but she wasn't all that interested. She had also been on a few dates with Annabelle, a visiting Orthopaedic Resident. She was also nice and Callie had thoroughly enjoyed her company but again she just wasn't really feeling it.

Callie was a little bit nervous about tonight, its Mark's birthday and he had decided that he was going to throw himself a surprise party. Only Mark Sloan could pull off throwing himself a surprise party. Callie didn't really feel all that festive but Mark was her best friend and he had really been there for her in the past few years and he had been extra supportive through her break up with Arizona so she didn't really have a choice but to show up with a smile on her face.

Arizona was going to be in attendance tonight and although they had been succeeding in remaining friends they had yet to add alcohol to the mix of friendship. Callie could only imagine how awkward tonight was going to be once the two of them had a few drinks.

"You got your party hat on Torres?" Callie heard Mark call out to her from down the hall.

As she turned around to look at him she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Mark was wearing an enormous bedazzled crown and his lab coat had been decorated with what Callie was assuming to be glitter pens. He was also wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen, there was no mistaking it the guy was HAPPY! As he got closer to her she noticed the comedically oversized button that was pinned to the lapel on his lab coat. She studied the giant button and couldn't help but let out a soft breathy giggle, she would recognise that cursive handwriting anywhere. Arizona Robbins had the most beautiful handwriting Callie had ever seen. She had scrawled a large 21 on the button and bedazzled it in large blue and green stones.

"You've certainly got your party hat on I see but 21? Seriously Mark?" Callie said with a giant smirk on her face. Mark proudly dipped his head towards his best friend in a gentlemanly fashion.

Callie knew that Mark had been spending quite a bit of time in PEDS with Arizona since she convinced him to take on a few cleft palate cases but clearly he had been spending far more time with the perky blonde then either of them had let on.

"My cleft kids dubbed me King of the PEDS wing. How ya like that huh?" Mark was grinning like an idiot but his mood was contagious.

"You look ridiculous Mark" Callie said with a laugh.

"You're just jealous" he replies waving her off as he leant over the nurses desk to grab one of his patients charts. Before Callie was able to reply to his comment she noticed a mass of blonde curls come gliding around the corner. She took Callie's breath away, she was so beautiful even thought she was dressed as ridiculously as Mark.

"Ahh… There's my Queen!" Mark's booming voice could be heard throughout the hospital, to say that Callie was surprised to see Arizona flash Mark one of her dimpled smiles and do a little curtsy would be an understatement.

"Who's ready for a party?" Arizona was in an extremely cheery mood even for her.

"Blondie, we're gonna party like its 1999" Callie couldn't believe how chummy these two were acting, it never really occurred to her before but Arizona and Mark were a lot alike. They were both gentle and kind and they were both childish in the best way possible, they were different in many many ways but there was something about their childish natures that had drawn Callie to both of them. Maybe it was the way they saw the world, maybe it was the way that they saw her. She didn't know what it was but it surprised her that she had never seen the connection before.

"You two are way too excited" Callie groaned at the two people who meant the most to her. Their cheeriness was starting to give her a stomach ache.

"Oh come on Calliope, It's Mark's 21st birthday. Don't be such a groucho" Callie really couldn't take either of them seriously as they stood there in their bedazzled lab coats and matching crowns, all she could do was shoot them a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay so maybe it's the 21st anniversary of his 21st birthday but still… there's a 21 in there somewhere. So none of this I'm too busy nonsense or you're too tired and no leaving the party early" Callie couldn't help but laugh as Arizona rambled on and Mark shoved her for speaking of his real age.

"Okay, okay. I promise I will be there with bells on" Callie sighed; she knew that neither of them were going to let this go. Giving in was Callie's best option at this point. She turned around to grab the rest of her charts before heading down the hallway to finish her rounds before she had to get ready for the party. She was secretly hoping that she would have enough time to psych herself up or at least get a few drinks into her system before the party started.

"Literally?" Arizona's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as she called out to Callie.

"No Arizona, not literally" Callie called back to her as she wandered off down the hallway, shaking her head and letting a lopsided grin appear on her face. She could have sworn she heard the two idiots she had just left high-five one another.


	7. Chapter 7

The party was in full swing by the time Callie arrived. She snuck in the door, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself. She was looking to say happy birthday, have a few drinks and then go home to have an early night. It was barely 9 o'clock and Callie could already smell the alcohol on the breath of the guests as she made her way through the thick of the crowd. Callie had never been to this place before but she could tell that she was going to like it.

The atmosphere in this place was electric and the furnishings were amazing. Everything was made out of a deep wood, there were large candelabras dangling from the ceiling and there were giant booths situated in the far right corner. Callie scanned the room quickly looking for people she knew when it suddenly dawned on her that she knew everybody. There weren't any unfamiliar faces in the whole bar. Numerous people smiled at her or gave her a quick greeting before pointing her in the direction of the large booths.

The majority of the noise was coming from the area of the bar that Callie was heading towards. What she saw next made her stop dead in her tracks. There were two large thrown like chairs that had been placed upon a makeshift stage, sitting on the bigger of the two chairs was Mark in all his Royal glory. It was as if the Orthopaedic surgeon had stepped onto a Greek mythology film set because as she took a closer look at the rest of the guests she noticed that they were all dressed in toga's or other pieces that resembled the same era.

"There you are, finally! Hey, where's your costume?" Callie spun around to see Cristina dressed as a court jester. The brunette couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of her roommate.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she let another giggle slip. If Cristina wasn't already drunk as a skunk Callie probably would have tried harder not to laugh but as it was this whole situation was just too good to be true. Of course that was until she heard an Angel laughing and spun around to see Arizona dressed as the Queen of the night which she undoubtedly was. Mark and Arizona had really gone all out for this party. Seeing how happy they were as they spun around on the dance floor in their matching His&Her Royal outfits made Callie feel terrible, it was as though she had been holding the perky blonde back from being this silly and outrageous.

Cristina was blabbing on in Callie's ear as the brunette watched her ex girlfriend dance with Mark before taking a swing around the dance floor with Alex Karev. That wasn't something she was ever expecting to see but it put a smile on Callie's face to see just how well Arizona had managed to fit in with this crowd.

It turns out that Callie had barely looked at the invitation that Mark had given her to his 'surprise' party because if she had of looked at it she would have noticed that this was a costume party. All the hospital staff had really gone crazy with the theme and surprisingly the bar had allowed them to not only close the place to the public but decorate it as well. Callie had no doubt that Arizona and her dimples had more than a little something to do with that. This entire party screamed Arizona and it was making Callie feely a little dizzy. The 5 tequila shots she had swallowed in quick succession since she arrived an hour ago probably helped with the dizzy factor but the main catalyst here was the perky blonde that she used to call hers.

Callie was broken from her intense thoughts by a hand shoving a drink in her face and she was forced to take her eyes off of Arizona who was now doing some risqué dancing with Hayley Daniels. The two of them were causing quite a stir in the bar as people gathered around to watch.

"Here, drink up" Cristina handed Callie a weird looking drink in an extremely large glass. The brunette had absolutely no idea what could possibly be in this drink but she took it from her roommate whilst raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"It's a cocktail. Apparently all the girls are drinking them these days" Meredith spoke up as she slid into the boot on the opposite side of the table from where Callie was sitting.

"It's called 'I'm so lame all I can do is watch my ex-girlfriend having all the fun'. When I saw it I thought of you" Cristina Yang, never one to hold back on what she's thinking. Callie rolled her eyes as Meredith pulled Cristina into the booth beside her to shut the cardio obsessed woman up.

"They should have called it 'Sunset on Mark's mid-life crisis'" Callie almost choked on her fruity tasting drink as she turned her head to see Haley Daniels staring at her with a cheeky grin on her face. Meredith and Cristina awarded the tall brunette with a few soft giggles and a couple of head nods in agreement. Callie didn't know how it was possible for the dark haired beauty to be sexy dancing with Arizona one second and then suddenly be offering up jokes about the insanely sweet cocktail she was now sculling.

Callie hadn't really had much to do with Hayley in the few months she had been at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Mostly it was because the first time she had ever laid eyes on the woman she was standing a little too close to the woman Callie was still very much in love with. As much as she wanted to believe she wasn't a bitter woman, Callie knew better. They had worked together on a case a few weeks back when a pregnant woman had been in a fairly horrific car accident that called for Callie's expertise but if she were being honest the past few months had mostly been a blur so she couldn't really remember any conversation they had ever had, if any at all.

"Mind if I sit?" Hayley asked, her voice quivering with insecurity. It seemed as though she was expecting to be turned down. Callie just smiled and gestured for her to sit. She stayed silent, not yet trusting herself to speak without making a fool of herself.

As soon as Hayley sat down Meredith and Cristina had managed to strike up a conversation helping to relax the Obstetrician and allowing Callie to wrap her mind around this awkward situation but it had been over an hour since the twisted sisters had stumbled onto the dance floor leaving Callie and Hayley to their own devices. They had managed to put down another couple of drinks and were now both feeling pretty buzzed.

Their attention was drawn to the middle of the room where Arizona and Mark were causing a ruckus. Callie noticed Hayley laugh heartily at Mark's ridiculous robot and Arizona's surprisingly good moonwalk. For the first time since they had begun their conversation an awkward silence fell upon them.

"You want to dance?" Hayley asks Callie hesitantly.

"Uh, no I'm good. You go though. I think Arizona could probably use some company up there" Callie gestured toward the petite blonde who was now spinning around in circles by herself on the dance floor. Callie had a feeling that Arizona hadn't noticed that her dancing partners had scampered off to refill their glass's.

"Oh I don't think Arizona's really looking for company right now" there was something in the way Hayley spoke that made Callie think she wasn't just talking about tonight but Arizona in general.

"Oh, I thought you guys were…" Callie started but she was interrupted by the woman sitting next to her.

"No. Arizona's great. We did actually go on a couple of dates but I think we were looking for different things. So we're just friends" Hayley smiled sweetly at Callie and for the first time all night Callie noticed the crazy green colour of the Obstetricians eyes. There was no doubt about it; Hayley Daniels was a beautiful woman.

"Calliope!" Callie cringed as she heard her name being yelled across the room by her ex-girlfriend, her very drunk ex-girlfriend. The blonde skipped over to the table the two brunettes' were occupying and threw her tiny body into the booth with them.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you come and dance with me?" Arizona pouted at her ex-girlfriend.

Callie couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. There was nothing more adorable than a drunken Arizona Robbins.

"I've been here a while. You were just too busy busting a move to notice" Callie and Hayley laughed together as Arizona took a sip of the cocktail that was sitting in front of Callie. They both watched with amusement as the blonde's eyes lit up as soon as she tastes the fruity liquid. Callie knew she was never getting her drink back but it was her 4th or 5th one anyway so it probably wasn't a bad idea for her to stop now. As Arizona sculled Callie's drink Mark mad his way over to the three women and very ungracefully climbed over Hayley to squeeze himself in between the two brunettes'.

"Evening ladies, I think my Queen has had a little too much happy juice" Mark, ever the smart ass greets them as he pretends to stretch while trying to put his arms around the both of them, accidentally hitting Hayley in the head with his lame attempt.

"Oh smooth Mark. Are you okay?" Callie leant forward and touched Hayley gently prying her hand away from her face where Mark had smacked her. Callie studied the other woman's face with worried eyes until she was sure the woman was okay.

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed. That could be the 5 cocktails though" Callie and Hayley laughed together as Mark looked between the two, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You have the same laugh" Arizona suddenly blurted out staring dazedly between Callie and Hayley as if she had just had a revelation.

"What are you on about Robbins?" Mark laughed, clearly not getting the serious nature of this conversation.

"They have matching laughs. It's one of the things I loved most about you" Arizona looked right at Callie as she spoke her last statement. This whole situation was becoming extremely awkward. A drunken Arizona tended to be a little too forthright with her thoughts, which could only mean disaster in present company. As awkward as this was Callie couldn't help but blush at her ex-girlfriends statement until she realised that she had said _loved_, as in past tense. To hear Arizona speak of the love in such a way almost ripped Callie's heart out, even after all these months and the great progression they had made with their friendship it was still painful to know her ex had moved on.

"Arizona-" Callie started to speak but was cut off by the rambling blonde.

"Seriously though, they're identical. You look good together. Don't they look good together Mark?" Arizona was in her own little world at this point. There was no stopping her. Callie could see that this was going to end very badly.

"What?" Mark had no idea what the blonde was on about.

"I didn't really expect this but, I mean it makes sense. Have you had sex with her?" Arizona's thoughts were all just falling out of her mouth now. Callie closed her eyes and shook her head slowly in disbelief as Hayley stared back at Arizona in horror.

"Waa- you mean these two?" Mark looks hurriedly between the two women either side of him. As if pleading with them for answers.

"No Arizona. We haven't had sex. Not that it would be any of your business if we had. You broke up with me remember?" Callie was starting to get upset at Arizona's behaviour. They had been doing so well but all this tension mixed with alcohol was never going to lead to anything good.

"Yeah well it makes sense that you would start sleeping with her. She's beautiful and she probably wants kids. I mean, she looks like she'd want kids" Arizona was rambling on and on as Callie and Hayley sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

Mark was gesturing someone over as Arizona was still going on.

"I'm cold and heartless because I don't want to share my womb or my life with a sticky icky tiny human but you… you look like a real woman. I bet you want kids. You want kids don't you?" Arizona was zoning in on a dumbfounded Hayley when Alex Karev came to a screeching halt at their table. Callie noticed Mark let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay Karev maybe you should take the Queen home. I think she's had enough party time" Mark was gesturing to Karev which seemed confusing to Callie, she couldn't figure out why it would be Alex's job to take care of Arizona. It seemed that being a PEDS prodigy entailed more than cutting open tiny humans.

"Alright your majesty lets go" Alex held out his hand for her to take but the blonde wasn't budging.

"Karev! Don't you think they look good together? And she wants kids, isn't that nice?" Alex shot Mark a 'wtf' look before turning his attention back to the crazy rambling Arizona.

"I'm happy for you. I am, really. She has a spot on her neck, she really likes to be kissed there and she really likes it when you lick-"Arizona is cut off my Mark and Alex yelling sounds to try to drown out Arizona's words. Callie watches wide eyed as Alex grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her into a standing position before bending slightly in an effort to throw Arizona over his shoulder. As he does so Arizona squeals and tenses her body for a few seconds before relaxing and allowing her head to dangle down near her captor's shoulder blade.

"Do you want me to call you guys a cab?" Mark offers as he stands up and puts a hand on Alex's shoulder, the one that isn't occupied by a now seemingly unconscious PEDS surgeon.

"No it's fine, I drove. Goodnight everyone" Alex gives a small wave before heading towards the exit carrying a semi-conscious Arizona. Just as they're about to step out of the bar Callie witnesses Arizona playfully do a little drum roll on Alex's ass and within a few seconds they are out of sight. This newly formed relationship between Arizona and Alex wasn't sitting well with Callie, she didn't know why but it just seemed a little weird. She shrugged it off as she tried to turn her attention back to Mark and Hayley who were still in an awkward silence. It didn't take long for Mark to excuse himself and leave the two women to stew in the awkwardness.

A silver object caught Callie's attention and she realised that Arizona had left her purse. Callie shook her head, it was just like Arizona to get drunk and leave her stuff all over the place. The brunette couldn't even recall the amount of times Arizona had needed to replace her driver's license and credit cards due to her forgetfulness after a few drinks. Callie picked up the small clutch and frowned as she felt how heavy it was. Arizona didn't usually carry much with her when she went out but it seemed like tonight was the exception.

Callie decided to take a look inside to make sure Arizona's phone, pager or house keys weren't in there because if they were she would need to return the bag tonight. If they weren't in there then she would be able to give it back to her at work tomorrow. As she undid the sparkly zipper Callie noticed that Arizona's house keys, her mobile and her pager were all inside the bag. She rolled her eyes knowing that this wasn't really a new thing for the blonde to have done but she frowned a little when she noticed a few odd things about the purse. There were two pagers in there and an extra set of keys, as she fished around inside the purse her hand touched on something unfamiliar and as she pulled it out she felt her jaw hit the floor in shock.

Callie could not for the life of her figure out why Arizona would have a condom floating around in the bottom of her bag. _Since when do gold star lesbians carry condoms? _Callie thought to herself.

"Whatchya got there. Isn't that Roller Girl's bag?" Cristina had made her way over to the two women sitting in the booth and slurred at her roommate before she too almost fell on the floor in shock. Callie turned toward her and held up the object in her hands.

"Oh" was all the words that Cristina could seem to muster. Cristina, Callie and Hayley sat there staring at the item for what seemed like an eternity before they were brought out of their daze by someone approaching them quickly.

"We left the bag. It's a silver small thing" Alex was out of breath and no longer carrying Arizona. He noticed the bag sitting on the table where Callie had dropped it after she had pulled out the offending item that was still in her hand.

"Oh here it is. Thanks" he turned to leave.

"Oh hey that's mine" he must have seen what Callie was holding from the corner of his eye and spun back around before reaching out and snatching the condom from Callie's grasp before casually shoving it back into Arizona's purse. He said another quick goodbye before swiftly exiting the bar.

"I wasn't expecting that" Cristina's comment seemed to voice the thoughts of all three women sitting in the booth.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie had made a swift exit from the party after Arizona's little performance. She wasn't really sure how she felt about what had just happened because honestly she was still a little numb. Callie hadn't expected Arizona to try and palm her off onto Hayley and she really hadn't expected to stumble onto what she could only guess was Arizona's new found sexual interest in men. The thing that puzzled her the most was that Arizona had chosen Alex to experiment with. Of all the men in the world she had chosen Alex Karev and that was something Callie just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around.

When Callie had decided it was time for her to leave this ridiculous night behind her she had been followed outside by Hayley. The orthopaedic surgeon had caught a cab here but her apartment was all that far away so she decided she was going to walk home and hopefully clear her head.

"Do you want to share a cab?" Hayley offered with a gentle smile.

"No I don't live that far. I think I'm going to walk" as awful as this night had ended up Hayley was the one thing about this night that didn't totally suck for Callie.

"Oh okay. I'll walk with you and just get a cab from your place" Callie knew she should probably refuse the stunning brunette's offer but for some reason she didn't really want to. Maybe it was because she was lonely; maybe it was because she was still a little drunk or maybe she just really enjoyed Hayley's company.

The two women walked slowly to Callie's apartment, chatting animatedly about their jobs, their families and what they like to do in their spare time. Both women had made it clear that neither one of them have much spare time and when they do they tend to spend it sleeping or doing boring things like grocery shopping.

"I have the day off on Tuesday and I was thinking of doing all my grocery shopping and running other errands. If you have some free time you could join me?" Callie was a little unsure as to why she was inviting Hayley to run errands with her but if she were being honest with herself it was probably because those sorts of things she always did with Arizona and the past few months she had been doing her best to avoid them.

"That would be great. I hate doing all those things alone" Hayley linked her left arm with Callie's right arm and pulled herself a little closer to the orthopaedic surgeon. At first Callie felt her body stiffen at the close contact but as she turned to look at Hayley who was shivering in the cold night air she just smiled and linked their arms tighter.

Within an hour they were standing outside Callie's apartment building, it had taken them so long because they had stopped off to get some coffee and talk a little more. For some reason as they stood there staring up at Callie's apartment, this sort of felt like the ending of a first date. Logically she knew that it wasn't of course but they both seemed to have that nervous energy that people have after a first date. As Callie turned to face Hayley and say her goodnights she found herself catching her breath. The woman standing in front of her was exquisite. The way the bright moonlight was hitting her chocolate brown curls and the way her emerald green eyes looked back at her with a mysterious sparkle was enough to make Callie choke up and lose her train of thought.

Hayley continued to look at Callie intently, never breaking eye contact. A few minutes had passed before Callie noticed that they were holding hands and Hayley was tracing gentle circles with her thumb on the inside of Callie's wrist.

"Well I guess I better get going" Hayley was speaking timidly for the first time tonight.

"Yeah. I uh, I had fun tonight" Callie was nervous. There was something about Hayley that made Callie feel all warm inside. She hadn't felt anything anywhere near this good since Arizona and of course her feelings where nothing like they were for the PEDS surgeon but it gave her hope to know that she could feel SOMETHING for someone other than Arizona.

"Me too. I don't know if you want to but I was thinking… I mean I know you and Arizona… but if you wanted to, uh" Callie cut the other woman's ranting off with a gentle kiss. It was soft and chaste but the orthopaedic surgeon could definitely feel a spark between them. Hayley seemed a little stunned by Callie's forwardness as she stood there just gaping at her.

"I'd love to go out with you. That is what you were going to ask right?" Callie suddenly felt a blush creeping up her neck and hitting her cheeks. She was so embarrassed that she might possibly have gotten the whole things wrong.

"I mean uh, god I'm so sorry. Of course that's not what you meant. I'm such an idiot, I'm so-"it was Hayley's turn to silence the Latina with a kiss. Only this time it wasn't as innocent as the first one. Hayley reached up and cupped Callie's face with a slender hand. Their lips melded together in a delicious way, as Hayley pulled back from this kiss with a giant smile on her face Callie licked her own lips tasting something sweet, almost like caramel. She wanted more of that.

Leaning in again Callie pulled Hayley closer to her, wrapping her strong arms around the slender woman's waist as their lips melded together once more. This time however Callie flicked her tongue out and ran it over Hayley's bottom lip, it didn't take long for the brunette to allow Callie entrance into her mouth. Their tongues massaging against one another gently but with such intensity that Callie felt her head spin.

As the two woman pulled apart Callie found herself getting lost in emerald green eyes. They weren't the beautiful blue ones she was used to but somehow they felt familiar and she smiled before leaning in for one more kiss.

"That was… uh" Hayley seemed at a loss for words as they pulled apart again. They had yet to let go of one another and were still standing extremely close. Callie's arms were still wrapped around Hayley's waste and Hayley had her arms draped loosely over Callie's shoulder and was playing with the most perfect raven curl she had ever seen.

Callie thought that it must have been a nervous habit, but feeling Hayley mindlessly run her fingers through a few locks of her hair was somehow soothing to her in this moment.

"Yeah, it was. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Callie asked questioningly. Even though they had just shared a mind blowing kiss she still wasn't sure what any of this meant.

"Absolutely" Hayley flashed a breath taking smile before removing her arms from Callie's shoulders and taking a step back.

Without another word Callie leant in and gave the dazzling woman before her a swift kiss on the lips before scurrying off into her apartment building.

The next day consisted of 4 back to back surgeries and a hangover the size of Godzilla. She spent the entire day recounting last night's events. First Arizona had managed to cause a drunken disturbance only to be swiftly taken away by Alex Karev. The thought of the two of them together was enough to make Callie want to hurl, but the night hadn't ended all bad. She had shared a few blissful moments with a beautiful woman and for the first time in months Callie had woken up with a smile on her face.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Callie was brought from her thoughts of a luscious brunette by a certain perky blonde that she couldn't' seem to shake.

"Well you found me" Callie didn't even bother to look up from her locker as she continued to get ready to leave for the day.

"Look I just wanted to apologise for the things I said last night. I was a little drunk. I'm really sorry" Callie looked over at Arizona but didn't say anything for the longest time. She just continued to stare at the blonde who was looking at her with what Callie could only assume was regret in her eyes.

"Yeah well, lucky Alex was there to save the day right?" Callie knew that her voice sounded cold and she almost felt bad when she noticed Arizona flinch, but she couldn't afford to feel bad for Arizona anymore. She couldn't afford to feel ANYTHING for Arizona anymore.

"Yeah I guess. I threw up in his car. He wasn't too happy about that. I'm sure I'll be paying for that tonight" Arizona was trying to lighten the mood with a little humour but somehow it just seemed to make things worse. Callie's eyes darkened with anger as she slammed her locker shut.

"I have to go" and with that Callie was on her way out the door.

"Calliope, we were doing so well. I really want us to be friends. How can I fix this?" Arizona was almost in tears by this point and Callie felt her own expression soften.

"Just answer one question. Why Alex?" Callie desperately needed to know what was going through Arizona's mind. She knew that knowing would probably only make the pain worse but not knowing was driving her insane. Before Arizona had a chance to answer the door swung open and a voice interrupted them.

"What's taking you so long? I'm starving" Alex appeared in the doorway looking impatient.

"Oh hey Cal" he greeted Callie casually when he noticed her standing in the doorway. She didn't answer him; she simply grabbed her back and headed for the door. As she was passing through the doorway she couldn't help herself and she shoved Alex up against the door frame, bringing her face as close as she could get to his she whispered a warning to him.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you" were the only words that she said to him before angrily making her way towards the elevator.

Alex was standing still pressed up against the wall, his wide with shock as he turned to Arizona for some answers.

"What the hell was that about?" he shot her a worried glance while trying to straighten himself up.

"I have no idea" Arizona sighed to herself as she grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed towards Alex who was still standing dumbstruck in the doorway.

"Come on let's go home" Arizona gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before passing him and she headed towards the exit with Alex following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes!" Arizona jumped up off the couch, throwing her fists in the air and doing a little victory dance.

"You're a cheat! You said you hadn't played this before" Alex was a really sore loser. The two of them had been playing Wii sports for hours now and Arizona had been destroying him at every game. She hadn't lied when she told him she had not played this game before. In fact she had never played Wii sports, although she had played numerous other games on the Nintendo Wii.

"I'm a PEDS surgeon. Did you really think you could beat me at a child's game?" Arizona was still gloating around the living room when she was hit in the head with a pillow that had been thrown with force from the other side of the living room. She spun around to see Mark Sloan standing in her doorway with a giant grin on his face.

"I see you two have comfortably settled into your love nest" Mark casually made his way over to the couch, taking a beer off the table before taking a seat as far away from Alex as he could get.

"Hilarious Sloan, just hilarious" Arizona's tone was dripping with sarcasm as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"It's not a love nest" she heard Alex crumble to himself. He wasn't enjoying Mark's constant teasing of their new living arrangements.

"Tell that to Torres" Mark replied casually as he picked up the Wii remote. Arizona's interest peaked at the sound of her ex-girlfriend's name.

"What did you just say?" Arizona turned on him and she could tell that he was regretting ever saying anything. His eyes were wide with shock and his brow was furrowed with regret.

"Uh, nothing?" his answer seemed to escape his mouth in the form of a question. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get away with this but he knew he had to try. Arizona simply raised an unimpressed brow at him letting him know that he definitely would not be getting away with avoiding her questions.

"" Mark mumbled, hoping he wouldn't have to say it again. Alex choked on his beer, spraying the liquid in his mouth all over the place. Arizona rolled her eyes and shoved a napkin at the young Resident.

"Doing the what?" Alex's voice was cracking as he spoke due to the fact he was still recovering from choking only seconds before.

"WHY would she think that Mark?" Arizona was giving her fellow Attending the best stare down she could manage and honestly Mark find it to be quite effective.

"Don't look at me!" Mark threw his hands up in the air as if that would be enough to proclaim his innocence.

"Who should I be looking at Mark?" Arizona was standing with her hands on her hips glaring down at him. Mark had absolutely no idea why Arizona was so against becoming a mother, she certainly had the whole reprimanding a naughty child thing down pat.

"How about you try your roomie? He's the one who was using you purse as a condom dispenser" Arizona stared at Mark with confusion etched across her face before turning her questioning gaze toward Alex. The second she laid eyes on him she knew that Mark wasn't joking. His eyes were wide with shock as a look of realisation shot across his face.

"Oh God. I totally didn't even think" Alex trailed off as he thought back to the other night when he had run back inside the bar to get Arizona's purse only to find Callie holding onto one of the numerous condoms he had shoved in Arizona's bag before they had left the house that night.

"You didn't think what?" Arizona was desperate for answers now.

"Well when I took you out to the car after you went all mental patient on Callie and the hot OB you realised you forgot your bag. So I went inside to get it and I think Callie may have been through your bag because it was open when I picked it up off the table and she had it in her hands" Alex was looking extremely guilty by this point. It honestly hadn't even entered his mind that Callie would jump to that conclusion. He had thought that Callie knew Arizona and him for that matter well enough to know that her line of thinking was ridiculous.

"When did you put condoms in my bag?" most of that night was a little hazy for the blonde but she was sure she would remember seeing Alex stock up her purse with condoms.

"When you were road raging on that old lady in the BMW on the way to the club" Alex gave her a side smile hoping that it would give him a free pass. He always felt like a naughty child when Arizona was staring at him like this.

"Sneaky. Very sneaky Karev" she narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head before breaking into a side smile and throwing a pillow at him playfully. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and shrugged his shoulders as he managed to catch the pillow thrown his way.

"So when are you going to tell Torres that she got it wrong?" Mark asked casually while trying to set up a game on the Wii.

"I'm not" Arizona said matter of factly as she sat in between Mark and Alex, picking up the third Wii remote.

"What?"

"Huh?" both men were equally as surprised by the blonde's answer.

"It's not really any of her business. If she thinks I would trade in my Gold star lesbian card for Karev then she obviously doesn't know me the way I thought she did. No offense" her last statement was directed at Alex who simply shrugged his reply, letting her know that he wasn't offended.

"Yeah but she's upset. This really hurt her. She loves you" Mark had been a really good friend to Arizona since her and Callie split up. Arizona was surprised by how much support Mark had given her, she really didn't expect it but she was truly grateful.

"There are things that she wants Mark, things that she deserves, things that I just can't give her. She needs to move on" Arizona was now speaking softly as if she were trying to hold back the tears that were begging to be released.

"And if she thinks you've moved on it'll be easier for her to move on right? That's what all the smiling and extra perkiness has been about isn't it?" Mark was catching on to her plan and she didn't like it. She needed to shut him down before he figured it all out. She had come up with a plan to help Callie move on and she wasn't about to let Mark Sloan talk her out of it. She needed to fix what she had broken.

"Play the game Mark" Arizona was completely ignoring his last statement in the hope that he would drop it.

"This isn't your fault you know? You don't have to take on the roll of the bad guy here" she was doing her best to avoid Mark's gaze. This is why she hadn't shared her plans with anyone, she didn't want her friends trying to make her feel better about this situation because in Arizona's mind this was her fault and she was the bad guy.

"It's easier this way" Arizona finally made eye contact with Mark and in this moment she knew that he was going to support her here. Callie was his best friend and although he cared deeply for the perky blonde and they had become good friends Callie would always be his number one and her would always chose a path that would benefit Callie.

They both knew that this was the only way that Callie would be able to move on and not continue to torture herself over this break up. A break up is always easier when there is someone to blame, Arizona was stepping up to the plate and taking that blame and although Mark wished she wouldn't deep down he was grateful for her courage and selflessness.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks. Three weeks of watching Arizona move on without her. She didn't know how it happened or why but she did know that Arizona and Alex were a couple. They arrived together every morning and they left together every evening. One night last week Arizona was working a 36 hour shift and it happened to be Alex's day off yet Callie witnessed them getting into a car together after the blonde's shift had ended. They weren't very coupley, Callie had thankfully never witnessed any PDA between the two of them but she still hesitated before walking into any of the on-call rooms on the third floor. As much as she was trying to be okay with Arizona moving on she was most definitely not even going to attempt to be okay with seeing them in a compromising position.

When she first found out about Arizona and Alex she had been angry, beyond angry in fact. She had questioned her entire relationship with Arizona but one look in those beautiful blue eyes and she knew that it hadn't been a lie. Knowing this had made it much easier to accept the new situation and they had fallen in to a comfortable friendship, one where Arizona was never allowed to talk about Alex. Callie grinned at the thought of her first conversation with Arizona since Mark's party. She had simply walked up to the perky blonde and laid down the law. They would be friends, good friends, maybe even best friends but under no circumstances was Arizona to ever speak of her relationship with Alex, EVER. Of course Arizona had agreed and they had never spoken of it again.

Having Arizona Robbins as her best friend was certainly an upside to her hectic life these days but in all honesty some days it was torture. She didn't know where she found the strength to face Arizona every day and talk and laugh with her without wanting to die.

"Hey gorgeous" Callie felt a body slide up next to her and it suddenly hit her. Hayley was the reason, she was the reason Callie didn't want to die every time she saw Arizona. Callie and Hayley had spent the past three weeks taking things slow, they had been on a few dates and the Obstetrician had made it clear that she was interested but that she wanted Callie to be sure before anything really happened between the two of them.

"Hey. I thought you had the day off?" Callie was a little surprised to see Hayley but she was definitely pleased.

"I do, I was running some errands and I thought you might be hungry. I know you probably don't have time to stop and go to lunch with me but I brought you something" Hayley was extremely thoughtful. She was holding up a brown paper bag and offered it to Callie with a giant smile on her face. Callie blushed a little as she reached for the bag and leant in to give Hayley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" the orthopaedic surgeon missed being taken care of and it was strange but Hayley was thoughtful in the same ways that Arizona had been thoughtful. Of course the two women were extremely different but there was something about how kind they both were that really drew Callie in.

"Okay well I better be off. Enjoy your lunch" Hayley flashed another breath taking smile before turning on her heels to leave, before Callie knew what was happening she had shot her arm out and stopped the other woman from leaving. As Hayley spun back around to look at Callie questioningly the Latina pulled her closer and pressed their lips together.

The lips of the green eyed woman were soft and Callie felt her heart begin to race as they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss in the middle of the hospital, out in the open for everyone to see. When she pulled back from the kiss due to a lack of oxygen she laughed as she noticed Hayley was still standing there with her eyes closed and her lips puckered up, she was in a bit of a daze. When she opened her emerald green orbs and they connected with Callie's chocolate brown ones she let out a satisfied sigh causing Callie to smirk to herself.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Hayley's words caused a lump to grow in Callie's throat and she began to break out in a sweat when she realised she wasn't able to speak. However, it seemed like speaking wasn't all that necessary because the green eyed beauty had leant in once more for another kiss before making a swift exit. This time leaving Callie dazed and wanting more.

"You're not serious? Mark, that seem dangerous. I don't want to hurt you" Callie heard Arizona's voice as she rounded the corner. As she approached the lunch room she stopped to take a listen. At first it seemed as though Arizona was alone, that was until Callie heard another familiar voice.

"Come on Blondie just do it. Don't be such a baby" Mark said in a teasing voice to Arizona.

"But I'll have to take my shoes off. I don't want to take my shoes off" Arizona really could sound like a child some times. Mark groaned loudly and Callie could tell that he was becoming agitated.

"Seriously Robbins, take your dame shoes off and get on top of me!" Mark yelled at her and Callie couldn't believe her ears. The brunette distinctly heard to small thuds which she assumed were the sounds of Arizona's shoes hitting the ground and within seconds she heard another loud groan, but this time it wasn't an irritated groan but one of pleasure.

Callie though she was going to be sick as she heard the sounds of Mark groaning and sighing with pleasure.

"oh yeah, that's amazing. Aaah… right there. Ooh ooh. Keep going" Mark's voice was only getting louder and Callie decided that if this were really what it sounded like she needed to see it with her own eyes.

She quietly pushed the door open and she saw that Arizona was staring down at the floor with her arms crossed defiantly and it looked like she was marching up and down on the spot but Callie couldn't see Mark anywhere. That was until she moved closer and managed to squeeze into the room without them noticing her. Mark was lying on the floor, face down and Arizona was standing bare foot on his back.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Arizona froze on the spot at the sound of Callie's voice and spun around to look at her guiltily, her face turning a deep red colour.

"uh… ummm we were… just uh" the brunette was desperately trying to hold back her laughter as she watched Arizona flounder, trying to come up with a good explanation.

"No don't stop. Come on Torres! It took me forever to convince her to do this, don't distract her. Come on keep going" Mark reached up and awkwardly slapped Arizona on one of her toned calves.

"What exactly is it that you convinced her to do Mark?" Callie's amusement was evident in her voice.

"I put my back out the other day and I've been trying to get Robbins to step on it for days but she was being a big chicken" Mark spat out as he tried to turn his head to glare at Arizona who was still standing in the middle of his back

"I'm a doctor Mark! I took an oath to first do no harm" Arizona shot back at him and Callie noticed her dig her heel into Mark's back, a satisfied grin appearing on her face when he winced in pain.

"Jesus Robbins, relax okay. No need to get vicious" Mark's face was all crinkled in pain but it relaxed as Arizona began softly walking on his back once again like she had been before Callie had entered the room. Mark's satisfied groans filling the room once again.

"Will you stop making those noises, you're being ridiculous" Arizona gave him a swift kick to the head, not hard enough to hurt but enough to shock him and cause his body to shake with laughter. Callie just shook her head at her two best friends, the two of them had grown close over the past few months and Callie was happy that they were there for each other when she couldn't be.

"You're both ridiculous" Callie blurted out and continued laughing long after she had exited the lunch room, leaving Arizona and Mark to play patient and Chiropractor.

Callie's shift was just about to end and she was getting nervous because after the Latina had walked in on Arizona and Mark and their weirdness Callie had called Hayley to set up an official date. She had made her decision and she had decided to give things a go with the Obstetrician but now she was getting nervous and she was fumbling around with the button on her jeans when she heard the locker room door swing open.

"Wow! You look… Amazing" Callie turned to see Arizona staring at her, mouth hanging open. It made her heart skip a few beats to know that she could still garner this sort of reaction from her ex girlfriend. She wasn't particularly dressed up but she had done her hair extra curly and put a little more make up on than usual. She was wearing her black skinny jeans over a black leotard, topped off with her trademark leather jacket. The outfit was finished off with a few silver dangling necklaces and on her feet were her favourite black Louboutin heels.

"Uh, thanks" Callie felt her face burning and she knew that a deep red blush must have been creeping up her neck about to hit her cheeks any second now. This however did not deter Arizona who was still staring at her unabashedly.

"What's the occasion?" Arizona enquired in her usually perky tone.

"Ummm… I have a date" Callie felt a little awkward about discussing this with Arizona but she would have to tell her at some point so though it would be best to tell her now while she had the perfect opening.

"Oh? With Hayley?" Arizona was still smiling but Callie could have sworn she heard a hint of hurt, maybe even jealousy in Arizona's voice.

Callie didn't feel the need to vocalise her answer and instead simply nodded her reply. Arizona's smile never wavered.

"So you really like her huh?" the brunette did not like where this conversation was going and was intent on shutting it down before they got into an argument because if she were to argue with Arizona now there would be no chance of her having a good time with Hayley tonight.

"Arizona, we shouldn't do this" Callie tried cutting her off without seeming rude but Arizona just looked on at her, her face etched in confusion.

"Do what? Be friends? I thought we decided-"

"Oh no, we did. I just mean this. Talking about my date. I think it would be better for our friendship if we don't talk about who either of us is dating" Callie felt a shiver run through her body when she remembered who Arizona was dating.

"Right, okay. Well... I think Hayley's great and I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy" Arizona's smile had dropped a little and Callie saw a look of sadness flash in the blonde's eyes but it was gone quicker than it had appeared. The brunette just smiled her thanks and continued to touch up her makeup and fix her out fit.

The two women continued to dress and get ready to leave in silence. It wasn't a particularly awkward silence they just didn't really have anything left to say and trying to force a conversation would have made it awkward. Callie was done before Arizona and began to make her way toward the exit but before she left there was something she needed to say.

"Arizona?"

"Mmm" Arizona answered as she spun around from the bench where she was sitting.

"You deserve to be happy too. Alex is a good guy so…" Callie let the rest of her sentence trail off. She didn't really know what else to say.

"Callie, about that-"Arizona was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal an impatient looking Alex.

"What's taking so long? Come on, I've got an itch that needs scratching. I'll meet you in the car" it was obvious that Alex had not noticed Callie standing just behind the door when it opened and after he had stuck his head in he was gone again within a few seconds.

Callie heard Arizona gulp loudly and the brunette knew that her ex girlfriend was about to say something but she just couldn't hear it. It really made her feel sick to hear Alex speaking to the beautiful blonde that way but it really wasn't any of her business anymore and she was going to be late for her date with Hayley if she didn't get out of there now.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she didn't wait for Arizona to reply. She simply made a swift exit without looking back. Arizona would always be important to Callie, she was even fast becoming her best friend but she had to focus on moving forward and that meant keeping her mind on Hayley and not on what Arizona and Alex Karev would be doing tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's about time. What were you doing in there?" Alex asked Arizona impatiently as he took her bag from her and threw it over his shoulder. Alex came off as a real jerk most of the time but since they had been living together Arizona had come to realise that he was actually quite kind hearted. He definitely needed to do something about the way that he spoke to people but the blonde assumed that his rudeness was actually his defence mechanism.

"I was talking to Callie" Arizona stated simply while making her way towards the elevator.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise" the annoyed expression on the young Residents face faded and one of guilt and regret replaced it.

"It's fine. So where too tonight?" Arizona asked, trying to change the subject as they entered the elevator and she pushed the button.

"We don't have to go out, if you want to go talk to Callie" Alex shrugged his shoulders. He was staring at his shoes, never one to be comfortable with his sensitive nature. Arizona smiled at the thought of Alex giving up getting laid tonight because he was thinking about her feelings.

"She's got a date" Alex shot his head towards Arizona. His eyes wide in shock.

"With the OB?" he enquired and Arizona could tell that he was a little disappointed to find out that Callie was dating again. All of their friends were disappointed and they had all made it quite clear to both Arizona and Callie that they thought the couple were making a huge mistake.

"Don't look do sad Karev. Hayley Daniels seems like she could be a good fit for Calliope" Arizona wasn't sure whether she was trying to convince Alex or herself that Callie dating was a good thing.

"I was thinking Kulitos. I know how much you love their cocktails" he shot Arizona a lopsided smile as he not so subtly changed the subject. It was times like these she was extremely grateful for the new found friend she had in Alex Karev.

When Arizona had broken up with Callie and was forced to live on her own again she was dreading that more than anything. It seemed that fate had other plans and as Lexie and Alex broke up, it turns out that the Resident didn't feel comfortable sharing a house with his ex, her sister and the Chief. She didn't really know why she had offered Alex a place to stay, one day it had just slipped out and to her surprise he had accepted. They two of them had been having a ball living together, Arizona almost felt like a child again. She and Alex would play video games until all hours of the night because it turns out that Alex wasn't a great sleeper either. They drank beer and watched TV and on the odd occasion they would hit the town together.

Alex had insisted Arizona come out with him because he needed a 'wingman'. Of course she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea but if she didn't go out with him she would simply be sitting at home alone pining over Callie so she had decided to go. Funnily enough they had a great time, dancing and drinking. Alex had even managed to pick up a girl that he eventually brought home. When the morning came, Arizona rushed into his room screaming something about an emergency and the two of them managed to swiftly get rid of the girl.

The next week Alex had decided that he would play 'wingman'. Their plan was of course successful and Arizona had brought home a stunning red head, she wasn't Callie but she was beautiful and the sex was satisfying. The next morning Alex pulled the same trick that Arizona had the week before and the red head was sent packing without so much as a kiss goodbye. Alex and Arizona had been perfecting this little routine for weeks now. They would go out almost every night and one of them or sometimes both of them would bring someone home, only to kick them out with an elaborate scheme the next morning.

Tonight was to be another one of those nights. They had arrived at Kulito's bar around 8pm; they liked to start early, especially when they had an early shift the next day. Upon entering the bar they greeted the doorman and a few of the bar staff before taking their usual booth in the corner. They always started their nights off with a few cocktails and some dancing. The dancing was their 'thing'. It was the thing that caught everybody's attention and allowed for them to have their pick of pretty much any of the ladies in the room. Kulito's had quickly become their favourite night spot because it was always filled with women and there was a fairly even gay to straight ratio.

"What about her?" Alex motioned toward a petite red head sitting at the bar.

"Why is it you always seem to set me up with the red heads?" it was part of their game that each of them would pick the other's conquest for the night. Alex seemed to always pick the red heads for her.

"Because their kinky. I'm just looking out" Alex raised his hands innocently. He was right though; her last few sexual encounters with red heads had been insanely hot

"Okay fine. The red head it is. You can have her" she smirked as she pointed to a tall brunette.

"Done!" Alex replied a little too quickly. Arizona laughed at his eagerness. She had seen a couple of cute blonde's wandering around but had decided upon the pretty brunette because the last time she picked out a blonde for him he hadn't seemed all that interested. She assumed that he had had enough blonde's for one lifetime and to her great relief he never pointed out any curvy Latina's.

Alex and Arizona spent the next hour drinking and dancing amongst themselves. They weren't in any particular hurry to close the deal on tonight's ladies of choice. The thrill of the chase was actually the best part for them so they liked to take their time.

Callie and Hayley had gone to dinner at this new Italian restaurant a few blocks away from Hayley's apartment. The restaurant was amazing, very romantic and the food was fantastic. The conversation had flowed effortlessly between the two women and before they knew it they had been sitting there in the restaurant for two hours. They'd asked for the cheque and when it arrived Callie had insisted on paying, after all it was she who had initiated this date so she would be the one paying for it.

Hayley didn't put up too much of a fight; she had agreed to allow Callie to pay for their meals if the orthopaedic surgeon agreed to join her for a few drinks at the cocktail bar down the street. Callie didn't have to be at work until lunch time tomorrow and truly she wasn't ready for this night to be over so she gladly accepted Hayley's offer.

They exited the restaurant and began walking the few blocks toward the bar. Hayley nonchalantly reached for Callie's hand and they walked slowly, chatting away with their fingers entwined comfortably. Callie didn't think she would ever feel comfortable walking down the street holding hands with anyone ever again after Arizona and yet here she was with this beautiful woman and she had to admit it to herself, it was nice. It was very, very nice.

It took them barely fifteen minutes to reach the bar and when they stepped inside Callie couldn't help but gasp at how amazing it looked inside. The music was pumping an intense beat and there were people drinking, dancing and chatting away happily. She honestly couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had never been here before.

"What are you having?" Hayley leant in close to speak to Callie over the sound of the music. The Latina felt a shiver run down her spine at the feel of Hayley's lips so close to her ear.

"Uh, I'll have a bourbon and coke" Callie managed to stutter out.

"Why don't you go and grab us a table while I get the drinks?" It seemed as though Hayley had not missed the reaction she had caused in Callie and she gave a sexy little smirk before rushing off to the bar.

Callie began weaving her way through the crowd of people and was lucky enough to find an empty booth without having to look too hard. She slipped in to the booth and made herself comfortable as she took a good look around, trying to get a read on the people here. She noticed that there were a lot of women in this bar, a lot of very attractive women. At first she thought that it must have been a gay bar but with another quick glance around the room she did see a number of hetero couples getting their groove on. As she continued to study the patrons of the bar her eyes came upon some distinctly familiar blonde curls that were bouncing around in the middle of the dance floor.

It was just Callie's luck that Arizona would be here. The brunette couldn't take her eyes off the dancing blonde as she was being sandwiched between Alex Karev and a sexy red head. She couldn't help but feel an immense sense of jealousy flood through her veins. Arizona was having fun, it seemed as though she was having far more fun than they ever had together. The blonde had never really wanted to go out during their relationship, always preferring to stay at home or go out and do coupley things like see a movie or go on a picnic. So in a way this was a side to Arizona Robbins she had never really seen before and she had to admit, it was hot. Extremely hot.

"Callie?" she was broken out of her thoughts by Hayley speaking to her. She hadn't even noticed her date slip into the booth and was now offering her a drink.

"Huh?" Callie was a little dazed and was finding it hard to focus.

"What are you…? Oh!" the smile on Hayley's face quickly fell as she followed Callie's eyes to where Arizona and Alex were dancing.

"Do you want to go?" Hayley offered, placing a gently hand on Callie's shoulder.

"No. I'm fine. We're here to have a good time so let's not let ex-girlfriends and their play things ruin that okay?" Callie put on her best fake smile eliciting a nervous grin from Hayley that made her heart beat faster.

Callie noticed that there were two shots of Tequila sitting in front of her as well as a glass of bourbon and coke. She smiled at Hayley before downing her first shot, taking a swig of her bourbon to wash it down before downing the second shot. To her surprise Hayley was quick to do the same. The following few minutes were spent in awkward silence as they both looked around the room, intent on looking anywhere but at each other.

"You know they're not really together right?" Hayley was the first to break the silence. Callie's head snapped towards her date in shock. Of all things Hayley could have said about Arizona, that was the last thing she expected her to say.

"I know" Callie's reply was barely a whisper. Of course she knew that Arizona an Alex weren't really together. It really was the most ridiculous pairing in the world. Of course at first she had freaked out and made herself sick with thoughts of Arizona and Alex together but the more the thought about it the more ridiculous it became, not to mention the fact that Arizona could never actually say that they were together. Callie knew the PEDS surgeon better than anyone else in this world and once she got over the initial shock of the whole situation she saw right through Arizona's façade.

"Wait… What? You know? Hayley was completely shocked by Callie's admission.

"Yeah. I know Arizona. Better than she thinks" Callie really didn't want to be talking about this with Hayley or anyone for that matter but she knew it was bound to come up eventually so it was best to get it over with now.

"So why pretend you don't know?" by the look on the OB's face she really didn't understand Callie's actions. Callie gave a big sigh before giving her the quickest answer possible.

"It's easier this way. Arizona needs to know that I've moved on in order for her to move on and she thinks that by playing the role of the bad guy it'll be easier for me to move on and honestly? It is easier" Callie hated to admit this but she was grateful that Arizona was so willingly playing the role of the bad guy here. Deep down Callie knew that it wasn't really the blonde's fault but she also knew that Arizona needed it to happen this way, so the brunette let it play out like it had.

"That's messed up" Hayley let out a breathy laugh in reply to Callie's rambling. The Latina breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't scared off her beautiful date. She really did want things to work between them so she felt that being honest here was the best way to ensure that they had a chance.

"You know what's messed up? We've been here for 45 minutes, you look incredibly hot and I still haven't had a chance to dance with you" Callie shot Hayley her best seductive smile as she held out her hand for the other woman to take. It must have worked because the green eyed beauty leapt out of the booth dragging Callie onto the dance floor and within minutes was wrapped up in Callie's tight embrace as they moved along to the sensual beat.

Arizona had noticed Callie and Hayley sitting in the booth to the left of the dance floor as she danced away with Alex and the two women they had honed in on for the night. As soon as she had laid eyes on her gorgeous ex she knew that it was time to pull out the show stopper in their plan. They didn't usually end the night so early or abruptly but she knew that having Callie in the room with her date would put a damper on her 'game'.

She gave Alex the signal and he nodded eagerly, he didn't seem to have any complaints about getting this show on the road earlier than usual. Arizona had found out that the red head's name was Hannah and she was a law student. The rest of what Hannah had said about herself had gone completely in one ear and out the other. Arizona pulled the young woman in impossibly closer as she began a slow grinding to the music. The blonde could see the arousal flash in Hannah's pretty eyes and she knew she had her right where she wanted her. A few more sensual moves like that, a passionate kiss and a few seductive words later Arizona was heading out of the club with Hannah following close behind her.

Arizona and Alex always left separately so the blonde decided that she would go first, leaving Alex in the club to tie up his loose ends before heading back to their place. Hannah was far less shy than any of the previous girls Arizona had picked up at this bar. She already had her hands all over Arizona's body and they were barely two feet from the club. Arizona hurriedly waved down a cab knowing that if they didn't hurry up and get back to the house they would end up having some very public sex.

The fifteen minute cab ride consisted of them kissing passionately in the back seat, Hayley was clearly an exhibitionist because at the beginning of the cab ride her slender hand was resting lightly on Arizona's left knee but as they pulled up outside Arizona's place the blonde had noticed that the red head's fingers were millimetres away from her panty covered core. She was drawing light circles on Arizona's inner thigh that was making the blonde's head spin. The cab driver must have gotten quite a show too because when she went to pay him he insisted that it was on the house.

Not particularly caring much about the cab driver the two women rushed inside the house leaving a trail of clothing from the front door all the way up the stairs and into Arizona's bedroom. As they entered the bedroom Hannah pulled away from Arizona and went on to sprawl herself out on the blonde's king size bed.

Arizona had to take a minute to compose herself. She was so completely turned on that if she didn't take a moment to relax and gain her composure this whole thing would be over in a matter of seconds. She turned around closing the door behind her, allowing herself to take a few deep breathes before turning around to see the hottest thing in the world. The red head had decided not to wait for Arizona and was currently lying in the middle of the bed touching herself. Arizona thought she might cum on the spot, the sounds of Hannah sighing with pleasure along with the vision of her touching herself was making Arizona so wet she was becoming uncomfortable.

"You're not going to wait for me?" Arizona grinned as the red head opened her eyes at the sound of her voice. However she didn't stop her ministrations.

"Feel free to take over" Hannah's voice was laced with pure sex.

Arizona slowly made her way over to the bed. Crawling up towards the amazing body that was spread out for her taking. Hannah was lying flat on her back with both of her knees bent with one hand down between her thighs and the other tweaking her left nipple. Arizona moved up closer so that she was sitting in between the other woman's legs and she leant forward to rest her elbows on the now panting beauty's knees.

"I think I like the view from here" Arizona was more than enjoying the show. When she brought girls home she didn't usually engage in a lot of foreplay, they usually had sex and then Arizona pretended to sleep until it was time to kick them out.

Hannah continued pleasuring herself and Arizona could tell that her orgasm was about to hit her when she saw the young woman's body start to convulse.

"That's enough" Arizona commanded as she steadied the other woman's hand, not allowing her to fall over the edge. The blonde was enjoying watching but she didn't want Hannah to reach he orgasm by her own hand, no she would be sent swirling into a state of bliss my the Robbins method and only the Robbins method.

Crawling her way up the toned body of the woman lying naked in her bed, she began placing soft wet kisses up the length of her amazing body. Arizona was actually a little shocked at how amazing Hannah's body was, at the club she had been gorgeous but her outfit hadn't really done her justice. As Arizona reached Hannah's glorious breasts she didn't hesitate to take one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking feverishly causing a sexy moan to escape the red heads lips. Hannah's hands began wandering down Arizona's bare back caressing her gently and causing the blonde's arousal to heighten.

"You are so sexy" Arizona stifled the red head's words by moving up to capture Hannah's plump lips in a heated kiss; she also shifted her body so that her right knee was firmly pressing against Hannah's dripping core. This new position also allowed for Arizona to grind down on the red heads toned thigh. As their tongues continued to battle for dominance inside Hannah's mouth they found themselves creating a pleasurable rhythm with their bodies. Both women were breathing heavily and their movements were becoming frantic, Arizona felt the sudden urge to taste the younger woman and quickly slid down in the bed causing Hannah to release a groan of disapproval that was instantly replaced with a pleasurable moan as Arizona's mouth latched onto her clit and began sucking.

"Oh my god. That feels amazing" Arizona liked that Hannah was very complimentary and it spurred her on.

There was no teasing, all of the teasing for the night had already been done and now both women just needed to feel their release. Arizona's tongue expertly traced fast circles around her lovers clit before swiftly dipping down into her core and within seconds it was back to circling her clit. She continued this cycle over and over again until she felt that Hannah's body couldn't take anymore. She drew Hannah's clit into her mouth, sucking on it hard and allowing her teeth to graze it lightly as she reached up and delved two fingers deep inside the red heads sopping wet centre.

"Right there, you are so fucking amazing!" Hannah was getting louder as her pleasure increased and a smirk was firmly set upon Arizona's face.

Arizona set a steady pace as her strong fingers pumped in and out. Her tongue continuing to pleasure Hannah's hard nub but her ministrations were halted when she felt the red head pulling her up the bed,

"Come up here" Arizona reluctantly climbed up her lover's sweat glistened body as she found herself caught in a passionate kiss. Hannah moaned loudly when she tasted herself on Arizona tongue and the blonde felt her heart beat even faster in anticipation as she noticed Hannah's hand wandering down in between them.

"Oh god!" Hannah had entered Arizona with two fingers and was quickly picking up the rhythm that Arizona had set with her own fingers inside the other woman. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm as they used their hips to get better angles. Arizona desperate for release added a third finger to her pumping hand in and out of Hannah's core and moved her thumb up to swipe over her lovers clit, to Arizona's delight Hannah followed her actions and with only a few strokes they were both falling over the edge.

"I'm so close. Faster!" Arizona gave in to Hannah's request and picked up the pace. The red head's orgasm hit her hard and the sight before Arizona and the feel of her lovers juices flowing out over her hand was enough to send her spinning into orgasm as well.

The couple rode out their orgasms together and they kissed languidly as they came down from their high. Hayley was the first to remove her fingers from Arizona's centre and the blonde watched on in amazement as the red head lifter her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, moaning in the sexiest way imaginable. Arizona had to one up her and without a second though she was back down the other end of the bed licking up her lovers juices with her skilled tongue. It didn't take much for Hannah to feel another intense orgasm taking over her whole body, Arizona smirked to herself as Hannah came in her mouth a second time and she moaned as she felt the other woman's warm juices flow into her mouth.

"THAT was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life" Hannah let out a surprised laugh as she was trying her best to calm her breathing. Arizona was well and truly spent and as she crawled back up the bed and pulled the sheet up to cover her body she didn't pull away when Hannah turned to snuggle into her. Both women drifted off to sleep, completely sated and for the first time in a long time Arizona didn't feel so alone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Robbins!" Alex called from the kitchen. He'd been waiting for her for twenty minutes, if she didn't coming down the stairs this very instant they were definitely going to be late. Luckily for him Arizona happened to be his boss so it was unlikely that he would be in too much trouble.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" Alex directed his question to the young red head sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal, nose deep in a legal case study.

"I don't know she's turned the entire bedroom upside down looking for something" Hannah answered him without looking up from what she was reading.

Alex had gotten used to waking up to find Hannah mulling around the kitchen in her underwear or cluttering the dining room table with her legal textbooks. Arizona had been 'dating' Hannah for a little over six months now, they weren't too serious but they had fun together and Alex had fun hanging out with the two of them. Not to mention the fact that Hannah had a lot of hot friends whom she was kind enough to introduce him to.

Arizona finally came running down the stairs looking scattered and dishevelled. She found her way in to the kitchen before grabbing the two pieces of toast that had been left on the counter for her and making her way to the front door with only a grunt towards the two people already occupying the kitchen. Hannah smirked at Arizona's retreating form before quickly turning back to her reading.

"Did you not put out last night or something? Cos she looks stressed" Alex's comment was half for the purpose of teasing Hannah and half because he was a little scared to go to work today knowing that Arizona was in a bad mood.

"Not that it's any of your business but I did put out last night. Twice!" she grinned at him mischievously before jumping off the breakfast bar stool and heading up stairs.

Alex shook his head and threw Hannah's dirty bowl in the sink before grabbing his bag off the table. Hearing the sound of Arizona honking the car horn incessantly was enough to make him sprint out of the house. It certainly was going to be an interesting day at work.

Arizona couldn't believe her luck today. First she had misplaced her research notes for the board meeting this morning and ended up being twenty minutes late for said meeting, then three of the nurses on her floor had come down with some sort of stomach bug so she was short staffed. For some unknown reason she had been assigned every single one of the incompetent interns that the hospital had in its program and to add to her list of troubles she had just found out that she would be working on a case with Hayley Daniels.

Not to get the wrong idea, Arizona liked Hayley. She thought the brunette was a fantastic doctor and she really was a sweet person, she was funny and charming not to mention beautiful but it didn't stop Arizona from wanting to strangle her every time she saw the ring Calliope had put on her finger. Things had progressed quickly between Hayley and Callie, apparently the two of them shared the same vision when it came to the future and just last week Callie had popped the question. Well it hadn't actually been a proposal as such, it was more like a commitment ring, a big fat diamond commitment ring that could blind you if you looked to intensely at it.

Arizona had been a little shocked of course, she wasn't expecting this so soon. She thought she would have more time to get used to the idea but the world was inevitably out to get her and decided to spring this on her now. She didn't know why she was so upset; she had been the one to suggest that Hayley and Callie would be a good match for one another. She had been the one to end their relationship because she didn't want children and yet somehow she still felt hurt and a little betrayed at how happy Callie seemed to be. The blonde had been dating Hannah who was great, she was fun and carefree. She was surprisingly intelligent and Arizona found her to be quite a good conversationalist but better than that she seemed to view the world the same way that Arizona did. She didn't want children but she did want to find someone to share her life with, someone to go on vacations with and stay up all night making love to. Hannah had passed the bar exam the day that she and Arizona had met, she was at Kulito's to celebrate when she had run into Arizona. The two of them had yet to have a conversation about where their relationship was going because Arizona had been successfully putting it off. Luckily for her Hannah wasn't the pushy type, she wasn't a needy person and to be honest she had enough on her plate what with being a first year Associate at a prestigious law firm and all.

Callie's recent proposal had caused Arizona to think about her future and she had decided to have the talk with Hannah. She didn't know where that talk would lead but she decided that tonight would be the night to bring it up and whatever will be will be.

Arizona's relationship with Callie hadn't been all bad these past six months. In fact they had become quite good friends, of course they had their moments where they would snap at one another or lash out at each other for no apparent reason and Arizona often found herself ogling her hot ex-girlfriend but all in all they had formed a healthy friendship. They were able to go out together and have a good time without ruining everyone's night by fighting; they even did things alone, just the two of them. Just last week Callie had managed to talk her into going car shopping with her. Apparently she had tried going with Hayley the week before but it ended in disaster, Mark had offered his services but Callie had insisted that Arizona was the only person for the job.

It turns out their day car shopping had been great, Arizona had always found Callie's love of cars to be badass and had always done her best to at least pretend to be listening when the brunette rattled on about the specifics of each vehicle. Arizona smiled to herself as she realised the two of them had come a long way, whilst they weren't together anymore they were still in each other's lives and were actually for the most part, best friends.

"Arizona! There you are. I'm so sorry I'm late. I had an emergency surgery on a woman with an abnormal uterus. She almost bled out in the delivery room. It still amazes me how women can go through an entire pregnanct without so much as one prenatal exam" Hayley was clearly riled up over the situation and Arizona could definitely see where she was coming from, working in PEDS Arizona had to deal with a lot of sick babies with conditions that could have been prevented or at least helped if only the mother had had a prenatal exam.

"I know what you mean. We have a free clinic downstairs so there really is no excuse for these women to be putting their own lives as well as their babies in danger by not having prenatal exams" Arizona found this sort of behaviour to be careless parenting and it was something that made her extremely mad on a daily basis.

"Exactly. Okay, so I have here Sarah Whitfield, 24 weeks pregnant. " Arizona liked the fact that Hayley was friendly and easy to talk to yet she was all business at work, they worked well together but she was a little confused as she took the file from the brunette.

"You want to take the baby out at 24 weeks?" it had been a long time since Arizona had worked on a premature baby. In recent months most of her patients have been over the age of two.

"No" Arizona was getting a little annoyed now. If this was one of those 'let's scrape Dr. Robbins' brain for a diagnosis' type things she was going to be very mad. A number of doctors in the hospital had taken to seeking her and Lexie Grey out in order to brain storm a clinical diagnosis that was stumping them. Whilst it was flattering to be seen as someone with great skill and knowledge, she had just handed off a surgery to another Paediatric surgeon because she was told this case was urgent.

"Then why do you need me?" Arizona was confused as to why she had been called to consult on a pregnant woman; she dealt with children not their mothers.

"The fetus has diaphragmatic hernia" Arizona was still unsure of exactly what the Obstetrician was asking of her.

"Okay, but unless you're planning on taking the fetus out which I can't see why you would, I don't see how I can help you" there was nothing Arizona wanted more than to be able to help this woman and her baby but the fact of the matter is she's a Paediatric surgeon and technically her potential patient doesn't exist yet.

"I want you to perform surgery on the fetus. In utero"

Four hours later and Arizona was still pacing around her office trying to think through all of the options available for the patient Hayley had come to her with. There were a number of paths they could take but Arizona was in a state of panic because she wasn't really sure she was the right person for this.

Standing outside the PEDS surgeon's office stood some nosey nurses, a few curious interns, Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey and Jackson Avery. They were all watching the panicking blonde with amusement through the large glass window in her office.

"Ten bucks says that's about Torres and Daniels" Avery grins as he propositions the other Residents for a bet.

"Nah, her and Callie are like friends now. I think they're actually starting to believe the lies they've been telling themselves. It's something else. Maybe she lost her roller shoes, I saw her have a meltdown over them once" Cristina piped in.

"Maybe she's having problems with the new girlfriend" Meredith shrugs as she offers up her own suggestion.

"Will you losers stop gossiping? She's freaking out over a surgery. Its obvious look, she's pacing, she's talking to herself. All clear signs of a pre surgery freak out" everyone looked over to where Alex was standing on the other side of the nurses' station. All of them giving him a looked that showed none of them were buying his theory.

Avery noticed Callie rounding the corner and nudged Meredith to get her attention who in turn nudged Cristina to alert her of the orthopaedic Attendings presence. Avery and Meredith did a terrible job of pretending to be working when Callie approached, Cristina didn't even try to hide the fact that she was gawking at Arizona in amusement.

"What's going on in there?" Callie asked curiously.

"She's having a meltdown" Cristina informed her nonchalantly. Callie raised an eyebrow as is asking for an explanation.

"Avery thinks she's freaking out over you and green eyes. Mer thinks she's got problems with the lawyer but I said she probably just misplaced her roller shoes" Cristina didn't miss the reprimanding looks she received from Meredith and Avery as she blurted everything out to her roommate.

"Do you people not have anything better to do with your time? Seriously, ridiculous" Callie shook her head as she made her way over to Arizona's office and knocked lightly before entering.

The congregation of people standing outside the PEDS surgeon's office turned their attention back to the blonde who was now conversing with the Orthopaedic surgeon that had just entered her office. They all watched for a few minutes, everyone hoping to see something juicy.

"Ergh… Karev was right. Callie's writing on the board. Classic pre surgery freak out" it seems that Cristina was bored with the events that had unfolded and after shutting the file in her hand hastily she stalked of down the corridor.

"I totally thought that was going to be more eventful" the disappointment was evident in his voice as he and Meredith also began walking down the corridor.

"Maybe next time"


	13. Chapter 13

"Arizona?" Callie entered her ex-girlfriend's office cautiously. Arizona was still pacing up and down clearly oblivious to Callie's presence. She was muttering thing like "Damn Daniels" and "I'm a Paediatric surgeon".

"Ari, are you okay?" Callie couldn't contain her laughter when Arizona jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of her voice.

"Jesus Calliope, you scared the jelly beans out of me" Arizona was glaring at Callie who was doubled over with laughter.

"It's not funny. You know I how much I hate being snuck up on" Callie instantly stopped laughing at the sight of the adorable pout forming on Arizona's lips.

"I'm sorry. I just came in to see if you needed anything. You looked like you were having a freak out" Callie offered as sympathetically as she could, a small smile still gracing her gorgeous features.

"Yeah well, your fiancé…"

"It's a commitment ring! Why does nobody get that?" Callie interrupted the blonde. She had given Hayley a commitment ring to signify her commitment to their future together. They had no plans to get married right now; in fact Callie had no plans to marry EVER. The brunette had married George and had planned to marry Arizona, both of which had ended in disaster so Callie had decided that marriage simply wasn't for her.

"Okay, well your commitment ring recipient just dumped her patient on me. Do I look like an OB/GYN to you? No! Because I'm a Paediatric surgeon, this is the face of a Paediatric surgeon" Arizona was freaking out again and if it had been anyone else in the room with her they wouldn't have known what to do but Callie always knew how to calm the neurotic blonde.

"What exactly does an OB/GYN look like Arizona?" Callie was endlessly amused by this situation but was doing her best to hide it.

"All tall and brunette-ish with big flashy non-engagement rings" Arizona was clearly frustrated with Hayley and it was taking everything Callie had not to laugh at Arizona's outrageous ranting.

"Oh I see"

"And you know what else they are? They're sneaky! They trick you into looking at a file and then spring it on you that they want you to do a surgery you've never seen let alone performed. THEN when you try to say no they tell you that you actually have no choice because the mother is only 15 and is now your patient anyway" Arizona was almost yelling by the end of her rant and Callie was finding it less and less funny by the second.

"She just wants what's best for the patient and you Arizona are what's best" Callie was hoping that praising Arizona's medical skills would be enough to appease the blonde. She was wrong.

"Don't try and butter me up, just admit it. OB/GYN's are sneaky little tricksters who like to palm off their patients on unsuspecting Paediatric surgeons" Arizona was being awfully specific and although she had yet to name Hayley directly Callie knew that this was a little more personal for Arizona than she was letting on.

"Okay fine. They're sneaky little tricksters who are to get the innocent PEDS surgeons. Happy?" Callie knew that the best way to end this discussion was to agree with the usually perky blonde.

"Yes, thank you" Arizona slumped down in her large office chair. It was comically too big for her; she almost got swallowed up in it every time she sat in it.

"Okay. Well now that we have that out the way. What do you say I help you brainstorm?" Callie spoke softly, a little afraid that Arizona would turn her down. She hated to admit it but she had truly missed brainstorming with Arizona over cases either of them might have been having difficulty with.

"You would do that?" the blonde was a little taken aback by Callie's offer but she was grateful nonetheless and if truth be told she could really use another brain to help her decide what to do.

"Sure. Tell me what the problem is"

Arizona began explaining the case to Callie and as she did so the brunette began scribbling things on the white board.

"So basically now you just have to decide whether to go open or in utero" Callie stated possibly a little too nonchalantly than she had meant to.

The two surgeons had been brain storming ideas for hours now. They had come up with plenty of options and numerous plans of attack for every option suggested. It was almost 2am and Callie could tell that Arizona was exhausted.

"Oh really? That's it? You make it seem so simple Calliope. Maybe you'd like to perform the surgery?" Arizona snapped at Callie. She was becoming extremely frustrated with the situation and Callie was the only person around to take it out on.

"Come one let's go over it one more time then we'll call it a night okay?" Callie was doing her very best to keep Arizona's spirits up even though she herself was beyond exhausted. She was supposed to meet Hayley and some of her friends from college for dinner but had gotten caught up brain storming with Arizona. She had texted Hayley to let her know and she'd seemed fine with it but for some reason Callie still felt a little guilty, just not guilty enough to leave Arizona alone while she was freaking out.

"Okay. Option 1 is the open procedure where the uterus is opened and the necessary fetal parts are exposed. I pull the bowel down and patch the diaphragm then the fetus is tucked back in place and the pregnancy continues to term" Arizona rattles off the first option in an almost trance like state. She was thinking so intensely that Callie doubted that an explosion could break her concentration. It was almost as if the blonde were performing the surgery in her mind. Callie had no doubt that she was.

"And option 2?" Callie prompted the blonde

"Surgery through the uterine wall, using fiber optics, needles and miniature instruments to pull the bowl down and patch the diaphragm. I'm not so confident with this one. I'm not sure I have the skill to manoeuvre the instruments correctly without causing further damage" Callie knew that Arizona was having a hard time deciding what which procedure to and most of her concern was because she had convinced herself she wasn't skilled enough to pull it off.

"Arizona you have years of experience with tiny patients. As a paediatric surgeon, you're used to it. You're used to working with magnification and small instruments. You can do this" performing the surgery was going to be the easiest part for Arizona, it was convincing herself that she was good enough is what was proving problematic.

Callie let her words sink in for a little while as she shuffled around the room, stretching to try and keep herself awake. She sat down on the couch for a little minute while she waited for Arizona to speak again. It didn't take long before Callie was drifting off to sleep, the sound of Arizona pacing up and down and muttering to herself was somehow soothing to her.

"I've got it!" Callie almost slid off the couch at the sound of Arizona's raised voice.

"Huh? What? Got what?" Callie was a little dazed, not exactly sure what was going on or how long she had been napping.

"I think I've got an idea" Arizona was beaming at Callie now, her epically blue eyes were sparkling and her dimples were out in full force.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Callie smirked; she had really had a blast tonight hanging out with Arizona. She had missed her more than she had realised and she made a mental note to make sure they hung out more often.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to tie off the fetus' trachea instead of repairing the hernia? Doing this would cause the fetus' lungs to begin to fill normally with fluid, forcing the intruding organs back into the abdominal space and once the baby is born I would then repair the hernia. It's sure to work for the fetus and it's less invasive for the mother" Arizona looked like a kid on Christmas morning and Callie just couldn't keep the grin off of her face either.

"I would say you're a genius Arizona Robbins"


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona had spent the past three days since her brainstorming session with Callie going over the procedure with Derek and then with Hayley who seemed genuinely impressed. Once she had gotten the nod of approval from them both she proceeded to go over the procedure in depth with Alex and Cristina. Alex would soon be starting his PEDS fellowship if all went well and Cristina Yang was one of the best surgeons Arizona had even seen so it really wouldn't hurt to have her around. Arizona hadn't really planned on having anyone except Alex with her when she performed the surgery but Sarah had been presenting with a slight arrhythmia in the last day or so. The Paediatric surgeon had initially intended to ask Teddy to sit in on her surgery to keep an eye on the mother's heart but since Cristina had walked up to her and asked to be present for the procedure she thought she might as well kill two birds with one stone by allowing Cristina to witness a groundbreaking surgery whilst having a capable heart surgeon present for the sake of the patient.

Cristina technically wasn't a cardio thoracic surgeon since she had yet to actually start her fellowship and yet Arizona felt that she was enough of a heart surgeon for this situation.

"Then we tie off the trachea right?" Alex questioned as they went through the procedure for the umpteenth time this evening. Arizona appreciated how thorough Alex was, he was generally quite an arrogant surgeon but he knew his limitations and it surprised Arizona when he had asked her to go through the procedure with him at home.

"And this causes the lungs to begin to fill normally with fluid, forcing the intruding organs back into the abdominal space. We've been over this twenty million times already. What are you? Dense or something?" Cristina had over heard them talking about going over the procedure again and had invited herself over to join them. It seemed though that she was getting frustrated with the way in which Alex and Arizona insisted going over every detail with a fine tooth comb. She was definitely a little more a by the seat of your pants type surgeon.

"You are both correct and once the baby is born we'll be able to repair the hernia fully" Arizona was grinning at the two Residents proudly. She had found in recent time that although she loved surgery and the knowledge that she and her scalpel could save a life, she found teaching gifted young surgeons to be just as rewarding.

"Great. Now who's going to try and beat me at this game?" Mark called out from his usual seat on the lounge. Arizona was beginning to wonder whether Mark had actually moved in to her house. If he kept showing up like this she was going to start asking him to pay rent.

Arizona had been spending a lot of time with Alex, Mark and Cristina. It certainly made for an unusual foursome but somehow it worked for them. Mark found himself hanging out at Arizona's place more and more often due to the fact that Callie was usually busy spending time with Hayley when she wasn't working on her cartilage research. Cristina had also in recent times taken to showing up randomly to 'hang out' probably due to the fact that Meredith and Derek were about to have a baby which limited Meredith's Tequila intake.

"You really are kind of a legend you know that Robbins?" Mark slapped her butt as she managed to squeeze onto the couch beside him

"This I know. But honestly I don't think I could have done it without Calliope's help" everyone always went a little silent whenever she mentioned Callie's name. She knew that none of them agreed with her decision to end things with her ex so they usually just didn't talk about it, it was the only way to avoid arguments. An awkward silence fell over the group until Mark decided to break the silence.

"They're trying for a baby you know?" he blurted almost involuntarily. Arizona did her best not to react with horror. Maybe Mark was talking about someone else. Cristina's death glare and throwing of a pillow in his direction told the blonde that he was indeed not talking about someone else.

"Oh. Well that's good. Calliope's going to make a wonderful mother. I'm happy for her" Arizona turned her attention to the Wii remote that Alex had silently handed her.

"Oh that's right. You're all team HayCal now aren't you? Sorry I forgot" Mark was getting snappy with Arizona. He hated this whole situation. He hated that his best friend didn't have time for him anymore because her new girlfriend was always monopolising her and didn't like to share.

"Dude, did you seriously just say HayCal?" Alex gave Arizona a small nudge which caused a small smile to grace her lips.

"Shut up Karev.

"What Manwhore is trying to say is, if you had a choice you would definitely not be picking team HayCal. Admit it" Mark was pointing angrily at Alex almost willing him to agree with him.

"Exactly. Calzona all the way!" Mark threw his arm up in the air triumphantly and Cristina surprisingly was nodding at him with a serious look on her face. She was in complete agreement with Mark, which was within itself a huge accomplishment.

"Seriously Karev. No more fence sitting. HayCal babies or Calzona babies?" Mark was leaning forward to get a good look at Alex. Arizona couldn't believe these people, the people she called her friends were taking this conversation seriously.

"I would NOT babysit a HayCal baby. No way" Cristina stated seriously.

"Oh me neither. Would you babysit a Calzona baby?" Mark asked curiously.

"Sure. If it was sleeping, definitely" Cristina shrugged. Arizona was finding this conversation more and more laughable by the minute.

"I'd totally babysit a Calzona baby. How could anyone resist a curly haired, rollie shoed little rascal?" Arizona noticed the sparkle in Mark's eye and she found herself smiling at the image. That is until the image in her head starts crying and screaming in her direction _"Mommy Mommy!"_. Arizona shuddered involuntarily but quickly shook the feeling off and turning her attention back to her ridiculous friends.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I doubt either of you would be enlisted for babysitting duties" Arizona didn't really believe this. She knows that Callie would trust both Cristina and Mark with her child if they were ever to offer to babysit.

"I'm with the crazies. Gun to my head, Calzona of HayCal? I go Calzona" Arizona was shocked by Alex's sudden input on the subject and gave him a wide-eyed glance but he simply shrugs his shoulders in response.

"See Zoney Bear? It's team Calzona all the way!" Mark said as her put his arm around her shoulders smugly.

"Firstly, NEVER call me that again. Secondly, you're all crazy"

The next day Arizona, Alex, Mark and Cristina all showed up to work together. All slightly hung over and none of them in a good mood. Mark had a sore neck from sleeping half the night on the couch; he also had a sore stomach from where Arizona had kneed him when he had climbed into bed with her. He wasn't trying to pull anything and she had allowed him to slide in with her under the strict conditions that he didn't as much as think about touching her. Unfortunately for him once he had fallen asleep he was unable to control his own actions and found himself snuggling up the blonde, she was quick to rectify this situation and had kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall out of the bed.

Arizona was in an overly cranky mood not only because she had a splitting headache caused by too much Tequila but also due to the fact that Mark was sleeping on her bedroom floor and his loud snoring hadn't allowed her to get any sleep.

Cristina wasn't necessarily any crankier than usual but she was dealing with a rather horrendous hangover and she was wearing a pair of Arizona's pants which were just a tad too tight. She had managed to spread herself out on the sofa bed that Arizona had made up for her in the lounge room so she had gotten a relatively good night's sleep.

Alex was also suffering from a major Tequila induced hangover which he was getting pretty used to these days so he much like Cristina wasn't much crankier than usual. The rushed morning and the fact that not only had he not gotten laid last night but he didn't get any breakfast because Arizona was too hung over to make him any. He hated to admit it but one of the main reasons he liked living with Arizona, aside from the fact that she was a walking medical encyclopaedia (not quite as accurate as Lexie but fairly impressive nonetheless) but she had taken to looking after him. She made his breakfast every morning, did his washing and changed his sheets once a week. They took turns in cooking dinner and she always made him stack the dishwasher and take the garbage out but all in all he had it pretty easy living with Arizona.

The four of them stood leaning against the nurses' station on the PEDs floor. Arizona, Alex and Cristina going over their notes for the surgery they had this afternoon and Mark who had realised that he wasn't actually working today.

"Good morning crew" the four of them turned to see an overly cheery Hayley Daniels walking towards them.

"I'm not in the mood for the gynie brigade. I'll be in on-call room 3" Alex made a swift exit.

"I think Teddy's calling me" Cristina followed closely after Alex leaving Arizona and Mark to greet Hayley as she stopped right in front of them.

"You look mighty cheery today Daniels" Mark was trying his best to act friendly. He didn't know why but he just couldn't warm up to the brunette. He knew she was a nice person and that she was in love with his best friend but if he were being honest he was still a little bitter about the ending of Calzona and he just could not find it in himself to root for HayCal no matter how much he tried.

"Well it's a beautiful day Dr. Sloane" that was another thing that irked him about her. She was always so formal with him. He was her fiancé's best friend and yet she never treated him as anything more than a colleague. She was friendly with him and was always good natured when it came to his inappropriate jokes but it wasn't the same. Right from the beginning Arizona had either called him Mark or Sloane and on the odd occasion she had affectionately called him Manwhore. She would kick him under the table when he managed to open his big fat mouth at an inopportune time. She treated him like he was part of it, he wasn't sure exactly what 'IT' was but he had felt included.

"You like the rain?" Arizona questions curiously. It was miserable outside so it seemed odd that someone would say it was a beautiful day.

"Yeah Daniels, I wouldn't have pegged you for the rainy weather type" Mark teased her and as he looked to his right he noticed a small grin appear on Arizona's face.

"Since when is the weather the only reason to call a day beautiful?" it seemed like there was nothing Mark could say to bring her down from her high. She was undeniably on cloud nine.

"Right you are Daniels, right you are"

"Oh Arizona, you don't need me for the surgery this afternoon do you?" Hayley had turned her attention to the Head of Paediatrics. Her tone was much less formal when she was speaking to the blonde than it was when directed at Mark.

"Uh I suppose so. I've asked Dr. Karev and Dr. Yang to assist so I think I have it under control" Arizona smiled at her brightly although she was a little confused as to why the Obstetrician wouldn't want to be present for the surgery.

"You got something better to do Daniels?" Mark asked jokingly. He assumed she had a surgery and he was just trying to see if he could rile her up. He was unsuccessful.

"As a matter of fact I do Dr. Sloane" she was almost jumping out of her skin with excitement. Even Arizona the Queen of perkiness seemed a little creeped out by the brunette's level of cheer.

"What could be better than witnessing a groundbreaking surgery that's guaranteed to save the life of a tiny human?" Mark asked as he nudged Arizona causing her to grin like an idiot.

"Well actually, Callie and I have our first appointment at the fertility clinic this afternoon" and that was all it took to swipe the smile off of both Arizona and Mark's faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona had just had the best day a surgeon could hope for. The surgery on baby Whitfield had gone smashingly and she felt a little like a God because in her mind only a God could do what she did today. She was so excited and all she wanted to do was call Callie and tell her all about it. She hesitated at first but when she reminded herself that they were friends and that Callie had been a huge part in the surgery's success, so she dialled the familiar number and she wanted to cry when she got her ex's voicemail.

They had been broken up for a year now and yet the first person she wanted to tell all her good news to was still Callie. Arizona feared that it would always be Callie. Only Callie had moved on. She was engaged or 'committed' as the brunette would say. She had an appointment at the fertility clinic today and the thought of that made Arizona's stomach churn, before she knew it she was on her feet and she was heading to Callie's apartment.

She didn't know why she was going there or what she was going to say when she got there. All she knew was that she had to stop the love of her life from having a baby with a perfectly nice woman who truly seemed to love her. She knew she was being beyond selfish because it wasn't like she would be offering to have kids with Callie. She just didn't want her ex having smushy little Calliope babies with anyone else, not yet. She just wasn't ready to witness that. She thought that it might actually kill her to see Callie cradling Hayley's baby. Perhaps she could site health reasons as an excuse for asking Callie not to go through with it?

As she stepped out into the cold Seattle night she found herself running towards Callie's apartment. She dashed across the road and into the building; she was becoming inpatient with the lift and instead decided to run up the stairs. When she reached Callie's apartment door instead of knocking she decided to just throw the door open. The door flew open and she stepped inside, she saw Mark and Callie huddled around the breakfast bar. Both of them turned to look at her as she stood there trying to catch her breath.

"I need to talk to you" Arizona looked at Callie pleadingly. It was like Mark knew what she was going to say because he suddenly jumped up causing all the attention to shift to him.

"Torres got sperminated!" Mark bellowed in her direction. He was grinning from ear to ear but Arizona could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What?" her voice was barely a whisper. She was dying. She was sure of it.

"You lesbians, seriously! Come on Robbins, sperminated. You know when-"

"I know what it is Mark" she cut him off and turned her attention to Callie who hadn't dared to speak yet, in fact Arizona didn't think the brunette was even breathing.

"I thought it was your first appointment?" Arizona's throat felt like it was closing up on her.

"Uh yeah it was, but I'd already had all the tests done and it was more about picking a donor. Which turned out not to be a problem since Hayley's brother made a donation in her name before he died in a car crash last year. It's the perfect time in my cycle so we thought why wait a whole month" Callie shrugged. Arizona could tell that her ex was extremely uncomfortable with this situation but she herself was feeling sick thinking about her own brother. Hearing things like this about Hayley only further humanised her and made it hard to rationalise what Arizona had come here to do.

"Oh. Well that's great. Congratulations Calliope" Arizona gave a weak smile and started heading towards the front door.

"Arizona?" the concern in Callie's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I'm fine Callie. This is the reason we broke up remember? So you could have this. I'm just in a little shock but I'm sure it'll wear off and I'll be knitting you some yellow baby booties in no time" she didn't wait for an answer; she just high tailed it out of there, slamming the door behind her.

Within minutes she was in her car and driving back to her place. She texted Hannah and asked her to meet her there in fifteen minutes. They were going to have that conversation that she had been avoiding for months.

_Meet me at mine in fifteen. We need to talk _

– _AZ xoxo_

Arizona walked through her front door expecting to find numerous amounts of people cluttering her living room, possibly Alex and Hannah fighting over what they were going to have for dinner. Instead, the house was silent. There was no one in the living room and it looked like it had been tidied up. As she entered the kitchen she saw Hannah and Alex huddled together at the breakfast bar. They clearly were not fighting over dinner because they were talking softly and the blonde instantly noticed that Hannah looked upset. She had only been standing there a few seconds when Alex noticed her and he stood up suddenly, looking very awkward.

"Uh, I'll leave you two to it" he muttered out nervously before making a swift exit. Arizona had imagined he was going to the living room to watch TV or to his bedroom where he was probably hiding half of the nearest school's cheerleading team. But instead of either of those two options her made way for the front door and within seconds he was gone. Arizona didn't really know what to think about this. Perhaps Hannah had something special planned for her tonight, one could hope.

When she turned her attention back to the red head seated at the breakfast bar her stomach dropped. This didn't look good. Arizona had hoped they could have a serious talk tonight but the look on Hannah's face was telling her that tonight might not be the best night for it.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Arizona asked cautiously. She wasn't exactly sure how to approach this. They had been 'dating' for a while now but they weren't very serious and she had never seen Hannah upset or even in a bad mood. So this was definitely new territory for them.

"I don't know Arizona. You tell me"

"Huh?" it was a very eloquent reply but she was completely stumped. She was sure she hadn't done anything wrong and it wasn't like she was in a particularly bad mood or anything so Hannah's statement had thrown her a bit.

"You text me to meet you here in fifteen minutes and that we need to talk, so tell me Arizona is something wrong?" Hannah had turned in her seat and was now facing Arizona with her arms crossed over her chest. It didn't really feel like an angry stance, it seemed to be more of a protective of defensive stance.

"Oh. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you. I thought maybe we could grab some dinner and hang out, maybe talk a little?" the last bit of that sentence came at as more of a question. For some reason Hannah's mood had not shifted at this suggestion.

"How about you just say what you have to say now Arizona?" Hannah stood up and began shuffling her feet back and forth. This behaviour was utterly confusing to Arizona, she truly had no idea what was going on and this was not really the way she had intended on having this conversation but she needed to do it now of she would chicken out.

"Okay. Ummm… I want us to be official" Arizona blurted out. This wasn't very romantic and it definitely wasn't very well thought out but she hoped that Hannah would at least be able to sense her sincerity. Arizona watched as the red heads shoulders slumped and she turned towards the breakfast bar before freezing and turning back to face her with a look of utter shock in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"Look, I know we've been dancing around this for a long time now and that's completely my fault I know but I don't want to avoid it anymore. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to meet your friends and your parents and I want to clear a drawer for you to put all your stuff in so that you don't have to bring a suitcase with you when you stay her" Arizona let out a sigh of relief when she heard Hannah laugh at her uncontrollable rambling.

"You're so cute when you're rambling" Hannah flashes a toothy grin and her green eyes sparkle, making Arizona go a little weak in the knees.

"Yeah, I know" the blonde admitted lamely.

They both laughed until the laughter was silence by Hannah's lips pressing against Arizona's. She couldn't help but moan at the sudden contact, there was no doubt that Hannah had all the right moves and assets she'd ever need to play Arizona's body like a finely tuned instrument.

"Is that a yes?" Arizona panted as she pulled away slightly.

"Hmmm… I'll have to think about it. I've had a lot of really good offers this week" Hannah replied cheekily.

"Oh really? Any this good?" Arizona had swiftly pinned Hannah up against the nearest wall and slid her thigh in between the red heads legs, pressing hard against the younger woman's core. The blonde couldn't keep the triumphant grin off her face as she heard her lover gasp at the sudden but very welcomed contact.

"You're certainly one you way up the list" Hannah loved to tease Arizona and if she were being honest with herself, she loved to be teased.

"Well I guess I'll just have to see what I can do to make it to the top of that list then huh?" Arizona slowly crept her hands under Hannah's oversized college t-shirt and she felt Hannah break out in Goosebumps as she ran her skilled surgeon hands up her lovers silky sides until she was cupping her breasts and kneading them slowly. Whilst doing this she continued to grind her pelvis against Hannah's causing an intense friction on the lawyer's heated centre.

"Yep. That'll do it every time" Hannah moaned as she moved her own hips in time with that of Arizona's.

Callie had only just sent Mark home when Hayley came strolling in the front door. She looked tired and Callie felt bad that she hadn't made dinner or prepared anything special for her girlfriend. Hayley had been called into the hospital to perform an emergency c-section not long after they left the fertility clinic. So Callie had taken the opportunity to get in a little face time with Mark whom she had been neglecting a lot lately. Although, talking to him he didn't seem too put off by her recent disappearing act. In fact he seemed to be taking it in stride and apparently he and Arizona had become quite the little duo. He informed her that he had been spending a lot of time at Arizona's place with Cristina and Alex. When he described some of the parties they had had at Arizona's place Callie figured that she must have moved because there is no way you could have a dinner party for four in Arizona's tiny apartment let alone host a ruckus party in it. This made Callie curious, where exactly had Arizona moved to? And why had she moved?

"Hey honey" Callie was brought from her daydream by the sound of her girlfriends voice as she flopped onto the lounge beside her.

"Hey. How did the surgery go?" Callie thought it must have gone well because Hayley seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ergh… Prolapsed uterus. The mother almost bled out on the table but I got it under control. Mom and baby are going to be just fine" Hayley snuggled up close to Callie on the couch and the Latina noticed a mischievous smile appear on her girlfriend's lips.

"That's good babe. Why are you looking at me like that?" Callie asked half amused and half curious.

"Because I can't believe how sexy you are" the Latina blushed and looked away shyly, she didn't usually feel so coy when receiving compliments like this but sometimes she just couldn't help but feel embarrassed by Hayley's unabashed staring. In a way it reminded her of the way Arizona used to look at her, the way Callie still sometimes catches Arizona looking at her.

"I love it when you get all shy" Hayley whispered as she pulled Callie in for a deep kiss. Within an instant their tongue met with a wet passion. Gliding together expertly as Callie felt Hayley pushing her so that she was lying down on the couch.

"Remember how the doctor said an orgasm could give the insemination a little kick start?" Hayley's sultry voice made its way to Callie's ears and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her luscious lips. The fell of her lovers hands making their way under her top to cup her breasts was making Callie feel a little light headed.

"We got interrupted earlier, but now we have ALL NIGHT" Hayley pulled Callie into a sitting position before ridding her of her shirt and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra in one expert movement. The Latina lay back down on the couch with Hayley straddling her; she noticed her girlfriend's slight intake of breath as she studied the now half naked form beneath her.

"You are so fucking beautiful Callie. You know that right?" Hayley spoke with a sense of wonderment in her voice. Callie felt another rush of shyness approaching so instead of replying she simply pulled her often 'too chatty during sexy times' girlfriend towards her for a heated kiss.

Hayley pulled back from the kiss when she felt Callie's all too eager hands massaging her ass. After swatting Callie's hands away the brunette used her hands to gently slide over Callie's perfect, soft, sweet skin starting from her neck and sliding over the already sensitive skin of Callie's breasts, stopping once they had reached each nipple and giving them a little rub between her fingers, making them harden under her touch.

"You like that baby?" Hayley asked. Her voice was low and coated in a fiery lust. She leaned into Callie pushing her hips into her, grinding on her. Callie's hands moved back around to Hayley's ass grabbing it tightly and pulling her girlfriend into her, making Hayley moan in her own pleasure. The Obstetrician bends down and takes a now hardened nipple between her teeth. She bites down and pulls at it before bringing it entirely into her mouth to suck and lick and flick the sensitive nub with her tongue. Callie responds by arching her back and allowing a small whimper to escape her lips.

As they continued this little dance Callie was becoming increasingly frustrated as she was still wearing her jeans and she desperately needed more contact than she was currently getting.

"Pants. Off. Now" Callie managed to pant out. Hayley smirks as she lifts herself up a little to allow Callie to hastily remove her own pants.

"Yours too" Callie almost yells as she throws her jeans carelessly on the floor somewhere. Hayley does as she's told and hastily removes her own jeans along with her top and bra before settling back down on top of Callie. The new feel of skin on heated skin was enough to send shock waves through both of them.

Callie pulled her lover back in for a deep kiss but before their tongues had time to find one another Hayley had pulled away and had begun kissing and licking a wet path down the Latina's gorgeous caramel coloured body. Haley made a torturously slow journey down Callie's body. She was kissing, licking, sucking and biting every inch if her girlfriends beautiful skin. Once she'd made her way down Callie's body to her centre, the Latina feels Hayley begin licking her thigh and gently nibbling the sensitive skin there. Callie knew she was wet and she was sure that Hayley could smell her scent because she felt her pause and take in the sight and smell of her most private region. She kisses one of Callie's folds softly and then the other, lightly licking both of them before grazing her teeth against them. Callie's breathing is hitched and she notices Hayley look up to see her watching with her eyes semi-closed, she was trying so hard to keep them open because nothing turned her on more than this.

Hayley continues to alternate from sucking and licking Callie's thigh, to licking and nibbling her moist centre. Callie can't stop her hips from moving upwards to make contact with Hayley's tongue where she needs it most, but Hayley resists. Finally, Callie can't take any more teasing.

"Are you trying to kill me Hayley?" Callie lets out an exasperated but extremely turned on sigh.

Without further ado Hayley ran her tongue from Callie's opening to her clit, circled it slowly then took it into her mouth with a soft suck. Callie's soft moans filled the whole room as Hayley continued to stroke her clit with her tongue, the sensations were driving her crazy and she needed more. Callie put her hands in Hayley's hair as the orgasm rushed to escape her but she really didn't want it to happen so quickly.

"Wait" Callie called out when she felt Hayley's tongue about to enter her. Of course Hayley couldn't resist and penetrated her deeply with her tongue anyway, stroking Callie's inner walls with her tongue a few times before pulling away to look up at her girlfriend.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm too close. Together, let's do it together" Callie could barely breath let alone speak and she wasn't sure Hayley understood a word of what she just said so she reached down and pulled her lover on top of her to show he what she wanted. Hayley groaned at the feeling of Callie's leg between her thighs as the Latina strategically positioned their bodies.

Their fingers seem to find each other at the same time, caressing folds and shadows with steady determination. Hayley was done with the foreplay and planned on giving Callie exactly what she wanted. Callie teases at Hayley's opening, eliciting a deep guttural groan that sends a wave of pleasure through Callie's body. Hayley greedily thrusts herself onto her lover's fingers just as her own penetrate Callie. They roll and shift to find a comfortable position before creating a slow, sensual rhythm, their bodies moving and pulsating, completely in sync with one another.

"God Hayley… oh baby…please..I need more..". Callie's hands find themselves back on Hayley's ass in an attempt to get pull her lover even deeper into her and to thrust herself more deeply into Hayley at the same time.

Callie was close, Hayley could sense it and she knew she wasn't far off either so she used the base of her palm to rub Callie right on the spot, still keeping her fingers inside her, gently at first and then faster and faster, as Callie arched her hips causing her finger to plunge deeper into Hayley as she repositioned her hand so that she could stroke her lovers clit with her thumb. They continued this for what seemed like an eternity of unbridled please as their bodies intertwined and moved as one.

"Oh… right there baby" Callie gasps as an incoherent wave of orgasm rushes through her body, beginning at her centre and spreading out beyond her fingertips and toes.

Callie's orgasm spurs Hayley's and she follows a mere moment later.

Arizona lay in bed after hours of ridiculously hot sex all over the house and finally once in the bed, she was exhausted and yet she still couldn't sleep. Hannah was draped across her chest and her deep steady breathing told Arizona that she was fast asleep. Usually after a night filled with passion and strenuous exercise the blonde would be out like a light but for some reason her mind kept wandering to Callie and what she might be doing tonight.

Arizona felt a twinge of guilt hit her as she ran her fingers through Hannah's air. She really shouldn't be thinking about Callie after the night she had just had, especially not with her girlfriend still lying in her arms and their bodies still glistening with sweat from their steamy sexcapades. She knew it was wrong to be thinking about Callie and yet she was. She was thinking about their nights together and how completely sated she felt after one of their love making sessions. Nothing compared to it and she had resigned herself to the fact that nothing ever would, but Callie was starting her much craved for family and Arizona had a beautiful, smart, funny, sexy woman in her arms so things weren't all bad. Just as she was thinking that she should be grateful for what she has and not mourn for what she's lost, Hannah's body shifts and her stunning green eyes open and look right in to Arizona's piercing blue orbs.

"I love you Arizona" Hannah states simply. She has this beautifully sated smile on her face as she reaches up to caress Arizona's cheek. The blonde didn't know how to react. She wasn't expecting this. Well she sort of was because there hadn't been a woman in her whole life that she had dated that hadn't fallen in love with her. But in this moment she was a little shocked, she didn't want to lie but she didn't want to hurt Hannah's feelings either.

"You don't have to say it back Ari. I don't want you to say it back. No one had ever told me they love me before and when that happens I want them to mean it. So promise me that you'll try… to one day mean it?" at hearing Hannah's words Arizona almost wanted to say it right then and there. It was very possible that she could one day love Hannah. That day wasn't today but maybe one day soon. Would she ever love her she way she loves Callie? Maybe not, probably not, but Arizona knows that there are all different kinds of love and that it comes in all forms and differing degrees. Perhaps Hannah was her second chance at happiness, it would just take a little while for her to shake away the hurt from losing Calliope.

"I promise"

Hayley was snoring gently beside her; they had well and truly won each other out tonight. Callie wasn't sure she'd ever had this much sex in her life. That probably wasn't accurate but the aching in her body was certainly trying to tell her something. She hadn't felt this kind of ache in a really long time. Not since she and Arizona had been together. Callie had often felt her whole body ache after one of her sex marathons with Arizona, for some reason they two of them never knew when was the appropriate time to stop so they just kept going until they passed out. They always felt the pain of it the next day but neither of them ever regretted how they came to be so sore.

As Callie lay in her bed with her girlfriend curled up beside her, she thought about earlier at the fertility clinic and the joy on Hayley's face or the excitement she felt in the pits of her stomach just before she was inseminated. Callie felt truly happy, but just before the surgery was completed Callie took a look over at her girlfriend and all she saw was bouncy blonde curls and piercing blue eyes. It was just a flash but Arizona had been in that room with them and it made Callie feel all kinds of guilty. Arizona didn't want her. Correction: Arizona didn't want to have a family with her but Callie had managed to find herself a gorgeous, kind, caring woman who did want a family with her and yet she couldn't seem to shake that nagging feeling of disappointment that she was going through all of this with Arizona.

Her thoughts about Arizona caused her to remember that the blonde had shown up at her apartment today and then left quicker than the speed of light when she'd heard about the insemination. Callie's heart dropped into her stomach at the thought of hurting Arizona and she felt the sudden urge to speak to her. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't just climb out of bed and leave her girlfriend and the mother of her potential child all alone while she went and talked to her ex so instead she reached for her phone that was sitting on the night stand next to her bed and typed a quick message.

_I miss you - C xx_

Within a few seconds she received a reply. But even before she opened the message she knew what it said.

_I miss you too – A xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

Callie was pacing up and down in her bedroom; she had been doing so for the past twenty minutes. She was nervous and her hands were trembling. As much as she had waited and prayed for this moment, she was freaking out and Mark's nervous foot tapping was definitely not helping her calm down.

"Here, have more water" Mark was holding up the glass of water that he had refilled at least a dozen times in the past hour.

"I don't need more water" Callie snapped at him. She knew that he was just trying to help but Callie was freaking out and he was the only person around to take it out on.

"Well then what's the problem? I've peed twice since I got here" Mark's voice was raised and the brunette knew that he was getting frustrated with her. She had pulled him out of bed in the middle of the night, knowing that it was his only night off this week and he had dutifully followed her back to her apartment to support her. Now here she was picking a fight with him.

"I'm busting to pee. I just… can't" Callie felt like her insides were going to burst because she needed to pee so badly and yet the thought of that little stick waiting for her in the bathroom was so terrifying she couldn't bring herself to relieve her bladder.

"That's it" Mark grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her into the bathroom. She tried to fight him but he was too strong and she thought that if she fought him too hard she might actually pee her pants.

Once he had managed to drag her all the way into the bathroom and planted her in front of the toilet seat, he removed his hands from her shoulders and went to start unbuttoning her jeans.

"Whoah! Hold it there buddy. What the hell are you doing?" Callie slapped his hands away but not before he had managed to undo the button and pull the zipper down. Mark Sloan was an undoubtedly skilled man when it came to taking off a woman's clothes. One second you're fully clothes and the next your pants are half way down your legs.

"Sit down and pee on this or I swear I'm going to tickle you until you pee your pants" Mark warned her as he thrust the scary looking pregnancy test at her. She rolled her eyes as she snatched the test from him and gave him a pointed glare. Catching on, he turned around so that he was facing away from her but he didn't make a move to leave the bathroom.

"Seriously? You're just going to stand there?" Callie queried as she noticed Mark cross his arms over his chest and lean up against the sink, ultimately making himself comfortable. It was clear that he wasn't going to be giving her any privacy.

"I don't trust you to actually pee on the damn thing if I leave you alone in here. So just get it over with Torres" Callie sighed and pulled down her pants before sitting down on the toilet seat and positioning herself so that she could pee on the stick in her hand.

**2 MINUTES LATER**

"Cal you're going to walk a hole in the floor"

"I don't care we need new floors anyway" Callie was now pacing up and down the bathroom instead of the bedroom.

"Way to find the silver lining Cal" Mark was trying his best to lighten the mood.

"What if it's positive?" Callie couldn't bring herself to look a Mark. She was more thinking out loud than actually talking to him anyway.

"Well that'll be good, because that's what you want. Right?" Mark asked her, his eyes following her as she continued her pacing.

"Yes. What if it's negative? Again" Callie had unshed tears in her eyes now. She had gone through the insemination process twice already and this was her third attempt. She knew that it didn't always happen straight away but this whole thing was really starting to take its toll on her. The last time she had done a test it had come up as positive and Hayley had been crushed when it turned out to be a false positive. Which is the reason Callie decided to do it without her partner this time, she really couldn't handle seeing the hurt and disappointment in Hayley's eyes if this turned out to be another negative.

"Then you'll try again. It'll happen when it's supposed to happen"

"What if it never happens?" Callie stopped pacing now and was staring at her best friend. Her big brown eyes pleading with him to tell her that everything would be okay.

"It will happen. You were born to be a mother. It'll happen" Mark had made his way across the room and taken Callie into his arms. Rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"But what if-"

"Oh come on Torres! I'm trying to be supportive about here" Mark grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. It was almost as if he thought that would help her to think straight.

"How supportive?" Callie sniffed as she allowed herself to look into the nervous eyes of her best friend.

"You know, go team HayCal!" Callie gave a little snort of laughter when Mark did a little fist pump in the air. He was trying to show his support and it warmed Callie's heart because she knew he wasn't really team HayCal, but he was trying and that definitely counted for something.

"I don't believe you, but thanks for trying" Callie smiled sadly at him. She knew how badly Mark wanted her to give up on this whole baby thing with Hayley and go back to Arizona, and yet here he was watching her pace around the room waiting for her pregnancy test at 2am.

"Well just because you refuse to believe it doesn't make it true. Or false or... whatever I'm saying. I just want you to be happy" Mark pulled her into another bone crushing hug and she squeezed him back just as tightly.

"I know. Thanks Mark" Callie whispered softly to him as she allowed herself to relax in his embrace.

"I think it's time" Mark said as he pulled out of the hug and held Callie at arm's length. She nodded nervously but found that she couldn't move.

"You want me to check it?" Callie nodded at Mark's offer. She just didn't think she had it in her to look.

She held her breath as she watched Mark saunter over to the plastic stick sitting on the bench. He picks it up and studies it for a moment, then picks up the box next to it and studies that for a moment. He did this for a good 30 seconds. A look of sadness and disappointment crossed over his features and Callie's heart sank.

"It's bad isn't it?" Callie asked cautiously

"No" Mark turned to her.

"Yeah? Well tell that to your face" Mark's facial expression changed quickly from a contemplative frown to a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was a terrible liar.

"It's positive. Congratulations Cal" this time his smile did reach his eyes and she could have sworn she saw his blue eyes glistening with tears. But she didn't look at his eyes for too long, she was busy throwing herself into his arms and laughing.

* * *

"You tell Daniels this morning?" Mark had approached Callie as she stood at the nurses' station. She knew that her best friend was bursting to tell everyone and it was going to absolutely kill him to have to keep it to himself for two months.

"No. She was up and dressed before I opened my second eyelid. She got paged in again and I haven't seen her all day" Callie had planned on telling Hayley over breakfast this morning but it hadn't really gone to plan and now she had been sitting on this information for almost 12 hours.

"What about Robbins?" Mark asked quietly, he was fidgeting nervously.

"I haven't even told Hayley yet Mark" Callie looked back down at her chart, pretending to be engrossed in its contents.

"That wasn't the question Torres" Mark raised a brow at her as she looked u at him with a frustrated glare.

"No Mark, I haven't told Arizona yet. I'll tell her after I tell Hayley okay?" the look Mark was giving her was an indication that he didn't believe her.

"You're a really bad liar Torres" he said before walking away, leaving her with her thoughts.

The truth was Callie had told Arizona that she was pregnant. She had called Arizona right after Mark left. The conversation had been short and Arizona didn't say much but she had told her, she felt she needed to. She didn't know why she felt the need to lie to Mark about telling Arizona already, perhaps it was because of the nagging guilty feeling that had been plaguing her since she chickened out when she was supposed to be telling Hayley this morning.

* * *

"Hey, when's the best day to tell someone bad news?" Cristina asked as she popped up next to her. Callie was in the middle of resetting a man's leg but of course Cristina didn't even acknowledge the patient that was screaming as Callie moved from his leg and popped his shoulder back in.

"Yesterday?" Callie offered.

It clearly wasn't the answer that Cristina was looking for because she groaned in response as she slumped down into an empty chair.

"I knew that I shouldn't have come to you for sensitivity advice. I tried to go to Blondie but someone stole all her perky and she was busy screaming at one of her interns" Callie turned her attention to her roommate. She hated hearing that Arizona was in a bad mood; it meant that she was hurting because nothing could put Arizona Robbins in a bad mood unless she was sad.

"Don't look at me like that. You know why she's upset" Cristina was oddly perceptive at times.

"What? How would I know?" Callie tried to act innocent.

"You two have been walking around like BFF's for months now, and then today she shows up acting like someone just killed her puppy. Oh and not to mention the weirdness that is the Manwhore, whose service I was unfortunate enough to be put on. So whatever you've done to them, you need to fix it" Cristina states bluntly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Cristina. They're both doctors. Attendings. It's not unusual that they would have a few off days" Callie was trying her best to convince Cristina that the moods of Mark and Arizona had nothing to do with her but by the look on her roommates face, she didn't believe her.

"Whatever. Just fix it" and with that Cristina was out the door in a flurry of dark curls.

* * *

"Adriana"

Callie looked up from her lunch to see Arizona standing in the doorway of the lunch room.

"Excuse me?" Callie said with a mouth full of salad.

"Adriana. For the baby. It's nice" Arizona smiled and to Callie's surprise it was a genuine smile. There was still some sadness behind her eyes but Callie could tell that Arizona was genuinely happy for her.

"It is nice. But if I have a boy I think he'd probably get teased with a name like Adriana" Callie joked and she was relieved when the blonde in the doorway visibly relaxed. A huge grin appeared on the blonde's face as she pulled out a little book from her lab coat and slid into a seat next to Callie.

"Well… how about Aaron?" Arizona offered as she opened the book to the first page.

"Is that a baby naming book?" the amusement was written all over Callie's face.

"Yeah. It's Sarah Whitfield's. She's been going through it trying to come up with a name for her baby. I asked if I could borrow it" Arizona shrugged as she continued flicking through the small book. Callie didn't say anything else, she simply watched in amazement as Arizona began listing off baby names.

"Adolfo?" Callie raised a brow at the blonde letting her know she was not into that name.

"Errrm… Adolfo? Are you crazy?"

"No you're right. Too weird. What about Alejandro?" Callie shrugged. She didn't mind that name and she knew her father would really like it.

The two of them continued to go though the baby book until Callie's shift was over and it was time for her to go and meet Hayley.

"Calliope?" Callie turned around to face Arizona who was still sitting at the table flicking through the baby book.

"hmmm?"

"Congratulations. Maximilano is going to be one lucky baby" Arizona winked and Callie laughed as she made her way out of the lunch room. They had spent a good forty minutes going through that baby book and Arizona had found it hilarious when they reached the name Maximilano. She had decided that Callie simply had to name her baby that, boy of girl it didn't matter. According to Arizona Maximilano was just too good to pass up. Callie found herself thinking that if Arizona were the other mother of her child. She probably wouldn't be able to say no to the name and their son or daughter would be stuck with Maximilano.

* * *

"Callie you're starting to freak me out" Hayley's voice was thick with worry. Callie didn't know why she was so nervous. This was what they wanted and Hayley was going to be over the moon but Callie also knew that it was still early days and anything could happen. She just couldn't bear to disappoint her partner.

This wasn't just about them having a baby. There was more to it than that. They had used Hayley's brother's sperm which meant that the baby would be related to both of them, which of course was special but more than that, this baby would be Hayley's only connection to her dead brother. So Callie felt the pressure of the situation and it was making her extremely uneasy.

"Well… um, I did another pregnancy test this morning" She didn't want to tell Hayley that she had purposely waited until she was alone to do it.

"You did? Why didn't you wait for me? You should've told me. You shouldn't have had to do that alone. Wait… what did it say?" Hayley was rambling and Callie smiled as she thought about how adorable the green eyed brunette was.

"I'm pregnant" Callie smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Hayley asked. It was almost as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Callie simply nodded as she felt tears spring in her eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?" Callie nodded again.

"Like a real life, screaming and kicking little baby?" Hayley was now jumping up and down on the couch.

"Well, it's not screaming and kicking yet and we have a long way to go still. But, yes. We're going to have a baby" both women were in tears now. Callie laughed as Hayley jumped on top of her and hugged her tightly as they rolled off the couch and both hit the floor laughing. The two women were laughing and tickling each other, peppering one another with soft kisses for a good ten minutes before they found themselves out of breath.

They lay beside each other, trying to slow their breathing, both with giant smiles on the faces. Callie had to admit it, all the dread and nervousness she had been feeling earlier in the day had completely dissipated and all she felt now was utter joy and elation.

"I'm so happy right now" Hayley blurted out after a few more moments of silence.

"Me too" Callie laughed and pulled Hayley in closer to her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"When Arizona suggested I ask you out, I never thought we'd end up here" Hayley let out another laugh but Callie's entire body stiffened at her words.

"What?"

* * *

"So, what you just went around interviewing potential life partners for me?" Callie was standing in the middle of Arizona's living room, screaming at her.

"You're being dramatic" Arizona sighed. She had been woken up by a loud banging on her door and when she had run down the stairs to open it she had been met with a very angry Calliope Torres.

"Arizona, you basically set this whole thing up. I've spent the last 18 months of my life with someone you programmed to love me" Callie was so mad that she could barely see straight and the fact that Arizona was being so casual about this was just pissing her off more. Seeing Arizona standing there in just a tank top and her underwear wasn't helping to lower her body temperature either.

"I didn't program anyone to do anything. She came to the hospital, we had a case together, she asked about you. She seemed nice and I thought you might like her. That's it" Arizona really didn't see how this was such a big deal. She hadn't set her up with Hayley, she had simply made Hayley aware that she wasn't going to hunt her down and kill her if she asked Callie out.

"Oh, you thought I might like her" Callie retorted sarcastically.

"Well I was right wasn't I?" was Arizona's quick response. Callie noticed that a fire had been lit in the blonde's eyes which meant she was getting mad.

"That's not the point Arizona!" Arizona wasn't yelling at her so she wasn't exactly sure why she was still yelling but every time she opened her mouth it just automatically came out at that volume. It was reflex.

"Look Callie, Hayley loves you. I mean how could she not? And I think you love her. You're having a baby together. You've got everything you ever wanted, so why are you yelling at me?" Callie could see the completely defeated look in Arizona's eyes. The fire that had flashed in her eyes previously was gone almost as soon as it had arrived and now all that the brunette saw in her ex girlfriend's eyes was ice cold indifference.

"You were supposed to change your mind!" Callie screamed at her. She hadn't really thought about it before she said it. It just came out, she was even a little surprised at herself. Arizona's face however didn't show any emotion at all. She didn't speak for the longest time but when she finally did her voice was cold and distant. No emotion to be seen.

"And you were supposed to say that you couldn't have babies with anyone but me. I guess neither of us did what we were supposed to do" Arizona silently made her way up the stairs, leaving Callie alone in the living room.

For the first time since she had arrived Callie took a good look around the place. It was huge. It was beautiful but it was far too big for one person to live in. she couldn't understand why Arizona would moved into such a big house when she had had a perfectly nice apartment, there were plenty of perfectly nice apartments in Seattle. Callie's attention was drawn to a picture on the fridge. It was of Arizona and a gorgeous red head and as she let herself out she couldn't help but wonder if Arizona had just recently moved into this house with Hannah. Perhaps they were a lot more serious than Arizona had let on. She didn't know why but the thought of Arizona making a life with the red head hurt, it hurt a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

This is good right?" Callie asks her lover as she flops down onto the bathroom floor.

"What? Vomit?" Hayley asked, confused and s little disgusted. She was standing in the doorway where she had been for the past twenty minutes while Callie emptied the entire contents of her stomach for the eleventh morning in a row.

Hayley didn't handle vomit too well so she hadn't been of much assistance these past two weeks. Callie knew that she was trying, but anytime the Obstetrician got anywhere near her vomiting girlfriend she would gag. On the first morning that Callie had gotten sick the Latina ended up cleaning Hayley's vomit out of the bath.

"No. I mean the morning sickness. It's a good sign, right?" Callie was desperate to believe that all of this was a sign that her pregnancy was going well. They had already suffered through two previous miscarriages and this was their third attempt. That's not even no even counting the times the insemination didn't take.

"Everything is going to be fine Cal. You need to stop worrying about it. One more week and you'll be in your second trimester. It'll be smooth sailing from there, so don't worry okay?" Hayley tried to reassure the nauseous Latina, but Callie wasn't one hundred percent convinced. Although this was the furthest she had gotten in any of her pregnancies and she did feel different this time, so she was hopeful.

"I'm just scared. This is our last chance" Callie broke down; the tears were flowing freely as Hayley made her way over to the sobbing woman. The other pregnancies had devastated her of course but this one was different. This was their last chance to have a baby that was related to both of them. Hayley's brother had only made a small donation before he died. He didn't have the opportunity to donate more due to his sudden death, which meant they only had a limited supply. Over the past eight months they had gone through all of it, so this was their last chance.

"I know. But nothing is going to happen to this baby. You wanna know how I know this?" Hayley was smiling that smile that helped Callie relax. She nodded, really wanting to know why Hayley seemed so sure this time.

"Because I love you. Because you love me. and because this is our destiny. In six months time we're going to be staring into the face of our beautiful little baby. It's going to happen, because it's meant to" Callie didn't believe in all this destiny crap but Hayley's positivity did help quash some of her fears.

As Callie sat on the bathroom floor wrapped in Hayley's arms she heard Cristina yelling at someone. It was barely two seconds after she heard the yelling when Cristina and her new sparring partner Lexie burst into Callie's bedroom yelling and screaming at each other.

"You can't just Lexipedia your way into all the cool surgeries!"

"Oh whatever! You tried to bully Arizona into letting you on the case. You got the last one. I'm taking this one. It's only fair Cristina" Lexie whined.

"Screw fair! No way is Robbins going to pick you" it was as if Cristina had just realized that Lexie was no competition because her whole body relaxed and a slight grin appeared on her face.

"Arizona likes me. She likes me better than you and I've been helping her with her research so I'm up to date on the case. She's going to pick me" Lexie seemed just as smug as Cristina. Callie was enjoying this show a lot.

Cristina and Lexie had been fighting for weeks over surgeries and for some reason Callie was always around to witness their blowouts. She found them endlessly amusing. Arizona had recently taken to performing out of the ordinary surgeries. She was taking more risks than usual, there was no doubt about it Arizona Robbins had come into her own and had become a complete rockstar. The Paediatric surgeon had just started a medical trial and was working closely with Teddy and Bailey, this had caused all of the Residents to go into a frenzy as now they all wanted in on the PEDs train. Of course Alex Karev always got first dibs, not because he was Arizona's roommate but because he had recently started a PEDS fellowship.

"See, that right there is why she isn't going to pick you. Robbins is probably the only surgeon in the hospital who can't be manipulated by personal relationships. I'm a better surgeon than you which is why I was picked for the last surgery and it's why I'll be picked for this one" Cristina's grin turned into a smug smirk when Lexie dropped her shoulders in defeat. The younger Grey finally turned her attention to Callie and Hayley who had been watching the whole showdown from their position on the floor.

Lexie shoved a bag in Callie's direction.

"Arizona told me to bring you this. She didn't say the Crisness Monster would be home" Lexie pouted as she dropped the paper bag into Callie's lap. The last bit of her sentence was said more to herself than to Callie.

Before Callie could thank the mumbling Resident, Lexie was already on her way out. Of course Cristina had to have the last word.

"You're Robbins' errand girl. She'll have you cancelling her hair appointment and booking in her mani-pedi while I'm assisting her in surgery"

The front door slammed hard, signalling Lexie Grey's abrupt exit. It was followed by Cristina's bellowing laughter.

"Go easy Yang" Callie called out from her spot on the floor.

"Shut up and eat you Perky Pastry Torres" were Cristina's parting words. They were followed by the front door slamming again, less angrily this time.

Callie giggled to herself as she tore open the paper bag that had been dropped in her lap. Her eyes lit up when she saw her favourite pastry in the world laid out in front of her.

Hayley watched as Callie dug in to her delicious pastry. It was the third time this week that Arizona had presented Callie with that glorious pastry. Apparently it was the only thing that Callie could eat when she had an upset stomach. It kind of irked Hayley that Callie and Arizona were so close, she knew coming into this relationship with Callie that Arizona would always be around but Callie had been leaning on Arizona more recently, with the miscarriages and such and it didn't sit well with the Obstetrician.

She looked down at her partner stuffing her face with pastry and smiling widely at her. As Callie wriggled her butt to snuggle up closer to Hayley, her tank top slid up a little bit revealing the slight bump in Callie's belly that was starting to appear. Hayley leant over and ran her hand gently over the barely existent belly of her gorgeous partner, an ecstatic smile now gracing her face. All of her previous bad thoughts were washed away as she pictured the face of her baby.

Callie arrived at the hospital feeling refreshed and rejuvenated after her 'perky pastry' as Cristina liked to call it. Her morning had started out slow but the pace picked up quickly and she had spent the past six hours in surgery. She was completely exhausted and she was starving, she was so hungry she was getting sharp pains in her belly. She knew she needed to eat something not just for her sake but for the sake of the tiny life growing inside of her.

She made her way down to the cafeteria, bumping into Mark on her way.

"Hey there mamma bear!" Mark greeted her with a giant smile. It was amazing how happy for her Mark was. The baby was all he ever talked about, he was genuinely excited and Callie was pleasantly surprised because she honestly didn't think he would be.

"You've been spending way too much time with Arizona" Callie laughed.

"Ummm… kettle, meet pot. You're both black" Mark raised his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up Mark. We're friends and we spend a respectable amount of time together" Callie snapped at Mark. She knew she was being overly sensitive but it was probably because she was feeling guilty enough about spending so much extra time with Arizona, but they were friends and as much as she had tried to deny it before she needed Arizona in her life.

"It was a joke Cal. Touchy much?" Mark rolled his eyes at her as they made their way over to their usual table. Already sitting there was Hayley, Teddy, Arizona and Hannah. She greeted them all before slipping into a seat next to Arizona, Hayley was directly in front of her and Mark made his way around the table to squeeze in between Hayley and Teddy.

"How are you feeling Callie? Hayley was saying you've had some pretty bad morning sickness" Hannah spoke up. She was the only one at the table not stuffing her face with food.

"More like all day sickness. They lie when they call it morning sickness" Callie groaned. Now that she had a chance to sit down she was actually feeling quite terrible. She had a really bad headache and she was getting a dull crampy feeling in her belly. She flinched a little when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Luckily no one was paying very close attention to her so they didn't notice her discomfort, everyone except Arizona.

"You okay?" Arizona whispered, leaning in close so as not to draw the attention of the rest of the group. Callie nodded and tried to engage in the conversation but the pain in her abdomen was making concentrating pretty hard.

She sat there for what felt like barely a minute but it must have in fact been much longer because when she heard Hayley's pager going off she looked around the room to see that everyone that had previously been occupying the cafeteria had moved on.

"That's me. I'm outta here. Bye babe. You should go have a nap before your next surgery" Hayley kissed Callie goodbye and then she was gone. Callie barely noticed what was going on, she was in such a daze and she was starting to feel clammy with sweat was dripping down her back. She really needed to get out of there.

"I think I'm going to go take that nap now"

Callie didn't wait to hear the responses from her friends; she made her way quickly out of the cafeteria. Arizona watched Callie suspiciously as she scurried away, it didn't seem like anyone else had noticed her strange exit and how quite she had been through their entire lunch time conversations.

"Hey Robbins, didn't you say you had a thing to do. Like now?" Mark's voice broke her from her thoughts and she tore her eyes away from the door that Callie had just exited through.

"Huh?"

"You know that thing you told me about earlier? With the thing in the thing that you had to do" Mark was anything but subtle, luckily Hannah and Teddy were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed his ramblings or the way that Arizona reacted to him. She jumped up suddenly, said her quick goodbyes and shuffled off in the same direction that Callie had gone in.

As she began walking the hallways looking for Callie she was getting more and more frantic, she didn't know why but she had a lump in her throat and she felt like something was seriously wrong. She sprinted up to the third floor on-call room; there really wasn't any other place she thought Callie would be. She reached the door and had to take a deep breath before entering,

As she creaked open the door and stepped inside silently, not wanting to wake Callie if she was indeed taking a nap. At first she thought the room was empty until she stepped further inside and noticed the crumpled body of her ex girlfriend lying on the bathroom floor.

"Calliope?" Arizona let out a terrified scream before rushing to Callie's side. The gorgeous brunette was motionless and there was blood. A lot of blood

"Help! Nurse!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so soooo sorry for the long period between updates. i have had a very stressful month. my laptop broke, starting a new job and now i have just broken up with my girlfriend after 2 yrs :-( so please dnt hate me**

**there is a major twist coming... so stay tuned. i bet no one will guess what it is haha**

* * *

Doctors and nurses were coming in and out of an on-call room on the third floor. There were people moving around everywhere and all Mark could hear was a blur of voices. His suspicion was raised a little when he saw the looks of panic adorning the nurse's faces but he felt his blood run cold and his heart stop when he heard her voice.

"Calliope!" that one word was enough to make him feel ill. It was like he couldn't move. He felt like his body was glued to the floor and yet somehow he was getting closer to the commotion.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw when he stepped inside the tiny room. His best friend in the entire world was in a heap on the floor. Worse still, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. The perky blonde that he had come to think of as a bossy little sister was sitting on one of the beds crying as she watched Teddy along with a few nurses scurrying around trying to help the fallen Latina.

"What happened? What's going on?" Mark rushed to Arizona's side and scooped her up into his arms. She clung on to him for dear life as she sobbed into his shirt.

"This can't be happening. She can't lose this baby Mark. I can't lose HER!"

"I know Blondie. I know. Me either" Mark was soothingly stroking Arizona's hair and they both cried as they watched Teddy, Karev, Bailey and the nurses take Callie away, leaving them alone in the tiny room, with nothing but their own heartfelt sobs.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Cristina for the millionth time in the past hour.

"I don't know Cristina. We have to wait for Bailey to come and tell us what's going on" Arizona snapped. The blonde was much more coherent now than she had been in the moments after finding Callie in the on-call room. Now she, Cristina and Mark were sitting on the floor in the waiting room

"Is he breathing? I haven't seen him move in like three hours" Cristina reached out her hand to poke Mark who was sitting in the same position he had been in since Callie had been taken into surgery. Arizona grabbed a hold of the feisty Asian woman's arm before her skilled surgeon's fingers could break Mark from his reverie.

"Leave him alone Cristina" Arizona scolded the younger woman as she slapped the wandering hand away.

Cristina simply rolled her eyes and slumped back into one of the extremely uncomfortable chairs that were cluttering up the waiting area.

"Mark, are you okay?" Arizona gently touched his shoulder and it must have ignited a fire inside him because the next thing they knew he was jumping up out of his seat and began waving his arms around in the air.

"This is ridiculous. They wouldn't even let us see her. If she dies I swear to God I'll kill Bailey. I'll rip her tiny little head off and-"Mark's angry rant is interrupted by Arizona's surprisingly calm voice.

"Bailey is doing everything she can Mark, and Calliope isn't going to die. She just won't" it was as though the blonde was trying to convince herself just as much as she was Mark.

"And where the hell is the Gynie brigade? Her fiancé loses her baby and almost haemorrhages to death and she just drops off the fucking face of the earth?" Mark was clearly angry and taking out his frustrations on anything and anyone he could.

"Hayley's in surgery. I don't think she even knows yet" Arizona found herself defending Hayley. The blonde was of course jealous that the brunette was starting a life with her ex but at the same time, Hayley was her friend ad she was going to be shattered by this.

"Still… I agree with Grandpa, she makes a shitty fiancé if you ask me" Cristina, ever the eloquent speaker once again spoke her mind.

"It's a commitment ring" Arizona mumbled.

* * *

Callie had come out of surgery a little over two hours ago and not long after that she was allowed visitors. The Latina was not yet conscious but that didn't stop her friends from gathering around in her room and speaking to her as if she were awake and could talk back to them.

Mark was talking about how he and Teddy had decided to give things another go. After two years of on and off he felt that they were finally ready to be something real. Cristina raved on, in excessive detail about her latest cardio surgery while Arizona sat by her bed and held her hand. Bailey had been coming in and out to check her vitals; Lexie had stopped by to say hi. Avery, Alex, Meredith and Derek, as well as Richard and Owen had stuck their head in or paced around outside the room until a nurse had told them what was going on.

Arizona had fallen asleep with her head on the edge of Callie's bed, never letting go of the Latina's hand. Both Mark and Cristina had also fallen asleep, Cristina on spare bed she had stolen from somewhere else in the hospital and Mark on the floor.

When Callie opened her eyes she felt groggy, her whole body was as though it was full of led. As she was able to open her eyes fully and scan the silent room she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief to see Mark, Cristina and Arizona sleeping soundly.

Blonde curls were tickling her arm and Arizona's grip on her hand was almost too tight, almost. She reached over with the hand that wasn't being held in Arizona's vice like grip and gently ran he fingers through soft blonde locks. It didn't take long for Arizona's head to shoot up and suddenly blue eyes were staring into bleary brown ones.

"You're awake!" Arizona's smile could give the sun a run for its money, it was so bright.

Callie felt her heart soar and skip at beat at the thought of Arizona but then she remembered why she was lying in a hospital bed. Within the space of a few seconds Callie had gone from feeling elated by Arizona's presence to choking back heart wrenching sobs at the thought of what had just happened.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay" Arizona whispered softly as she held the brunette close and gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"How? How is it going to be okay Arizona? Why does this keep happening to me?" Callie sobbed into Arizona's hair but the blonde didn't say anything back, she simply held the Latina a little tighter.

"Oh my God. Hayley! She's going to be crushed. This baby was her last tie to her brother. I can't believe I can't even do this right. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mother" Callie was distraught. She was crying so loudly now that she had woken Mark and Cristina, both of her friends were now staring at her wide eyed neither knowing the right thing to do or say.

"Listen to me Calliope! This is not your fault. Things happen. Terrible things. Things we can't explain or prevent but believe me when I tell you this… you were born to be a mother and you will be. You'll try again and when you look into Maximilano's beautiful little face it will all be worth it" Arizona gives Callie a supportive smile but Callie doesn't miss the hint of sadness she finds in those blue orbs. Mark and Cristina managed to slip out of the room quietly without Callie noticing their presence. They now knew that Callie was okay and that was enough for them

"I don't think I can do it again Arizona. I can't go through the whole picking a sperm donor thing when all I'll be thinking about is that it's some stranger instead of –"Callie broke down again and Arizona realised there wasn't anything she could say to make this situation any better for Callie so she remained silent, giving Callie only physical comfort.

"Oh my God Callie, I'm so sorry. I got called over to the women's and children's hospital. They only just told me. Are you okay? The baby?" the touching moment between the two exes was interrupted by Hayley frantically rushing to Callie's bedside. Arizona quickly extracted herself from Callie's bed and stood awkwardly to the side.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" Callie started crying again and in that very moment Arizona witnessed Hayley's heart break into pieces. The blonde had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before, well not since the day of her brother's funeral when she had witnessed that same pain in her mother's eyes.

Not wanting to intrude on their moments of grief the Arizona silently slipped out of Callie's room and headed out to find her friends, she needed to share an idea that she had just had.

* * *

"No!" Mark all but yells at Arizona, making even the stony faced Cristina jump.

"Why not?" Arizona had been thinking about this for months now, trying to figure out whether it was a good idea or not and these recent events had made her think that it was in fact a good idea. She was also very surprised by Mark's reaction to the whole idea.

"Because you made a decision Robbins. Have the guts to stick to it. No more flip flopping!" Mark snapped back. He couldn't be more against the idea if he tried.

"I am not a flip flopper!" the blonde was a little offended by Mark's accusation. She had been nothing but steadfast in all of her decisions regarding Callie, even when it had almost killed her she still hadn't caved.

"You kind of are" Cristina of course chose this moment to weigh in with her opinion.

"What about you?" Arizona turned her attention to Teddy. By the look on Teddy's face she was in agreement with Mark and Cristina.

"Unbelievable! I'll remember to use the term 'friends' extremely lightly when in reference to you three from now on" Arizona threw herself onto the couch in the lunch room. She knew she was sulking and it was extremely immature of her considering the seriousness of the other events that had transpired today but she couldn't help it.

"Don't sulk. We're just trying to stop you from making a big mistake" Teddy pipes up, trying her best to console the sulking blonde.

"How can this be a mistake? She was born to be a mother and I'm not prepared to let her give up on her dream. If I was, we would still be together" Arizona was pleading with her friends to see her point of view. She really wanted them to support her on this, although she knew that she was going to do it anyway ever without their support.

"You're right, she was born to be a mother and she will be. It'll happen. She's not going to give up because we won't let her. But this, this is just insanity Arizona" Mark is clearly dumbfounded by Arizona's pig headedness when it comes to this particular topic.

"What you're talking about will only make things more messed up and complicated than they already are" Teddy was giving Arizona a knowing look. The Cardiothoracic surgeon was the only one of her friends that had seen her break down over her eternally tortured relationship with Callie. But Arizona truly believed that this was a good solution to the current situation.

"And I don't need any more messed up crap filling up my apartment" Cristina once again brought the conversation back to herself, in her very own Cristina-like way.

"You didn't hear her. She's given up. She told me that she can't go through all the formalities again and I believe her. She was defeated. Look guys, I am going to do this with or without your support but I would really like it if you could be with me on this one. Please?" Arizona begged them.

"I'm in" all three heads turned to see Alex sitting in the corner of the room.

"How long have you been sitting there you creeper?" Cristina spat at him. Even though they had spent a lot more time together recently, their relationship was still a feisty one.

"Hey don't get all up on my grill okay? I was here minding my own business before you three busted in" Alex simply shrugged. Arizona didn't miss the wink that he shot her way. A relieved smile spread across Arizona's face, knowing that she had one person on her side was almost enough to make her cry with happiness.

Everyone else in the room was silent for the longest time. It was making Arizona a little nervous but she knew they needed a little time t process. It was very clear that they were all deep in thought. Finally Mark let out an exasperated sigh before speaking.

"Alright Robbins. You want my support? You got it" for anyone who didn't know Mark they wouldn't have believed him because his tone was not very convincing, but Arizona knew that he meant what he said. He would be there for her even if her plan blew up in her face, which of course she was praying that it didn't.

"I'll always support you Arizona" Teddy spoke almost immediately after Mark. Her tone was much brighter than his had been and she even managed a half smile.

Everyone turned their attention to Cristina who seemed as though she wasn't going to budge. Mark and Teddy raised their eyebrows threateningly at her causing her to roll her eyes before giving in.

"Fine. But when this all turns to shit don't say I didn't warn you" she grumbled.

"Thanks guys" Arizona flashed them all her brightest smile before making a swift exit.

Mark, Teddy and Cristina remained silent and watched her leave before turning on Alex who was still sitting silently in the corner, casually perusing through a paediatrics medical mag.

"What the hell is your problem Karev?" Mark bellowed at him. Fortunately Alex was immune to Mark's screaming by now and didn't even look up from his reading material.

"You need to just chill out. You stress out like a woman" Alex replied casually.

"We spend an hour trying to talk her out of this ridiculous idea and you just say 'you're in'? What the hell is with that?" Mark was clearly enraged by Alex's actions, although both Cristina and Teddy suspected that his anger had more to do with other things and he was simply choosing to take it out on Alex.

"Oh please. She was never going to listen to anything any of you said. Plus, I have a plan" Alex looked up with a conspiratorial smile on his face; he finally had the full attention of the other three surgeons in the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Sooooo sorry its been so long i know. i've been getting all sorts of hurry up emails haha which actually makes me feel pretty good lol. but again very sorry. this chapter is a little bit of a filler but it sets up the next phase of this story. i've had this planned all along, took me a little longer to get here but anyway... i hope you guys like it.

* * *

Half way between sleep and consciousness, Callie lay on her side in the fetal position. She hadn't moved or spoken in what seemed like days. There had been numerous people coming in and out or her apartment since she had been released from the hospital, leaving food for her to eat and offering her the world but she simply wasn't interested. The only time she felt even slightly human was when Arizona came to visit. The perky blonde was a little less perky these days and Callie had the distinct feeling that Arizona was trying to tell her something but kept changing her mind the minute they were alone.

Everyone was trying so hard to make her feel better and she appreciated it, she really did but she had lost her child and it was something none of them would ever be able to understand. The only person who could possibly know how she was feeling is Hayley and she was a mess. The Obstetrician spent all of her free time sobbing in Callie's arms. There wasn't a moment of peace in the brunette's heart and Callie couldn't help but feel a little responsible for it.

Since leaving the hospital a week ago Callie had undergone numerous tests to try to figure out why it was that she couldn't make it past the first trimester. It turns out that there are no medical reasons for her miscarriages; her body had simply been rejecting each and every one of her pregnancies. This knowledge certainly wasn't helping to appease her guilt. So lying there in her extremely large and comfy bed on the night before she would have to return to work, she found that she was unable to sleep. Hayley was working the night shift, as was Mark and Cristina.

Just like it did whenever she was alone, her mind came to rest upon a certain blonde. A beautiful blonde that she had once called her own. Although now that seemed like a lifetime ago. In fact it really was a lifetime ago. Arizona and Callie had broken up almost two years ago, they had now been apart for longer than they were together. Callie couldn't believe how much the thought of that hurt her already fragile heart. She knew there was no hope for her and Arizona and she really did love Hayley and yet she did what she did most nights she was alone. She sent a text to Arizona.

_Can't sleep. You awake?_

That was all that the message read. It didn't matter that she had barely spoken to the blonde in a week. Or that it seemed like Arizona couldn't even look her in the eye since their embrace after Callie's surgery.

_Yeah. Me either_

Arizona's quick reply made Callie's heart soar. Even though Callie always received a reply whenever she reached out to Arizona in a text or phone call, she was still nervous that she wouldn't get a reply. But as always, Arizona didn't disappoint.

_Can we talk?_

Callie knew that she shouldn't be inviting Arizona over to her apartment late at night when her girlfriend wasn't home but the truth was, she was lonely and she had some big decisions to make and there was only one person in the world who could help her decide. That person was Arizona Robbins.

_Be there in 15mins._

Arizona's next reply came just as quickly as her first. Callie was hoping to get a little clarity tonight, with the help of Arizona. The brunette jumped up out of bed and tidied herself up a bit. She didn't get changed out of her pajamas because it was past midnight and she didn't want to seem like she was trying to impress. Callie didn't need to impress Arizona; she was comfortable just being herself.

* * *

When she heard a soft knock on the front door she couldn't hold back the grin that appeared on her face. She made her way to the front door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

It didn't matter how often she saw Arizona Robbins, the perky blonde always got more beautiful every time Callie laid eyes on her. Tonight she was wearing a black pair of sweat pants and a hot pink tank top. It was obvious that Arizona had been running. The curls that had messily fallen from her ponytail were sticking to her forehead and her breathing was shallow and harsh.

"Hey" the beautiful blonde only needed to breathily exhale that one word in order to create a swirl of emotions from deep inside the brunette.

Before Callie could respond she noticed that Arizona was now breathing much heavier than when she had opened the door. Callie also noticed an unmistakable wheeze as the blue-eyed beauty tried her best not to pass out from the lack of oxygen her body was receiving.

Callie grabbed a hold of Arizona and pulled her into the apartment. She guided the wheezing woman towards the couch before taking off to the bedroom. Barely ten seconds passed before Callie returned carrying a pink inhaler with butterflies on it. After helping Arizona to take two quick puffs of the inhaler, the brunette found herself stifling a small laugh as her ex-girlfriend flopped back onto the couch once she was finally able to catch her breath.

It had been a long time since Callie had had to take care of a wheezing asthmatic Arizona and she was a little ashamed to admit that she had missed it.

"I bet you've missed this huh?" Arizona choked out once she was able to speak. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm but the blonde had no idea how right she really was.

* * *

Half an hour after her embarrassing asthma attack Arizona was sitting on the bar stool in Callie's kitchen watching the Latina scurry around the kitchen. She was putting together one of their infamous ice-cream fountain sundaes. She knew that Callie had asked her here because she wanted to talk about something but since she had been here they had successfully avoided talking about anything of any merit.

An awkward silence finally fell over them as they scooped spoonfuls upon spoonfuls of ice cream into their mouths. Although Callie had been the one to initiate this impromptu dessert fest, Arizona knew that she was going to have to be the one to initiate the conversation about why she was really here.

"Soooo… you wanted to talk?" Arizona bravely broke the silence. She wasn't one hundred percent sure she wanted to hear anything that Callie had to say. She doubted that it was going to be "Screw this baby thing. I'd rather be with you".

"Ummm… yeah"

"Okay. So talk. I'm all ears" Arizona couldn't help but giggle at her own words. It's just such a stupid saying, 'all ears' imagine if a person were all ears. Hilarious.

"Well I… I fell stupid now to be honest" a faint blush had appeared on Callie's cheeks causing Arizona's knees to go weak and her lady parts to ache with arousal. There was nothing sexier than a strong badass chick blushing.

"It's okay Calliope. It's just me. You can say it" Callie knew that those words were true; there wasn't anything that she couldn't say to Arizona. Even after everything they had been through, the blonde was still her best friend and suddenly she found herself unable to stop all of her emotions and thoughts from spilling out of her mouth.

"I got my test results back today… and there's nothing wrong with me. Nothing! They can't figure out why this stupid body can't handle a pregnancy. He said my body was identifying the pregnancy as something foreign so it had been attacking the fetus. My own body was ATTACKING my baby! What kind of mother let's her body just attack her unborn child?" Arizona knew that letting Callie ramble and rant for a little while was the only way for the brunette to calm down once she had started her tirade, so the blonde didn't say anything. She just listened and nodded her head occasionally.

"Hayley says we'll just try again. AGAIN! I mean she says she wants to try again but now we have to go through the whole process of choosing a sperm donor. A sperm donor that Hayley is never going to be happy with because I ruined her chances of ever having a biologically related child. She cant have kids. Did you know that? You probably didn't. But she can't, so that's why this is such a big deal to her. I don't know what to do anymore Ari, I really don't. I just wish someone would give me the answers ya know?" Callie finally took a breath and it was clear that she felt a thousand times lighter since getting all of that off of her chest.

Arizona didn't say anything. She couldn't. She was still deciding what the best option here was. When Callie had texted her tonight she had been out running but she had gone back to her apartment to pick something up just in case she decided to bring it up with Callie tonight. It was in her backpack. The backpack that she was now staring at, furiously trying to decide what to do, but as she looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman she had loved and lost she knew what the right thing to do was.

Arizona jumped up without warning and made her way over to her backpack. She began fumbling around inside it until she came upon what she was looking for. By this stage Callie was freaking out. She thought that her crazy ranting had scared her ex away and that she was preparing to make a run for it. But once again Arizona Robbins turned the tables and surprised her by pulling out a bundle of paper from her backpack before making her way back over to the breakfast bar.

This was the moment, the moment that would change them. It would change both of their lives forever. There wasn't another person in this world that she would do this for. That she would ask this of. Callie Torres was a rare breed of woman. She was the kind of woman any normal person would be happy to share a child with.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time. I wasn't sure whether or not this giving you this would be the right thing to do, but now I am convinced that it is. Here, I want you to have it" Arizona's hand was shaking terribly as she held out the stack of papers for Callie to take from her.

Hesitantly, Callie reached for the papers being offered to her. She scanned her eyes over them quickly but wasn't able to fully comprehend what these were exactly. She had an idea of what it might be, but she needed to be completely sure of what this was before she let her mind decide how she felt about it.

"Arizona, what is this?" she asked tentatively.

There was a long moment of silence. It was so long that Callie thought Arizona wasn't going to speak. Truth was, it hard to find her voice but as she looked up into big brown eyes that were now glistening with hopeful tears, she found it.

"It's my brother's sperm"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: It's about to get interesting folks! sorry i have been taking so long to update. trying hard to update more regularly. for everyone worried about the Calzona-ness of this story. dont worry peeps MFEO... it's just a long hard road. they gotta earn it ;-)

* * *

"What did you say?" Mark was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Arizona had actually offered Callie her brother's sperm. She had told him that she was going to do it but in the back of his mind he always thought she would chicken out, especially since it had taken her weeks to bring it up.

"I thanked her and then I said I would think about it" Callie sounded unsure, almost like she didn't know what she had said in reply to the odd gift Arizona had given her.

"You thanked her?" all Callie could do was nod her reply. She blushed when Mark looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What did the Gynie brigade say?" Mark crossed his arms and raised his brow, his disapproval evident in his tone.

"Nothing" Callie shrugged, thinking back to the night when she had told Hayley about Arizona's offer.

"You didn't tell her? Jesus Torres!" Mark threw his arms in the air and started pacing around the room, muttering incoherent things to himself.

"Of course I told her. She just didn't say anything. Well she did, she said _'okay'_ and then she finished her cereal" Callie watched in amazement as Mark struggled to speak. She wasn't sure whether he was shocked or angry or whether he was choking on his own tongue because his whole face was going bright red.

"You realise that I'll have to have you committed if you go along with this right?" Mark finally blurted out after a few minutes of pacing.

"No offence Mark but this isn't really any of your business. This is between me and Arizona" Callie snapped at him. She really couldn't handle being judged by Mark Sloan right now. If he wasn't going to support her then she was more than happy to shut him out.

"And Hayley" Mark added.

"What?"

"You and Arizona and Hayley. You know, you're fiancée? She is going to be involved in this isn't she?" Callie cringed inwardly as she realized her blunder. Of course Hayley was going to be involved, well Callie thought she was. Maybe.

"Yes Mark of course Hayley will be involved. You know what I meant" Callie was praying that Mark would drop this line of questioning because if she were being truly honest with herself, she wasn't sure how involved Hayley was going to be in this process. Her girlfriend had been extremely distant of late and Callie wasn't sure if Hayley would be sticking around much longer, and if they were going to break up anyway Callie really didn't want to miss out on this opportunity.

There was a small piece of her that was hoping Hayley would break it off. The Latina knew that she didn't have it in her to do it herself and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt about the whole situation.

Callie's dream had been handed to her in the form of a stack of papers. For a little over two years now Callie had gone to bed every night and dreamt of a tiny child with beautiful blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls. She had thought that her chance at having this child was long gone but now there was a ray of hope and although she knew she should turn Arizona's gift down. She just wasn't sure that she could.

"Are you even listening to me Torres?" she heard Mark scream at her, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Look Mark, I understand that you're just looking out for me but I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions and whatever I decide, it will be because I decide it. Not you or Hayley or Arizona. Me. Okay?" Callie needed Mark to understand that she hadn't made up her mind yet but that when she finally did decide, there would be no chance of her changing her mind.

"This is ridiculous!" Mark threw his hands in the air for the fiftieth time since they had started this conversation. He was so mad at Callie for not seeing how terribly wrong this whole thing was but more than that he was angry at Arizona for dangly this in Callie's face when she had to know it couldn't end well.

"Will you stop yelling at me and leave me alone please? I need to think" Callie's voice was soft and calm. Mark knew without a doubt that Callie wasn't going to listen to anything else he had to say at the moment, so he gave up.

"Fine, but you can kiss Alex Karev's ass goodbye because I'm gonna kill him and where the hell is Yang?" Mark was half rambling half yelling a he stormed out of the door, leaving Callie to sift through the barrage of emotions she was feeling.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You're giving me your brother's sperm?" Callie couldn't believe her ears. She had never even known that Arizona's brother had left a donation for her. I guess it makes sense that a man in the army, a man fighting on the frontline and whom may never come home, a man with a gay sister would leave a hefty donation to keep the bloodline flowing but somehow it still shocked her._

"_Yes" was Arizona's simple reply. She had thought about this long and hard. She had almost considered telling Callie about Daniel's donation when the whole baby saga had reared it's ugly head but it just didn't seem like the right time. She wasn't sure if this was the right time but it was now or never._

"_Have you lost your mind? You want me and Hayley to raise your brothers baby?" still stunned, she needed to take a seat. This was all becoming far too much for the Latina to take in all at once._

_Arizona hesitated upon hearing Hayley's name before answering in a shaky voice._

"_Yes"_

"_Why?" _

"_I never wanted children. Like NEVER…" _

"_I think you've made that pretty clear Arizona" Callie snapped. It wasn't necessary for Arizona to reiterate how much she despises the thought of having children._

"_Will you let me finish please? I have something I need to say and I need you not to interrupt me" Arizona waited for a response from Callie, she needed to know that the brunette was going to listen because she was about to say something she's never said out loud. Callie simply nods for Arizona to continue and get herself comfortable, knowing that Arizona's speeches are always pretty lengthy._

"_When my brother died he left this to me in my will. At first I was confused and to be honest a little angry. I mean Danny knew my decision not to have kids. He knew that it was just not something I felt destined to do and yet he left me nothing but his donation and this note" Arizona handed the note to Callie, she read it carefully._

_**When you meet her, you'll want to make all her dreams come true.**_

"_I never really knew what it meant, but now I think I do. This was always meant for you Calliope. You are the HER Danny and I always talked about. The her that I saw in my dreams from the time I was 14. You're the one he was talking about when he scribbled this cryptic message. This is your dream and I want to make that dream come true" Arizona was fighting desperately to hold back her tears. She wanted to badly to scream "MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE CALLIOPE!" but instead she stood up and she handed the speechless beauty the stack of papers before making her way out the front door. Callie needed some space to think about it but Arizona wasn't going to take no for an answer._

_As the familiar blue door clicked closed behind her she could have sworn she heard a beautiful voice say "You're my dream come true"._

* * *

As Callie shook off the memories of last night she looked up to see a glaring Cristina Yang. It was a little spooky, her roommate didn't speak or blink. Callie wasn't even sure that Cristina was breathing. She just continued to glare at her angrily.

"Uh… Cristina? Are you okay?" Callie's voice was barely above a whisper, scared of frightening the beast.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who's lost her freakin' mind!" obviously Mark Sloan had been running his big fat mouth again. Great.

"Cristina, seriously I don't need this right now okay?" Callie sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Well too bad. Now get up!" Cristina was suddenly behind Callie and pushing her up out of her chair and towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Callie spun around to face her increasingly annoying roommate.

"I'm taking you to the fertility clinic" Cristina said matter-of-factly.

"No Cristina. You and Mark and everyone else needs to stop meddling" this wasn't the answer she had expected to hear.

"Well it's either we go to the clinic or I let Sloan escort you to the psych ward. Pick one!" Cristina wasn't raising her voice the way Mark had but Callie could tell that she was being deadly serious and she wouldn't put it passed them to have her committed into the psych ward. They had the power to.

"Fine. I'll go to the clinic.

* * *

Mark watched as Callie and Cristina made their way past him and towards the elevator. Cristina gave him a quick nod of the head before disappearing inside the elevator. He knew where they were going. Everything was going to plan so far but he was still nervous.

"This better work Karev" Mark bellowed at Alex as he noticed him walking by.

"It will. I've got it sorted" Alex gave Mark a reassuring pat on the back before sprinting towards the stairs. Mark just sighed and shook his head before going to look or Teddy.

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening" Callie had a light in her eyes that Cristina hadn't seen in far too long.

"Well believe it. Now be quiet and think fertile thoughts" was Cristina's own reply. She wasn't feeling up to holding a proper conversation. She was too nervous. They had finally put Karev's plan into action and so far everything had gone the way he said it would, but there were still so many ways in which this could blow up in their faces.

"Okay, all done" Dr Brown's head popped up from in between Callie's legs and for a minute Cristina thought she might be sick. There was definitely no going back now.

"Shouldn't she like stand on her head now or something?" the scalpel hungry surgeon asked Dr Brown.

"I don't think that's really necessary. You might want to stay in here for another ten minutes or so and then go home. You need to spend the next few days taking it easy. We'll do a test in six weeks" Dr Brown smiled at Callie reassuringly. Lillian Brown had implanted thousands of women over the years and she knew of many cases where women either weren't able to get pregnant or their bodies simply weren't able to carry a child to full term. At first glance Callie may seem like one of those women but something about that diagnosis didn't sit quite right with the doctor.

It was Lillian's firm belief that Callie's miscarriages were psychosomatic. There was absolutely no physical reason why this healthy young woman wasn't able to carry a child past the first trimester. Dr Brown had decided that she wasn't going to continue to implant embryos in Callie Torres until she saw a therapist and resolved whatever issues where standing in the way of a full term pregnancy.

However two weeks ago Lillian had been approached by three respected doctors; Sloan, Yang and Karev about doing one last implantation on Callie. She was reluctant at first but they had assured her that this time it would work. That Callie had worked through her issues and for some unknown reason, she believed them. If they were wrong she would simply go back to her original plan of referring Callie to a therapist. She couldn't explain it, she just really wanted them to be right.

"I really think it worked this time Dr Brown" Callie was beaming. Lillian had never seen the woman like this before, the smile on Callie's face allowed her to have hope that this time it had in fact worked.

* * *

Mark, Alex and Teddy were loitering around outside the room Callie and Cristina had entered over an hour ago. Mark was pacing back and forth. He felt like he had done nothing but walk around in small circles for days now. All of this Calzona baby drama was giving him an ulcer. Teddy was biting her nails and anxiously checking her phone every five seconds. She was waiting on a phone call that was to be a fairly huge factor in the next phase of Karev's master plan. Alex however, was as relaxed as ever. Her was casually leaning up against the wall outside the room.

"This better work Karev" Mark glared at the younger surgeon.

"If I had a dollar for every time you've said that Sloan, I'd own the bank. Relax Grandpa, everything is under control" Alex retorted and Teddy couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"That better be true or people around here are gonna start calling you 'one-nut Karev'" Mark looked menacing as he stepped a little closer to Alex.

"Dude trust me, it's done. All we have to do now is wait for it all to fall into place" Karev was no less confident, even with Mark staring him down.

"It's not all done. What about Daniels?" Mark's question got Teddy's attention and she looked up from her phone for the first time since they had congregated in the most inconvenient spot in the hospital. Teddy raised an eyebrow at Karev, wanting to know the answer to Mark's question just as bad as he did.

Alex simply smiled knowingly as his eyes darted over to three figures walking down the hallway. Mark and Teddy both turned their attention to their Chief of Surgery Derek Shepherd, the subject of their recent discussion Hayley Daniels. Both of them were making their way to the conference room down the hall.

They watched Derek escort Hayley to the conference room where an unknown man in a sharp suite greeted her before ushering her into a seat across the table from him.

"Who is that?" Teddy asked without taking her eyes off the conference room. Karev's smug reply was barely heard as they began putting all the pieces together in their minds.

"That, is part two"


	21. Chapter 21

Mark, Alex and Teddy were forced to make a quick run for it and hide behind the nearest nurses' station when they saw Cristina pop her head out of the doorway and shoo them away. She must have known they wouldn't be able to help themselves. This whole Calzona baby drama was starting to take over their lives, they lived and breathed this drama and they honestly didn't know what they were going to do with themselves once the situation was resolved.

"What in the hell are you three doing?" Karev felt his stomach drop into his shoes at the sound of Dr. Bailey's voice. He had been he intern and no matter how much time passed or who he was now working under, he would always have a whole lot of respect and a little fear for Miranda Bailey.

"Uhhm… we were just… ummm we were going to, uh"

"Sorry Bailey, they're waiting for me" Arizona suddenly popped up and saved them from the wrath of a very angry looking Bailey.

It was evident that Bailey didn't particularly believe this story but as she narrowed her eyes in question only to find Arizona smiling back at her. The blonde was hard to fault, with her giant dimpled smile and the sparkle in her eye not even Bailey was immune to her charms. So with a disapproving grunt and a narrowing of the eyes that let them all know she meant business, Bailey disappeared.

Mark, Cristina and Teddy barely had time to breath a sigh of relief at narrowly escaping Bailey when Arizona turned on them.

"What the hell are you three up to?" Arizona was glaring at them, hands on hips and steely blue eyes switching between the three.

"Huh?" was Mark's eloquent response.

"Don't play dumb with me Marcus Sloan!" Arizona scolded him as if he were one of her patients.

"You're being paranoid Ari. No one is up to anything" Teddy looked up at Arizona innocently. If there was anyone in the world other than Calliope that had Arizona's complete trust it was Teddy. So although she still wasn't entirely convinced that the trio was innocent, she had no real reason to doubt Teddy's word.

Just as she was about to change the subject and let her friends off the hook for now, she noticed Hayley Daniels, Derek Shepherd and an unknown gentlemen exiting one of the conference rooms to her right.

"What have you done?" Arizona turned on Mark, giving him her best Bailey stare down.

"Why am I the evil mastermind?" Mark pouted. He really hated how no one ever trusted him. He was always being scolded like a naughty schoolboy, even when he hadn't done anything wrong. In this case of course he wasn't exactly innocent but he still felt he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"You're right. You're not really an ideas man. What have YOU done?" Arizona turned to Cristina who was casually leaning up against the nurses' station.

"I don't know what you're talking about Robbins but I have a surgery in half an hour so I best be off" Cristina began walking away without another word. She only turned around when she realized that Teddy wasn't following her.

"Teddy?"

"Oh right. See you guys later" Teddy quickly caught on to Cristina's genius plan and was hot on the younger Residents heals. She shot Mark an apologetic look before rounding the corner. Cristina didn't even bother to look back. Arizona was now focusing all her attention on Mark who had semi-casually picked up a chart and started perusing it. Arizona however could not be deterred and continued to burn a hole in him with her piercingly blue eyes.

"Please stop looking at me" Mark pleaded.

* * *

As Callie rounded the corner on her way to the chief's office, she noticed that there were three figures already inside. She really needed to speak to him so she would just have to wait until his meeting was over. Once she was close enough to make out the faces in the room, she was shocked to find that one of them was her girlfriend.

Hayley wasn't even supposed to be working today and it was weird that she hadn't mentioned being called in. Callie had a strange feeling that something was going on, but she brushed it off thinking that it was probably just her hormones making her paranoid. In all honesty she was glad that Hayley was here. She wanted to tell her girlfriend all about the procedure and that they might be pregnant.

The brunette was a little afraid that Hayley was going to be upset that she had not been there for the procedure but Cristina had given her no choice. Apparently it was now or never. She wouldn't put it past her roommate to tie her to the bed and inseminate Callie herself. Of course that wasn't at all necessary since this was what the Orthopaedic surgeon wanted anyway. A genuine smile found itself gracing her lips as she thought about the fact that she might, right at this very moment be pregnant with a very tiny little human and all she could think about was _'would the baby have her dimples?'_

She prayed that the answer to that question would be yes.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Callie was broken from her thoughts by her girlfriend's gentle voice.

She had obviously been daydreaming for quite some time because when she looked up she noticed that the mystery man in that Hayley had been meeting with was long gone and Derek was now hard at work on his computer.

"Well I could ask you the same question" Callie eyed Haley suspiciously. Her mind was eased a little when all the other woman did was smile brightly at her.

"I had to come and see the Chief about a special patient" Hayley's smile never faltered. Her eyes were sparkling and she was staring at Callie in a way that she hadn't in quite a few months.

"Uh, yeah me too" there was an awkward silence between the two women. Although thy remained silent for a longer period of time than was normal, Hayley never stopped smiling or looking at Callie in awe.

"Okay well I'm going to go talk to him and I'll see you tonight? We can have dinner and talk. You can tell me all about your special patient" Callie was hopeful that Hayley's new found calm was going to be the beginning of a new chapter and that they were going to be able to put all of the bad stuff from the past year behind them.

"Definitely. Can't wait" Callie was happy to hear the sincerity in her girlfriends voice an all of a sudden she was feeling really good about things. Callie turned to enter Derek's office but was stopped by a soft voice calling her name.

"Callie?"

"Mmm..?" she spun around to see Hayley looking at her nervously.

"I love you" it had come out of the blue but it still brought a smile to Callie's face to hear it. Before she had a chance to reply Hayley had given her a soft kiss on the lips and was gone.

* * *

Arizona was pacing outside Hayley Daniels' office. There were numerous rumours floating around the hospital about her exes current girlfriend and Arizona was hear to get some answers.

"Arizona? Is everything okay?" Hayley had come back to her office to find the perky blonde pacing in front of her office and muttering softly to herself. She must have startled the blonde because she looked up at her like a deer in the headlights, but it only took her half a second to go from looking terrified to enraged.

"You're leaving?" Arizona's voice boomed at her. For a small woman she certainly was loud. Hayley had a quick look around to make sure that no one had heard the outraged blonde.

"Can we take this into my office please?" Hayley pleaded. Arizona was quick to fling open the door and gesture for Hayley to go in first. Although she was angry there was no need for her to be completely rude. Once it was made clear to her father that she would not be giving him a son-in-law, he had told her to always open doors for women, take their coats, pull out their chairs and walk them to their door. She had never ignored those instructions and she didn't plan on doing it now.

"You can't leave. What about Calliope? You promised me you were going to love her. You said it. You looked me in the face and told me you loved her more than anything and that you would take care of her" Arizona's voice was becoming frantic. The blonde had offered Callie her brothers sperm and now Hayley was walking away. Arizona couldn't help but think that this was all her fault.

"I do love her Arizona. More than anything and I tried to take care of her. But it's not me she needs. It's not me she wants. I don't know if she's ever going to get what she wants but I just can't do this anymore. When I tell her about this, if Callie asks me to stay then I'll stay. I wouldn't even have to think about it for a second. I would stay. But something tells me that she isn't going to ask me to stay" Hayley thought that she could handle being second fiddle to Arizona but she was wrong. Everywhere she went, everything she did, she was always reminded that she was second best.

Even an enraged Arizona was beautiful. She was the best Paediatric surgeon in the country and she was a genuinely good person. There just wasn't any denying it, Arizona Robbins was perfection and competing with perfection was a sure fire way to end up a loser.


	22. Chapter 22

Callie stood outside her blue apartment door for a few minutes, just staring at it. She had spent most of the day arguing with herself about whether or not to tell Hayley that she might be pregnant, with Arizona's brothers baby no less. She knew that not telling Hayley could end up in a fight, but what if she told her and then she didn't fall pregnant? Or worse, what if she miscarried again? Callie wanted to spare Hayley as much pain as possible, so she had decided that she wasn't going to tell her. Not yet anyway.

The ding of the elevator and the sound of voices broke Callie from her thoughts. She wasn't sure why, but her first reaction to those voices was to hide. As she threw the door open to her apartment and quickly stepped inside. She left the door open a fraction and peered out to see if she could put faces to the voices she had heard. To her surprise three familiar faces stepped out of the elevator. At first she thought that Cristina, Teddy and Alex must have been on their way to her apartment but strangely enough they made their way across the hall ad knocked on Mark Sloan's door.

Callie was even more confused now as Mark had blown her off tonight, saying her had 'other plans'. She wasn't sure what that meant exactly but she certainly hadn't thought that he would blow her off to hang out with Cristina, Alex and Teddy. She had asked him out for drinks because she was avoiding Hayley until she knew whether or not she was going to tell her about the implantation. She wasn't going to lie; she was more than a little hurt by Mark's blatant dismissal of her.

"I thought I heard you come in" Callie was startled by the voice of her girlfriend. She spun around and slammed the door shut, looking more than a little guilty.

Hayley had obviously just gotten out of the shower because her hair was still wet and the apartment smelt like the strawberry body wash she used.

"Oh hey" Callie managed to squeak out. She knew that she looked incredibly guilty so making eye contact with her girlfriend was near impossible.

"Were you spying on Mark and one of his lady friends again?" Callie looked up to see Hayley smirking at her. The amused look on Hayley's face was enough to get Callie to relax a little.

"You caught me" Callie smiled sheepishly.

"Come on you dork. Let's get started on dinner" Hayley reached out and took a hold of the Latina's hand, pulling her in close and planting a soft kiss on luscious lips.

"You waited for me?" Callie loved it when she and Hayley were able to spend their evenings chatting about their day and making dinner together.

"Of course" Hayley replied with a sexy grin.

Callie couldn't believe how nervous she had been about being alone with Hayley tonight, but seeing the glint in her girlfriend's eye had relaxed her considerably and suddenly she was looking forward to a little 'alone time' with her girlfriend.

Across the hall Mark, Cristina, Alex and Teddy were having a much less relaxing evening.

"What if it works Karev? What if she's knocked up, you've chased away the gynie brigade and Arizona still doesn't step up?" everyone in the room was now staring at Alex, waiting for an answer.

In all honestly he hadn't even considered the fact that it might not work. To him, Arizona was a hero. She was the one who always stood up to the plate and she was insanely in love with Callie even if she was in denial about it. So, in Alex's mind there was no question that Arizona would step up to the plate in this situation. He was convinced that all she needed was a little push.

"If it doesn't work she'll have us" Teddy looked at Mark with sincere eyes.

"Oh come on Teddy. We all know that if push comes to shove you're on Team Rainbows and Robbins" Cristina snapped.

"Look, it's going to work okay! Do you really think Arizona would give Callie her brother's swimmers and just forget about it? Come on!" everyone in the room could see how worked up Karev was getting and none of them were quite sure why, and they didn't care. As long as he came through with his plan in the end, none of them really gave a damn what his motives were.

"You better be right Karev, because if your wrong…"

"I'm not wrong! Just trust me okay?" Alex yelling swiftly cut Mark off. Both Teddy and Cristina were taken aback by Alex's harsh tone towards Mark but his determined stare was making them feel better about the situation. If he really is as confident as he's been making himself out to be then maybe it would work after all.

"Fine. When is your secret weapon arriving?" Mark grumbled unhappily.

"Why do you think I called everyone here tonight?" three heads snapped in the direction of a grinning Alex Karev.

"You what?" Callie yelled. Their night together had been going extremely well, that was until Hayley had to go and ruin it. They had started the night with dinner and wine, followed by a joint 'shower' before curling up on the couch to watch TV.

About halfway through the movie Hayley had decided to drop her bombshell. Callie couldn't believe her ears, this was the last thing she expected Hayley to say.

"I can't believe you! All that bullshit about _I love you Callie. We'll be together forever Callie. You're my life Callie!"_ Callie imitated Hayley.

"I do love you!" Hayley retorted quickly.

"You love me? Really? Is that why you've accepted a job half way across the country?" Callie could feel her eyes begin to well up but she was determined not to cry. She had let too many of her lovers break her in the past and she wasn't about to do it again. If Hayley wanted to throw away everything they had for a career opportunity then so be it.

"Well honestly Callie, I didn't really think you'd mind" Hayley sighed. She was done fighting and she honestly didn't think that Callie would be this upset about it. Seeing Callie get all worked up over this made her feel good in a way and like absolute crap in another way.

"What? So you thought that I wouldn't care that my fiancée has decided to pack up and leave?" Callie spat, anger clearly visible in the Latina's eyes.

"It's a promise ring remember?" Hayley spat back just as venomously. The whole 'promise ring' thing had really pissed Hayley off. At the time it had seemed like it was a proposal for marriage but as time went by Callie had made it clear to everyone that it was simply a _promise ring. _Whatever the hell that meant, Hayley had no idea.

"Oh for Gods sake. It's the same thing and you know it. Never mind the fact that we were supposed to be trying to have a baby together!" any minute now Hayley was sure the raven haired beauty was going to start ranting in Spanish as she paced up and down the apartment, huffing and puffing.

"Well it doesn't really seem like that's in the cards for us does it?" Hayley replied sadly.

"Oh so that's what this is about? I failed to give us a child that would be biologically related to both of us and now you're punishing me?" the hurt on Callie's face was enough to shatter Hayley's heat into a million pieces.

"What? Of course not. This isn't about David's sperm" Hayley's voice betrayed her as it squeaked out a decibel too high, emotion spilling out.

"Of course it's about that. Your brothers' swimmers have been all used up proving that my uterus is a scary, scary place for an unborn child and now you're leaving. So now you'll move on to someone with a less hostile uterus. You probably hid away some of your brothers junk just in case it came to this huh?" Callie was sprouting off all kinds of nonsense now and it was making Hayley's head spin.

"You're being completely ridiculous! David only left a small donation and it's gone, but that isn't the problem here Callie" Hayley tried to defend herself.

"Then what is? Come on, tell me" Callie demanded.

Hayley simply shook her head. She didn't want to get into the why's with Callie. She didn't want to hurt the woman she loved anymore than she already had.

"Tell me Hayley! I'm a big girl, I can take it. Tell me why you would rather take a job a million miles away then stay here and have a family with me. I mean you didn't even ask me. Not only didn't we talk about this before you accepted but you didn't even ask me to go with you!" Callie swallowed a giant sob before wrapping her arms around her body to get herself from falling apart. Hayley was a little shocked by Callie's raw emotion. She had thought long and hard about asking Callie to go with her, but in the end she knew that it would end in heartbreak so she didn't.

"Do you really think you could leave her?" was Hayley's only answer.

"Leave who?" Callie honestly had no idea where Hayley was going with this.

"Arizona. Do you really think that you could live a life where you don't get to see her everyday? Where she can't just pop over unannounced with doughnuts and other weird pastries?" Hayley hated that she had to say it. She didn't want to bring Arizona into this because she knew that just the sound of the blondes name was like stabbing Callie in the heart.

"So this is about Arizona? If you didn't want me to accept her offer then you should have said something when I asked you. It might be too late now!" Callie was starting to hyperventilate. She hadn't imagined doing this alone and the fact that she might, this very second be pregnant was starting to dawn on her.

Hayley made her way over to Callie and wrapped her arms around her. Holding her tight for a good ten minutes before the Latina started to calm down.

"This isn't about Arizona okay? Well, no that's a lie" Hayley sighed as she continued to run her fingers through Callie's dark waves.

"What can I do? How can I fix this?" Callie sobbed into her girlfriends shoulder.

"Ask me to stay" Hayley whispered.

"Stay with me. I don't want you to go" Callie looked up into Hayley's eyes. The Obstetrician believed her girlfriend. She knew that Callie wouldn't want her to go. This was never a question of whether Callie loved her or not. It was simply a fact that Callie didn't love her ENOUGH.

"I can't. I can't be second anymore Callie. It's killing me. I thought that I could. I thought that I could handle all the talk about Calzona and I thought that since Arizona wasn't willing to give you what you wanted and I was, that that would be enough. But it's not enough Callie. One day she's going to change her mind and she's going to come back for you and I just couldn't live through that" Hayley was now sobbing just as hard as Callie had been moments before.

"She's not coming back for me. Yes I loved Arizona, there was a time when she was my life and I think I'll always love her. But she's not coming back for me" Callie's eyes were pleading with Hayley and it was in this moment that she realized Callie was telling the truth. She truly believed that her and Arizona were over and that the blonde was never going to change her mind. She had resigned herself to it, even accepted it. If Hayley hadn't been such a good person she would have scooped Callie into her arms and whisked her half way around the world. They would probably have a bunch of beautiful kids and they'd be happy but Hayley would always know that she took away Callie's second change at the truest of true loves and the truth was, she loved Callie enough to let her go.

"That's where you're wrong baby. She gave you her brother's life force in order to make your dreams come true. She's already on her way back to you" Hayley gave Callie the gentlest of kisses before she disappeared out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Arizona knew that she should have stayed at the hospital tonight.

She had had a terrible day and her chat with Hayley had not helped to improve her mood. Unfortunately for Arizona her girlfriend wasn't the type to just let things go, if she noticed Arizona was in a mood she badgered her until the blonde gave in and told her what was wrong.

"You've said all of about two words to me since you got home. You've barely touched your dinner-"

"I'm just tired okay? It's been a bad day" Arizona was trying to placate her girlfriend, even though she knew it wasn't going to work.

"So tell me about it" Hannah sounded a little desperate. She had been feeling Arizona pulling away lately and was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't want to talk about it Hannah" Arizona was not in the mood for the incessant questioning of her sometimes overbearing girlfriend. Hannah meant well, Arizona knew that but the blonde just really didn't want to talk about it.

"So you'd rather just sit here and sulk?" Hannah was annoyed, which meant that Arizona probably wasn't going to get any sex tonight. Which was disappointing since that was the only thing the blonde could think of that would salvage this crappy day.

"I guess so" Arizona shot back. She wasn't going to give in to Hannah, even if it meant she was going to be having cold showers for the next week.

"Well too bad. I'm not going to let you. I'll just sit here with you all night until you tell me what's wrong" Arizona was a little shocked by Hannah's persistence. The red head usually got mad and took herself off to bed leaving Arizona to deal with her bad mood on her own.

"Jesus Hannah! What do you want from me? I had a crappy day okay? Two of my patients died. I spent all day dealing with ridiculous parents and to top it off I got stuck with Jackson Avery on my service" Arizona ranted. All of these things had certainly added to her dark mood but the blonde had purposely left out the main factor to her crankiness.

"So none of this has anything to do with Hayley Daniels taking up a position in Chicago? Or the screaming match the two of you had this afternoon?" Hannah wasn't buying Arizona's lame excuses. She knew the truth.

"What, are you spying on me now?" Arizona took her plate to the kitchen, emptying the untouched meal into the trash and dropping the dish into the sink with a loud clunk.

"No I wasn't spying. Hayley told Lauren about the job offer, Lauren told Stacy, who told Beccy and Beccy told me when she dropped over some case files this afternoon. Beccy also told me that Lisa saw you and Hayley arguing and I'm guessing it wasn't over the fact that you'll be needing a new Head of Obstetrics" Hannah was following Arizona around the house, determined to get answers.

"Fucking lesbians" Arizona mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry what?" was Hannah's only response.

"Does Lauren or Stacy or Beccy of whoever the hell else is all up in my business these days, actually have a life? Or is spreading gossip around fulfilling enough for them? You've got a fabulous bunch of friends there Han" Arizona was finding it harder and harder to hide her anger. She was getting sick of everyone involving themselves in her own personal business.

"Don't turn this around and make it about my friends when we both know this is really about the fact that Callie is going to be moving across the country" Hannah had never brought Callie up before. She had wanted to many times but she knew that if she did, it would burst the pretty pink bubble she and Arizona had been living in.

"Well you might want to tell your spies to get their information correct next time because Hayley's going to Chicago alone. So yes I'm upset that someone I care about is going to be crushed when her fiancée dumps her and pisses off to Chicago. Excuse me for caring for my friends" Arizona snapped at Hannah before storming up stairs.

Hannah felt a little guilty for being so hard on Arizona. The red head had always been aware of the special bond between Arizona and Callie. To be honest she had always been a little jealous but Arizona had never done anything to make her doubt her, so she conceded that she was being unfair.

Hannah decided to clean up the kitchen before heading upstairs to apologize to her girlfriend. Just as she was finishing up she heard Arizona's phone ringing.

"Arizona?" she called out to her girlfriend but received no answer. Reaching in to the bag she pulled out the ringing phone but not before dropping the entire contents of the bag out on the floor.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself as the phone stopped ringing and she tried picking up the contents that had fallen from the surgeons bag. As she scooped up all the crazy items Arizona kept in her purse, her eyes caught site of a bunch of papers. She hadn't meant to snoop through Arizona's bag but her eyes couldn't unsee what she had just seen.

Standing up slowly, the red head skimmed her eyes over the legal papers in her hand. Being a lawyer she had seen many papers just like this. Daniel Robbins, whom Hannah guessed to be Arizona's brother, had left a sperm donation in Arizona's name. Hannah was a little confused as to why there were so many papers in this document, that is until she reached the back page and noticed that Arizona had signed the donation over to someone else, someone by the name of Calliope Iphigenia Torres.

The phone on the bench started ringing again, the name flashing across the screen _Calliope._

_

* * *

_

Twenty minutes later and Hannah was standing outside an apartment building that she had only ever been to a few times before. It was freezing outside but she needed to compose herself and think about what she was going to say.

As she stood around in the elevator she decided that she was just going to be honest and speak from her heart. She and Arizona were happy but there was always something, or more specifically, someone who would always be in the way unless she put a stop to it.

Hannah liked Callie, she really did. But the brunette had chosen and imaginary baby over Arizona. She had decided that having Arizona as her lover wasn't enough for her, she needed more. It was a stupid decision in Hannah's opinion but one that Callie had made of her own free will and the red head was here to remind Callie of that fact.

* * *

Sitting around waiting was not one of Mark Sloan's favourite things to do. He was nervous, there was no hiding it. He had put all of his trust in Alex Karev and he was starting to doubt that decision. The gang had gathered at Mark's place hours ago and they were still waiting on Alex's 'secret weapon'.

Cristina had long ago taken herself to Mark's bedroom for a nap. Teddy had been paged to the hospital, so it was just Mark and Alex staring at each other for the past hour.

"It's not coming is it Karev? You're out of ideas and now we're all sitting around waiting for something that isn't coming" Mark accused.

"Shut up Grandpa. Should be any minute now" Alex was noticeably nervous and Mark was eyeing him suspiciously.

* * *

Arizona made her way down stairs after her shower, she felt like she needed to apologize to Hannah for her outburst. It wasn't the red heads fault that Hayley Daniels was being a selfish cow.

"Look Han, I'm sorry okay?" Arizona sighed as she entered the living room. The TV was on so she assumed that Hannah was on the couch and simply ignoring her.

"Come on baby, please don't be angry with me" Arizona pleaded as she made her way over to the couch. It was empty.

Checking the rest of the house she realized that she was alone. This was new. Hannah had never run off before and Arizona was a little worried. She grabbed her phone that was sitting on the bench, intending to call Hannah to apologize and ask her to come home.

Before she could dial her girlfriend's number she noticed that she had five missed calls and two text messages. The missed calls were from Calliope. Reading the first text message, it was from Hannah.

_J__ust gone to get dessert._

_Back soon 3 H xx_

Letting out a sigh of relief she went on to read the next message.

_Can you come over? I need you_

Seconds after reading Calliope's message Arizona was out the door and in the car, heading over to the brunettes apartment. They may not be together anymore but if Callie needed her, there was nothing that would stop Arizona from being there for her.

* * *

"Who even delivers this time of night?" Mark scoffed, more to himself than to the other man in the room.

As if on cue, there was a rapid knock on the front door. Before Mark could respond Alex was up off the couch and sprinting towards the front door. He stopped upon reaching the door and began nervously straightening up his appearance.

"You expecting a hot date Karev? Open the damn door!" Mark snapped. He was becoming impatient with Alex's 'great big plan'.

Taking one last moment to compose himself Alex opened the door with a big smile on his face. That smile was gone the instant he saw that it was Teddy at the door.

"Oh Karev, you're a genius. Why didn't I think of asking Teddy to be our secret weapon?" Mark shouted sarcastically at the younger surgeon whilst pouring himself and Teddy a drink.

Not ten seconds after they had all gotten comfortable again, another knock at the door was heard. The three of them froze and looked at each other wide eyed. Alex made his way to the door slowly this time while Mark, still unconvinced that there even was a secret weapon checked to make sure Cristina was still in the bedroom. She was.

The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman entered the apartment. Alex was grinning from ear to ear and Mark could have sworn he noticed the blonde wink at the grinning surgeon. Usually Mark would have made a joke about Alex inviting his girlfriend over in the middle of executing their important plan, but it was clear to anyone with eyes that this woman was in fact their secret weapon.

"Cristinaaaa!" Mark screamed loud enough for the entire apartment block to hear.

She came running out of the room, almost tripping over a pair of shoes in her haste.

"Holy crap!" Cristina exclaimed when she noticed the newest blonde addition to the room.

"Yep" was Mark's reply as he, Teddy and Cristina continued to stare at the woman.

She didn't seem put off by their staring. She simply smiled a smile so familiar Mark almost thought she was someone else.

"This is Teddy, Cristina and Mark" Alex gestured to the stunned surgeons in the room. Teddy and Cristina mumbled their greetings and an awkward silence filled the room.

"And you must be a Robbins" Mark greeted her cheerily once he regained his ability to speak.

The blonde woman gave him a knowing smile.

"I usually go by Sawyer, but Robbins will do"


	24. Chapter 24

Callie had successfully managed to avoid her ex girlfriend for three whole days. Well the blonde ex girlfriend anyway. The green-eyed brunette had been a little harder to avoid since they were still living together until Hayley left for Chicago next week.

Three nights ago she and Hayley had broken up and Callie had decided to text Arizona. She needed the blonde to tell her that it was going to be okay, that her world wasn't about to end. she needed to hear that she wasn't alone.

When she opened the door to her apartment mere minutes after sending that text, she wasn't met with loving blue eyes but instead worried deep green ones.

"_Hannah? What are you doing here? Is Arizona okay?" Callie was suddenly in a panic. She and Hannah were friendly but not to the point of unannounced visits. _

"_She's fine. Can I come in?" her beautiful green eyes gave away how nervous she was. _

"_Of course, come in?" Callie ushered the younger woman into her messy apartment. Realizing that the red head wasn't going to be the one to break the silence, Callie decided to bite the bullet. "Hannah, are you okay?"_

"_Arizona's an idiot," Hannah suddenly blurted out. It was certainly not what Callie was expecting to hear the other woman say._

"_Okay… did you guys have a fight or something?" complete confusion and utter bewilderment took a hold of Callie when she saw Hannah shaking her head, denying that there had been a fight._

"_She loves you. I know that" Hannah began._

"_Hannah, there's nothing-" Callie began to deny that anything was going on between her and Arizona. It was the truth. There wasn't anything going on between them. Not anymore._

"_Please let me finish Callie…" Hannah pleaded with the slightly older orthopedic surgeon. When Callie nodded her head in agreement the young lawyer continued. "She loves you. I knew that when we started dating and I knew there was nothing I could do about it. She told me there wasn't anything I could do…" _

_Callie wasn't sure where this was going but she was certain that she wasn't going to like it. The Latina just wished that Hannah would get to the point quickly._

"_I want you to know that I like you and I think that if we weren't both in love with the same woman, we could have been great friends…" Callie smiled at the red heads words, knowing full well that they were the honest truth. "So before I ask you what I'm about to ask you, I just want you to know that I wish things were different, I really do," Hannah was almost crying at this point. Callie felt bad for her; whatever she came here to say was hard for her._

"_Just say it Hannah. It's okay" Callie was sure that Hannah was going to ask her to stay away from Arizona. Perhaps she was going to tell the Latina to go to Chicago with Hayley._

"_Please don't use her brothers semen" Hannah practically begged._

"_Huh?" was the only thing that found its way out of Callie's mouth. She was speechless; she tried to say that it was too late. She had already used Arizona's brother's sperm and she may already be pregnant with a Robbins._

"_Please… I know she offered it to you and I know she thought she wanted you to have it but she won't be able to handle this Callie. She won't be able to handle knowing that a piece of her dead brother is walking around out there" Callie could hear the desperation in Hannah's voice._

"_Does Arizona know you're here?" Callie asked._

"_No. She doesn't know that I know about this. But please Callie, I know how badly you want to have children but Arizona doesn't. That's why you two aren't together anymore, remember?" Callie was getting a little angry now. Was Hannah here to rub it in her face? She knew why they weren't together. What did Hannah know about it anyway?_

"_I know all of this Hannah, but Arizona gave Danny's seamen to me. She wanted me to have it" she wasn't sure why she didn't just come out with it and tell Hannah that the damage had already been done._

"_Because she cares about you and she wants you to be happy, even at the expense of her own happiness. If you do this, she'll be miserable. You know she will" Hannah was starting to make sense to Callie. The Latina had allowed herself to believe that Arizona wanted this, that she wanted Callie to carry on the Robbins line but in reality she knew that of course this wasn't what Arizona wanted. If this was what Arizona wanted then the blonde would have offered to do this with her._

"_Arizona's a big girl Hannah. I know you're trying to protect her, but maybe I should be having this conversation with her. Not you" Callie was slightly more harsh than she had mean to be but Hannah didn't seem fazed by it._

"_You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'll leave" the red head began making her way toward the front door that she had unceremoniously knocked on only a short time ago. Before she made it out the door she turned back for some parting words._

"_You weren't willing to give this up for her, but I am and I'll look after her. I swear I will" Callie felt Goosebumps rise up all over her body. It was this moment that she saw exactly what Arizona loved about Hannah. She loved the blonde just the way she was. She didn't expect the impossible and she didn't want to change her. She was willing to do the changing for Arizona. Callie hadn't been._

_Callie felt a dull ache settle on her heart when she realized the total truth of the red heads words. The two women shared a knowing look before Hannah disappeared as swiftly as she had come._

Callie hadn't heard from or spoken to Hannah since that night and when Arizona had shown up on her doorstep after receiving her text, Callie pretended not to be home.

Now, she was pacing around an empty on-call room waiting for Cristina to arrive. She needed help and it was the kind of help that only Cristina could provide.

Suddenly the door swung open and Callie almost laughed at the sight of her roommate. She had obviously been asleep when Callie had paged her 911 to the on-call room.

"This better be good Torres" Cristina was not happy about being woken up for anything other than a cool surgery.

* * *

"I need you to lie to Arizona about the insemination" Callie blurted out unceremoniously.

"You what?" Mark bellowed.

"I lied" Cristina replied casually.

"What do you mean you lied?" Teddy was trying to remain calm but it was obvious she was becoming frustrated by Cristina's flippant remarks.

"I lied. Callie didn't really use the Robins brother's junk. I took her down there and she chickened out. She picked some other blonde haired blue eyed jar head type. So I figured it was close enough" Cristina shrugged and continued to shovel her lunch into her mouth.

Mark and Teddy were speechless.

* * *

"She lied? I came all the way out here and she lied?" Sawyer Robbins had been hiding out in Mark Sloan's apartment for three days while her and the Scooby gang came up with a plan of attack. She had to admit; she was a little disappointed that there was no longer the possibility of a Robbins baby.

She had planed on going to see Arizona today in the hopes that they would be able to talk about the offering of her brothers semen and what that would mean for the Robbins family but for Arizona in particular.

"Apparently at the last minute Torres picked some other blonde haired blue eyed military type and in Yang's mind that was good enough" Alex was beyond pissed at this point. He had invested a lot in the knowledge that Cristina would be able to follow through with her part of the plan.

"Fuck. Well this makes my job a lot harder now doesn't it?" Sawyer threw her arms up in the air.

"Harder? Don't you mean impossible?" Alex retorted as he threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Sawyer shimmied her way over to the couch, lifting a leg over Alex and straddling him. She leans into him and whispers to him seductively "Baby, you should know by now that when it comes to me… nothing is impossible" as she leans in and places a gentle kiss on his lips.


	25. Chapter 25

"What the…" Arizona had walked in on many a scene just like this one over the years but this definitely had to top the list as most shocking.

Arizona watched as her roommate and her little sister spun to look at her. She didn't seem to be the only one in shock.

"Hey Ari" Sawyer greeted her older sister with a sly smile. It was clear that the younger Robbins wasn't even slightly embarrassed; in fact she seemed quite proud of herself. Alex on the other hand looked as if he were wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. She couldn't help but laugh at the utterly horrified look on her protégée's face. Upon hearing her older sister laugh, Sawyer also burst out laughing before launching her half naked self across the room and throwing herself on her sister.

"Some things never change hey?" Arizona spoke as she took her baby sister in her arms.

"I missed you Ari" Sawyer whispered as she hugged the shorter blonde tight.

"I missed you too Soy" Arizona started giggling and jumping up and down, still holding onto her sister with all her might. Sawyer simply rolled her eyes and went along with Arizona's giddy embrace.

"I'm gonna just… uhh" Alex stuttered as he began clambering up off the couch.

The attention of both blondes were now on him and it was obvious that he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. He nodded his head towards them and began making his way towards the stairs that would lead to his bedroom, where he could hide from the embarrassment of being caught groping his boss/roommates little sister.

"Alex?" Arizona called out to him with a smug smile on her face.

"Uhh… Yeah?" it was obvious that he was nervous.

"Big surgery tomorrow. Don't be late" Arizona throws him one of her signature smiles and a little wink, letting him know that she wasn't going to kill him in his sleep tonight.

"Wow. What's got you so mellowed out?" Sawyer nudges Arizona as they watch Alex retreat up the stairs.

"I'm just happy to see you" Arizona pulls her baby sister into another bear hug causing the younger Robbins to giggle happily.

* * *

"You're lookin' a little weary Robbins. Having trouble sleeping with the little lady out of town?" the mood that Arizona was in today had made her far less equipped to deal with Mark Sloan's smugness than usual.

"Bite me, Sloan" Arizona replied drearily without even looking up from the charting she was doing.

"Ohh I'd love to Blondie but I've got a hot date" Mark stood there with a smug grin on his face.

"Tell Teddy I said hi" Arizona replied casually.

"It's not with Teddy" Mark was trying to get a rise out of Arizona and it was working.

"Mark Sloan I swear to God, if you're not joking I am going to neuter you" the small blonde turned on him pointing a manicured finger in his face.

"Relax Robbins, I'm messing with you. Geeze woman!" Mark began to slowly step away from her, holding his hands up in surrender.

Arizona turned casually back to her paperwork but before Mark could escape she stopped him.

"Mark, can I ask you a question?" the look in Arizona's eyes showed Mark that this was something serious. So of course Mark being Mark he had to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"I think the on-call room down the hall is free" he replied with a wink.

Clearly not impressed with his jokes the blonde simply gave him a look telling him she wasn't in the mood.

"okay okay. Ask away" getting the hint was not one of Mark Sloan's greatest qualities but he really did have a hot date to get to, so he was trying to speed things up a little.

"Did Callie tell you why she decided not to use Danny's semen?" he couldn't quite figure out what this look was, but he thought the blonde looked disappointed. Yet relief and sadness also seemed to pass by her beautiful features. As usual yet another gorgeous woman confused Mark.

"No. I don't. I'm sorry" he answered her sincerely. He really didn't know and he really wished he did.

* * *

Seven weeks later.

Callie was perusing the drug store for a home pregnancy test. She was four weeks late getting her period and thought it was about time to do the test instead of putting it off.

Of course she was having a hard time finding the right isle and was wandering around aimlessly. This wasn't her usual drug store; in fact she had never been to this one before so she was a little disoriented.

She had been out to dinner with an old friend from Miami who was staying in a hotel a few blocks away. She decided to pick up the test on her way home, while she still had the nerve.

When she finally found the right isle they didn't have the one she usually used. So she just grabbed three of the first one she saw and hightailed it to the counter to pay for them. She knew that the quicker she did all of this, the less likely she was to chicken out.

She paid the old woman at the counter who wished her luck with a giant dreamy eyed grin and ran out of there like someone was chasing her. Not watching where you're going and running out onto the sidewalk is never a good idea, Callie collected a body on her way out and with a thud both women ended up on the floor.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I'm here buying a freakin' pregnancy test that I've been too chicken to take for weeks now. I just wasn't thinking… I'm so – " Callie was ranting while helping the woman pick up the contents of her bag before she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Calliope?" Arizona was more than a little surprised to see Callie out this way but she was happy nonetheless.

"Oh Arizona. Hi" both women stood there staring at each other awkwardly. They were friends now but they still never really shared anything too personal or spent any alone time together outside of work.

"So… A pregnancy test huh?" Arizona felt like an idiot for saying that but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Uh… yeah"

"Is Mark waiting in the car for you?" Arizona joked.

"No. I'm doing this alone" Callie answered as a wave of sadness over came her. Arizona seemed to have noticed the change in Callie's demeanor and reached out to rest a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this alone Calliope. How about I come with you? We can wait for the results together" Arizona threw Callie one of her jaw dropping smiles, the brunette had never been able to say no to Arizona when she used the dimples against her. To be honest Callie was grateful for her exes offer, she really didn't want to do this alone.

"Come on. We'll go in your car" Arizona didn't even wait for Callie to reply. She simply took her hand a led her towards the blue T-bird that was parked a few spaces away from them.

On the way to the car Arizona pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text to her sister.

_Just bumped in to Callie. She needs a friend tonight. Don't wait up._

* * *

Arizona and Callie had been sitting in Callie's apartment for a little over 30 minutes in complete silence. Callie was clearly terrified; she was staring off into space and hadn't said a word since she saw the two blue lines appear on the stick.

"This is what you want Callie. I thought you would be happy" Arizona didn't know what was going on. Having a baby had been Callie's sole mission for the last two years. She just found out that she is pregnant and to Arizona she just didn't seem all that happy about it.

"So did I. I mean I am. I am happy. It's just…" Callie stopped. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"It's just what? Talk to me Calliope" Arizona took Callie's hand in her own and squeezed it, letting the brunette know she was here for her.

"I'm alone. I'm all alone. I want a baby so bad, but I don't want to do it alone. I don't know if I can do it alone. What am I doing Arizona? Who am I kidding? I can't do this" Callie was getting frantic. She was freaking out and Arizona wasn't sure there was anything she could do or say to make Callie's pain go away.

"You're not alone Calliope" Arizona whispered softly. Trying to comfort her ex.

"Take a look around Arizona. Do you see anyone? I'm going to be a single mother. Single as in one. One as in only. I'm alone Arizona and my kid is screwed and it's not even born yet" Callie began to cry uncontrollably.

"Listen to me. You're not alone. You've got Mark. Admittedly you could get better role models than Mark Sloan but he loved you and he will love this baby. Cristina is a moody wench, but trust me when I tell you she has your back. You're parents are going to be ecstatic. Bailey will be jumping for joy that little Chuck will finally have someone to play with… and you have me" Arizona took a deep breath after her last sentence. She hadn't planned on saying that but she just couldn't stop herself.

"You?" Callie looked up, tears still pouring down her face.

"Yes, me. We might not be together anymore but I still care about you Calliope. You weren't just my girlfriend you were my best friend. I know we haven't really been acting like it lately but that's going to change. I'm here for you. Whatever you need. You are not alone" Arizona knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak here but she couldn't stop herself. Callie needed her and she was going to be there for her, whether they were together or not.


	26. Chapter 26

12 weeks. It doesn't seem like a long time, but when you're growing a tiny human each day seems to drag itself out. When you spend your days holding your breath, praying that nothing happens to the organism growing inside your body, 12 weeks feels like an eternity.

"Come on Cal, we're going to be late!" the brunette heard Mark Sloan holler at her from the living room of her apartment.

"Give me a minute" Callie hollered back. She was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been. Today she would see her tiny human for the first time and hear its heartbeat for the first time. She had spent the past week praying that there would be a heartbeat to hear.

"I've given you many minutes. We have to go now. I'm not letting you put this off anymore" Mark had burst into her room and started ushering her out. Callie reluctantly allowed him to maneuver her into the living room. She watched him pick up his wallet off the kitchen counter, and then grab her purse and throw it over his shoulder. Even in her almost catatonic terrified state she had to admit to herself that watching Mark Sloan, Seattle Grace Man-whore wearing a woman's purse was utterly amusing.

"Mark, I'm scared" Callie's voice sounded like that of a terrified child and it broke his heart. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his best friend. She was standing in her living room wearing mix-matched clothes and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Without a second thought he went to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and let her sob into his chest. He knew he was going to have to change his shirt when she was done, but he didn't care. She was his person and he was going to be there for her, even if she was ruining a three hundred dollar shirt.

Patience. It has never been something Arizona Robbins possessed a lot of. The pediatric surgeon could be described in many ways but patient would never be a word used by anyone who knew anything about her.

"What the hell is taking them so long? She cancels last week and now she's forty-five minutes late" Arizona was pacing around the exam room, she really felt like a cigarette. The blonde was almost as anxious about Callie's first ultrasound as the orthopedic surgeon herself.

"Relax Zona. They'll be here" Sawyer replied casually as she perused through this months medical journal.

"Although if they don't hurry you're going to have to do it, I have a surgery in an hour" Sawyer was still sounding as casual as ever and this was only making Arizona freak out even more.

Arizona wasn't sure she should be attending Callie's appointment but she just couldn't help herself. The brunette had asked her to be here and saying no to Calliope Torres was not something Arizona did often.

After a few more minutes of pacing around the exam room Arizona heard the distinct click of the door, within seconds Mark had entered the room with a shivering Callie under his arm.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Arizona's mind of course shot to the worst possible scenario.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just freaked out a little at the apartment, but I'm fine now" Callie lied as she stood up straight.

Arizona could tell that Callie hadn't slept in days. Her hair was a knotted mess, she had dark circles under her eyes and it looked as if she had gotten dressed in the dark. The blonde looked to Mark for reassurance. He looked almost as shaken up as Callie did. He simply shrugged at her. He was at a loss for words too.

"Alright, how about we get started then huh?" Sawyer's unusually cheery voice broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah let's do that" Callie replied quickly as she tore her eyes away from a worried looking Arizona. She couldn't handle the way that Mark and Arizona were staring at her. It was as if she would break down and fall apart at any moment, she knew how they felt because she was worried about the same thing.

"Just give me a minute" Callie disappeared into the bathroom leaving Arizona and Mark to whisper amongst themselves.

"What's going on with her? She looks awful" Arizona's voice betrayed her with too many emotions.

"Well if you had been around the last few weeks you would know that she's a hot mess right now and she thinks her body is a baby killing machine" Mark took a stab at Arizona.

It was true Arizona had been absent the past few weeks. Not only because of her busy schedule but because she had taken a trip out of town with Hannah. Her girlfriend had been feeling neglected and Arizona was feeling guilty. The blonde was growing more and more confused about her feelings and she thought the trip would help to point her in the right direction. Unfortunately the trip to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina where Hannah was from did nothing to ease her mind.

She had an amazing time with Hannah. They spent their days on the beach, swimming and playing volleyball or drinking vodka and tanning. They spent their nights either making out on the beach or drinking and dancing before going back to their hotel room to have wild adventurous sex. The life she had with Hannah was fun and easy. It was uncomplicated and they were completely on the same page, it was the life Arizona had always envisioned for herself and yet, she felt a gravitational pull towards a different life. A life she had never in her wildest dreams imagined she would want. It was a life that involved a tall sexy Latina and perhaps a smaller version of the beautiful woman. Arizona knew she would soon come to a crossroads in her life, she just wasn't sure which path she would choose.

"We all ready?" Arizona heard her sister's voice break her out of her daydream. Callie was already laying down on the bed, her pants unzipped and her shirt lifted to reveal the slightest bump in her abdomen.

"Uh yeah. Let's do it" Arizona put on the biggest smile she could muster and walked to Callie's bedside and took her hand.

Sawyer smirked a little to herself before squeezing the cold jelly onto Callie's stomach.

Arizona was lying on the couch, alone in her dark office. She had run out of the exam room as soon as Sawyer had wiped the jelly substance off of Callie's stomach. She was gone before Callie even had a chance to button her jeans back up. She had run straight to her office and locked the door, she hadn't moved since and it had been three hours at least.

A knock at the door broke the silence, startling Arizona out of her dark thoughts. She knew who it was, the same person that had been blowing up her phone for the last hour and a half. She knew there was no escaping now so she reached back behind her and flipped the lock on the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arizona head her baby sister voice fill the air as she stormed into the dark space.

"What do you want Saywer?" the pediatric surgeon replied with a defeated sigh.

"Uh how about an explanation?" the youngest Robbins demanded.

"Look it's all just a bit much for me ok? Callie and I aren't together anymore, I don't even know what I was thinking going to the stupid ultrasound" Arizona was being honest, it was too much for her but that wasn't why she had run out. There were things that she was feeling that she just wasn't ready to face.

"That's not what I meant. I mean what the hell are you doing breaking up with that amazing woman? Have you completely lost your mind Arizona?" Sawyer was yelling now. She didn't know Callie all that well but from what she had witnessed she could tell the brunette was perfect for her big sister.

"Maybe I have lost my mind" Arizona had been thinking it for months. She knew that she would never find anyone better than Calliope Torres but she also knew that she couldn't give the woman she loved what she wanted.


End file.
